Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Todo terminó...ahora,todo volvía a la normalidad...'Donde estoy' 'Arigatô Christopher Edward Elric' Mi misión llegó a su fin y...tengo de despedirme de todos...Todo lo que viví...es y será siempre...MI GRAN AVENTURA... CP 14. LA VUELTA A MI NUEVO HOGAR
1. El nuevo alquimista

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración: Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo. La primera es FullMetal Alchemist. **

**Cuando salgan los "" significa que piensa el protagonista**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**Capítulo 1. El nuevo alquimista**

Hace un día precioso, el cielo está azul, no hay ninguna nube en el cielo y es un día muy importante. Nos adentramos en el centro de la ciudad y vemos a un chico de cabello largo dorado, un color amielado, recogido en una trenza y ojos azul zafiro profundo, vestido con una capa azul y un traje negro, estilo de uniforme, corriendo rápidamente por la calle no muy concurrida.

"Mi nombre es Christopher E. Elric y tengo 15 años…"

- ¡¡Tou-chan!! ¡¡Kaa-chan!! Alphonse oji-san!! ¡¡Sara itoko-chan!! ¡¡Vamos, daos prisa!!- grita el ojiazul desde el final de la calle a las 4 personas que venían detrás de él.

- ¡No corras tanto Chris!- dijo un hombre con su mismo color de pelo y los ojos ámbar dorado.

"Ese es mi padre, Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero. Mi padre es el alquimista que consiguió el título de Alquimista Nacional a muy corta edad, con 12 años. Su nombre es el alquimista de Acero, debido a los automails, implantes mecánicos que lleva. Antes tenía dos, una pierna y un brazo, pero papá me contó que gracias a la piedra Filosofal, mi tío Alphonse recuperó su cuerpo, porque antes era una armadura, y él su pierna… pero el brazo lo conservó por su título… y por mi madre…"

- ¡¡CHRISTOPHER EDWARD ELRIC!!- grita una mujer de pelo rubio clareado, y ojos azul mar.

"Oh oh… mis dos nombres… cuando mamá los pronuncia mejor hacer lo que dice… Si, en realidad me llamo así… Christopher, por mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, y Edward por mi padre…"

- ¡¡No tengas tanta prisa y vuelve aquí ahora mismo!!

"Mi madre, Winry Rockbell de Elric, vamos Winry Elric. Es la mecánica más prestigiosa del mundo y la que le hizo los automails a mi padre cuando en la transmutación humana que él y tío Alphonse hicieron salió mal. Querían resucitar a la abuela, pero fracasaron. Mi padre perdió su brazo, y mi tío su cuerpo entero, pero mi padre consiguió confinar su alma en una armadura a cambio de su pierna. Ese es el principio del intercambio equivalente, "hay que sacrificar algo, para obtener algo del mismo valor". Mamá me contó que papá rompía a menudo sus automails e iba a que se los arreglara, pero papá dice que a veces se los rompía a propósito para ver a mi mamá, porque por aquel entonces, él no aceptaba que la quería…"

El chico al oir las órdenes de su madre, corrió velozmente a reunirse con su familia.

- ¡Chris itoko-chan!- dice alegre una niña de cabello dorado oscurecido medio largo mientras corre a abrazar a Christopher.

"Ella es mi prima, Sara Elric. Es la hija de mi tío Alphonse Elric y mi tía Elizabeth Elric. Es una niña muy cariñosa y dulce como su madre, y muy abierta y justiciera como su padre. También sabe alquimia, porque como tío Alphonse también es un Alquimista Nacional, lo lleva en la sangre…"

Los 5 siguen andando calle arriba, ya estaban cerca de su destino. Sara iba todo el tiempo agarrada a Chris, y el chico la verdad que ya se estaba cansando de llevarla todo el rato pegada.

- Sara-chan… deja a Chris itoko-chan un poquito… que sino se va a poner nervioso…- dijo pasivamente un hombre de dorado cabello, aunque un poco más pálido que el de Chris y ojos dorados.

"Él es mi tío, Alphonse Elric, el hermano menor de mi padre. Es el alquimista Corazón de Hierro, porque debido a que su alma estuvo encerrada en una armadura, puede fragmentarse muy fácilmente, y puede dar vida a diferentes objetos trasfiriéndoles un poco de su alma. Tío Alphonse es más pacífico que papá. Mamá me contó que mi padre se irritaba mucho cuando le decían enano, sobre todo con el General Mustang…"

Y así llegaron a su destino, la escuela de alquimia, lugar donde se celebra el examen para Alquimista Nacional.

"Este año me presento al Examen de Alquimista Nacional. Mi padre no quería, puesto que no deseaba que me convirtiese en un perro del ejército, pero llegó a un acuerdo con el General Mustang. Todos los Elric podemos elegir a que misiones queremos ir y a cuales no.

Mi poder de alquimia se basa en la electricidad. Hago transmutaciones con la electricidad en todos sus estados. Esto es porque cuando era pequeño, papá me dejó al lado de un enchufe mientras recogía una cosa, y yo realicé una transmutación sin dibujar círculo y me puse a jugar con bolas de corriente eléctrica. Mi padre casi se desmaya cuando me vio.

Soy Christopher Edward Elric… y pienso convertirme en Alquimista Nacional…"

Se paran delante de la entrada, una gran puerta de arco de herradura.

- Bueno hijo, aquí estamos…- le habló Edward a su hijo.

- Hai…- dijo al aire. Se giró para quedar de cara a su padre- prometo no decepcionarte- le contestó con expresión decidida.

- Estoy seguro de que harás que nos sintamos orgullosos- le sonrió.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, luego miró a su madre. Ella también le sonrió cálidamente.

- Lo harás muy bien hijo

- Arigatô kaa-chan

- Buena suerte Chris itoko-chan- su prima se abrazó a él

- Arigatô Sara-chan

- Venga, hagamos una foto antes de que Chris entre- dijo Alphonse.

Juntó sus manos para realizar una transmutación e hizo aparecer una cámara con trípode. Todos se colocaron delante de la puerta. Alphonse programó la cámara y corrió a colocarse en su sitio. La cámara hizo la foto. De repente se escuchó un sonido atronador, era la campana del reloj, que marcaba el inicio del examen.

- Ya es la hora- dijo Chris

Seguidamente, él y su padre entraron al edificio cruzando la puerta. Una norma es que los Alquimistas Nacionales pueden presenciar el examen, por eso Edward Elric decidió acompañar a su hijo. Una vez dentro, vieron a toda la gente que se había reunido ese año para el examen. Se acercaron a la fila de alquimistas, donde lo irían llamando para entrar. Entonces escucharon…

- ¡Edward!

El aludido se giró y vio acercarse a ellos a un hombre uniformado con guantes blancos, botas pelo y ojos negros.

- ¡General Roy Mustang!- se sorprendió- ¿Cómo usted por aquí? Si viene a mandarme algún trabajo… gomen nasai, pero hoy no acepto ninguno.

El moreno sonrió.

- No tranquilo… solo he venido a ver el examen de tu hijo, me dijeron que se presenta este año…- posó su vista en Chris- ¿Este es tu hijo?

- Si…- contestó

- ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

"¡¡Ese es el General Roy Mustang!! ¡El dirigente del ejército! Por fin he podido conocerlo… Papá habla siempre de él, pero nunca he podido verlo hasta hoy…"

- Christopher Edward Elric, hajimemashite General Mustang…

"No suelo decir mis dos nombres cuando me presento… pero creo que a partir de ahora deberé hacerlo… Hoy lo he dicho por respeto…"

Todos los allí presentes fijaron su vista en Chris y las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

- Mirad… es el General Mustang, el alquimista de Fuego…- susurraban entre ellos

- Es muy raro verlo aquí…

- Dicen que las únicas veces que ha venido ha sido cuando los hermanos Elric se presentaron al examen…

- ¡Eh! ¿Ese no es Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero?

- Hai… no se le había visto en mucho tiempo por estos lugares…

- Y mirad… oísteis, ese es su hijo…

Después de que dejaran de cuchichear, empezó el verdadero examen. Primero una prueba escrita. A Chris no le supuso ningún problema. Desde que había nacido, estuvo rodeado de alquimia y mecánica.

El segundo examen bien podría ser un interrogatorio personal, o una revisión médica. Chris se adentró solo en la gran sala, como años atrás lo hicieran su padre y su tío.

La puerta se cerró tras él y enfrente de él había un sitio iluminado en el centro y lo que parecía ser una mesa con los examinadores.

- Christopher Edward Elric- habló un hombre de voz ronca- Acércate

Chris obedeció y se dejó ver en el centro con su pelo dorado, sus ojos azul marino y su capa azul con el mismo signo a la espalda que tenían la de su padre y su tío.

- Siéntate en esa silla, si llevas sangre de alquimista no te caerás

Chris se sentó y como era de esperar no cayó al suelo.

- Bien, procederemos a hacerte algunas preguntas…

El ojiazul asintió.

- ¿Para que deseas ser un Alquimista Nacional y con que fin usas la alquimia?

El chico lo sopesó un poco con la cabeza gacha, pero entonces la levantó con el semblante más decidido que nunca.

- Quiero ser Alquimista Nacional porque mi otou-san lo es… Yo le tengo mucho respeto y admiro mucho… tanto que quiero ser igual que él…

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante esta respuesta.

- Uso la alquimia para ayudar a las personas… como mi otou-san y mi oji-san…

Y así concluyó el segundo examen para el hijo del Alquimista de Acero. Chris se reunió con su padre y el General Mustang en el patio del recinto, donde tendría lugar el último examen, el examen práctico.

- Tou-chan, General Mustang- los llamó Christopher

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Chris?- le preguntó su padre

- No sé… solo me han hecho preguntas…

- Igual que en el examen de tu otou-san… pero la diferencia es que tú no estabas nervioso… porque él se subía por las paredes…- dijo burlonamente el alquimista de Fuego

- ¡¿Quién estaba nervioso?!- gritó el ojidorado irritado.

"Jeje… hacía tiempo que papá no se irritaba. Mamá y tío Alphonse me solían contar que cuando papá tenía mi edad y viajaba con mi tío, le solían decir enano y él se enfurecía… Pero yo solo lo vi una vez… hace tiempo…"

Se volvió a escuchar el ruido atronador, la campana sonaba otra vez.

- Bueno… es hora de demostrar lo que vales Christopher Edward Elric… hijo del alquimista de Acero…- le dijo el General

- Puedes hacerlo Chris… vamos…- le alentó su padre

- ¡Hai!- y salió corriendo en dirección al centro del patio, en torno a los jueces que allí había.

- Bien… y ahora el último examen…- empezó a decir uno de los hombres- aquí tenéis todos los materiales y paisajes con los que se pueden realizar alquimia… podéis usarlos como deseéis

Y comenzó el examen. Los alquimistas empezaron a realizar sus exámenes. Unos presentaban su trabajo de investigación, otros hacían transmutaciones…

Y le llegó el turno a Chris.

Él se paró en el centro, todo el mundo le miraba.

Juntó sus manos dando una palmada e hizo una transmutación. Una espada se materializó en su mano, pero a diferencia de una normal, esta tenía la hoja hecha de electricidad.

Todos se sorprendieron, era capaz de realizar una transmutación sin necesidad de un círculo de transmutación y dominaba la electricidad sin corriente.

Chocó otra vez sus manos, y en la mano libre apareció una bola de energía eléctrica. La tiró hacia arriba y la cortó con la espada, quedando así dos bolas. A continuación, las bolas se empezaron a mover por todo el patio a voluntad de Chris. Él movía las manos y las bolas las seguían. Luego las acercó a él. Las volvió a cortar repetidas veces con la espada que refulgía llena de energía. El patio quedó casi en su totalidad por estas bolas. Seguidamente Chris hizo pequeños círculos con ambas manos y las bolas se fueron recubriendo de unas burbujas de electricidad, que mantenían a las bolas en el centro.

Con la espada hizo un círculo delante suya que lo cubría por completo y una burbuja también lo cubrió a él. Levantó la espada y él y las burbujas se elevaron. Desde el cielo, movió ambas manos haciendo que las burbujas se movieran. Formó el escudo que llevaba en la capa, que refulgía en el cielo gracias al brillo de las bolas.

Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso su padre.

Con un movimiento de la mano, deshizo el escudo y juntó a las burbujas alrededor suyo. Hizo meter la energía eléctrica en la espada. Alzó la espada y dio una voltereta, cortando el campo que lo contenía. Cogió un poco de energía eléctrica de la espada y la convirtió en electricidad estática, haciéndolo descender lentamente hasta el suelo.

"Y para finalizar, el golpe de gracia"

Tiró la espada al cielo y mientras esta estaba en el aire, juntó sus manos e hizo aparecer algunos metros más allá un pequeño cañón de acero. La espada descendió a sus manos y él la transformó en un bate de béisbol de electricidad. Se preparó en posición para batear y chasqueó los dedos. El cañón disparó una bola de electricidad que iba directo a nuestro amigo. Chris bateó la bola y gracias a la energía eléctrica del bate y la fuerza con que la golpeó, se convirtió en un rayo. Los allí presentes siguieron la trayectoria del rayo que se perdió en el cielo, dando asó por terminado el examen de Christopher.

- Impresionante… digno hijo tuyo Edward…- lo halagó Roy, pero entonces endureció la mirada- pero… no me digas que fuiste tan inconsciente como para dejar que tu propio hijo siguiera tus pasos…- el alquimista lo miró confundido- le permitiste hacer una transmutación humana… y cruzó la puerta… sino, como iba a hacer alquimia sin uso de círculo…

Edward rió.

- Te equivocas Roy… mi hijo no ha hecho transmutación humana como yo… el nació con ese don… creó que es una recompensa… por lo que tuvimos que pasar… Además fíjate que hace alquimia o chasqueando los dedos, o dando una palmada…- Edward miró a su hijo con expresión de padre orgulloso.

CALIFICACIÓN FINAL

NOMBRE: Christopher Edward Elric

EDAD: 15 años

PUNTUACIÓN: 9,86

CALIFICACIÓN: APROBADO

Dos días después…

El General Mustang llamó a Chris y a su padre al Cuartel General de Ciudad Central. Edward y Chris se presentaron en su despacho.

- Bien… ¿Qué quería General?- preguntó Edward

- Solo quería hacerle el honor de entregarles esto a tu hijo- sacó un reloj de plata de su bolsillo.

Chris no se lo podía creer.

- Es… es un reloj… de plata… entonces… ¿significa que soy Alquimista Nacional?

- Así es… cógelo… es todo tuyo… y esto también- y le entregó un sobre junto al reloj.

El chico los cogió y abrió el sobre

"Por la presente, es todo un honor informar a Christopher Edward Elric que a partir de hoy se le reconoce como Alquimista Nacional, con el sobre nombre de…"

- El Alquimista del Rayo- leyó esto último en voz alta.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mío- Edward abrazó a su hijo

- Arigatô tou-chan

- Mis felicitaciones alquimista del Rayo- lo felicitó el General Mustang haciendo el saludo de los militares

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu

- Lo educado lo sacó de su okaa-san… porque lo que eres tú…

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando Roy Mustang?!- gritó Edward

Y así, un nuevo Alquimista Nacional hace acto de presencia en el mundo.

"Me llamo Christopher Edward, tengo 15 años y soy el alquimista del Rayo"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, y aquí el capítulo 1 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Hola de nuevo!! Volví.

Este es el primer crossover que hago, pero principalmente es de Full Metal Alchemist.

Díganme que les parece

Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. La alquimia para viajar en el tiempo

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración: Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo. La primera es FullMetal Alchemist. **

**Cuando salgan los "" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**Capítulo 2. La alquimia para viajar en el tiempo**

Ya hace dos meses que Christopher es Alquimista Nacional y su fama se ha extendido. El hijo del alquimista de Acero ya es Alquimista Nacional. Chris ha participado ya en varias misiones junto con su padre y su tío Alphonse y en una con el General Mustang, quedándose muy sorprendido del poder que demostraron los 3 juntos. También ayudaba a su madre con los automails, porque había heredado el talento de la ingeniería.

Ahora, Chris y Sara vuelven a casa después de haber estado jugando y practicando con la alquimia.

- ¡Tadaima!- dijeron desde la puerta

- Okaeri… lavaos las manos que la comida está lista- dijo Winry asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.

Los niños obedecieron y luego se reunieron con su familia en la cocina para comer.

- ¡Tou-chan! ¡Chris itoko-chan me ha enseñado un círculo de transmutación para hacer aparecer una corona de flores!- expresó alegre la niña.

- ¿Ah si?

Empezaron a comer.

- Bueno Chris, hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti- le comentó Edward a su hijo y miró a su esposa.

Winry le sonrió en asentimiento.

- ¿Qué es tou-chan?- preguntó entusiasmado

- En cuanto acabemos de comer… te voy a llevar a la Biblioteca de Ciudad Central.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- gritó sin creérselo

- Hai… así que cuando termines, ve a prepararte…

- ¡Hai!- y comenzó a comer deprisa.

Terminó de almorzar, pidió permiso para retirarse, recogió su plato y se marchó a su habitación.

Se colocó su capa azul, sus guantes blancos y cogió una mochila bandolera con algunas cosas que creyó necesarias.

Bajó y se reunió con los demás en el jardín.

- Ya estoy… bien, ¿y como iremos?

Su padre y su madre se miraron y sonrieron.

- Tú irás en esto…- se apartaron dejando ver detrás de ellos…

- No me lo puedo creer… ¡¡UNA TABLA AERODESLIZADORA!!- exclamó acercándose a la tabla para contemplarla maravillado

- Kaa-chan la ha construido especialmente para ti… Su motor está hecho para que con un poco de electricidad recorra grandes distancias a gran velocidad… es perfecta para ti…

- Arigatô gozaimasu kaa-chan…- le regaló un emotivo abrazo a su madre

- Mi pequeño Chris-chan… parece que fue ayer cuando dijiste tus primeras palabras… y mírate ahora… convertido en todo un alquimista como tou-chan…

- Chris itoko-chan- lo llamó Sara- toma

Sara le entregó unas gafas de motorista.

- Arigatô Sara-chan… Mañana prometo darte una vuelta.

Se colocó las gafas cubriéndole sus ojos azules, se subió en la tabla y juntando sus manos hizo aparecer una esfera de electricidad, que metió en el motor de la tabla. Entonces la tabla se elevó.

- ¡¡Uau!! ¡¡Genial!!

- Es hora de irse… volveremos a la noche…- le dio un dulce beso a su esposa y se subió a la moto que había sacado al jardín.

La arrancó y se puso también unas gafas.

- Vamos Chris, tu pie derecho en el acelerador… pero no aceleres demasiado al principio… Si quieres correr a mucha velocidad, eleva más la tabla…

- Hai tou-chan

Chris inclinó un poco la tabla hacia atrás mientras pisaba levemente el acelerador, haciendo que la tabla se elevara un poco más. Después pisó el acelerador y la tabla comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente. Edward le dio al acelerador y siguió a su hijo. Chris corría velozmente mientras alucinaba con su nueva vehículo. En poco más de una hora llegaron a Ciudad Central. Se bajaron de los vehículos en la entrada y los dejaron en recepción. Entraron en la Biblioteca.

- Uau… - dijo Chris estando más asombrado que en toda su vida

- ¿Qué te parece Chris?

- ¡Esto es genial tou-chan!- dijo emocionado.

Christopher salió corriendo para explorar esa gran estancia a sus anchas. El pequeño alquimista estaba maravillado, nunca había visto tantos libros de alquimia juntos, y en su casa había una habitación entera. Recorrió pasillo a pasillo, mirando estantería a estantería cada libro, admirando los cientos de autores famosos que leía. Entonces cuando acabó con una de las secciones donde se leyó todos los libros, hubo uno que le llamó la atención:

- La alquimia de Nicolas Flamell- leyó mientras lo cogía de la estantería.

Abrió el libro y estuvo leyendo todos los datos de sus investigaciones, hasta que llegó a una página que le llamó la atención.

- Alquimia para viajar…- se dijo a si mismo- mmm… parece interesante…

Sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su mochila y dibujó los diferentes círculos de las distintas alquimias para viajar. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la alquimia para viajar en el tiempo. Dibujó el círculo en una hoja de su libreta e iba a empezar a leer las notas que había escrito Flamell cuando…

- ¡Chris! ¡Christopher!- su padre apareció de detrás de una estantería.

Chris se levantó mientras cerraba el libro.

- ¿Hai tou-chan?

Edward miró el nombre del libro.

- Ah… Nicolas Flamell… veo que sigues mis pasos… bueno, ya es hora de irse…

El ojiazul asintió y colocó el libro en su sitio de la estantería. Recogió sus cosas y junto con su padre abandonó la Biblioteca.

Fuera, el cielo estaba ennegrecido y cubierto de nubes de tormenta. Soplaba un fuerte viento y empezaba a chispear.

Padre e hijo cubrieron sus cabelleras doradas con los gorros de sus capas y se pusieron sus gafas. Recogieron sus vehículos y se montaron en ellos. Chris hizo aparecer dos burbujas que los cubrieron a él y a su padre, protegiéndoles de la lluvia. Se pusieron en marcha, con dirección a su hogar. Cuando llegaron la lluvia era muy fuerte y el viento huracanado. Edward llevó la moto al garage mientras Chris entraba en casa con su tabla.

- ¡Tadaima! Menuda tormenta…- dijo mientras se secaba el agua que le había caído al deshacer el campo eléctrico y colocaba la tabla apoyada en la pared.

Su padre entró a la casa también algo empapado.

- ¡Okaeri nasai!- dijo alegremente Sara mientras corría hasta ellos- Chris itoko-chan, Edward oji-san tomad- les pasó unas toallas.

Se secaron la cabeza, se quitaron sus capas y las colgaron del perchero, y fueron a la cocina. Cenaron hablando animadamente y Chris contaba su experiencia a su familia. Después de cenar, Alphonse llamó a su sobrino.

- Christopher, Elizabeth oba-san te ha hecho esta para tu tabla. Siente no poder dártelo en persona, pero procurara venir la semana que viene- y le entrega el paquete.

El rubio lo abrió y sacó una tela color verde cacería, de tamaño y forma de su tabla y una cinta para colgarla. La tela tenía el escudo que llevaba en su capa atravesado por un rayo.

- Uaa… es… es una funda para la tabla…

- Así la podrás llevar con más facilidad, solo tienes que colgártela…

- Arigatô gozaimasu

Viendo que había parado de llover y en el cielo abierto se podían ver con maravillosa claridad las estrellas, Chris decidió darle un pequeño paseo a su prima como le había prometido.

- Sara-chan… ¿te apetece dar un pequeño paseo nocturno en la tabla? Las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche…

Al la pequeña le encantó la idea.

- ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Puedo?! Tou-chan… anda onegai…- le suplicó al alquimista corazón de hierro.

- Bueno…- cedió- pero solo uno pequeño…

- ¡¡Hai!!- Sara corrió a coger su abrigo.

Mientras tanto, Chris fue a coger su capa y la secó con una transmutación. Cogió su tabla aerodeslizadora y se reunió con Sara en el jardín. Cubrió sus ojos zafiros con sus gafas y Sara se puso otras que le había dado su tío Edward. Colocó la tabla en el suelo y se subió a ella.

- Bien Sara-chan… ahora, súbete detrás de mí en la tabla y agárrate fuerte a mí.

- Hai, Chris itoko-chan- La niña hizo lo que le indicó su primo y se agarró muy fuerte de su cintura.

Christopher transmutó una bola de electricidad y la metió en el motor de la tabla. El vehículo del alquimista se elevó.

- Bien, ¡Allá vamos!- pisó el acelerador y la tabla se alejó de la casa de los Elric a gran velocidad.

- ¡¡Uaaa!!- Sara estaba asombrada

- ¡Sara-chan! ¡Si me inclino hacia un lado, tú también, para poder girar!

- ¡Hai!

Los cabellos dorados de los niños Elric ondeaban con el viento que a ellos les daba en la cara. Dieron una vuelta por los alrededores de su casa, sorprendiendo a algún que otro vecino. Sara estaba alucinada con la experiencia que estaba teniendo, y la vista de las estrellas era espléndida. Volvieron a casa, y la pequeña Elric no paraba de dar saltos contando lo genial que había sido su paseo con Chris.

Se fueron a dormir después de un día lleno de emociones. En su cuarto, Chris tuvo tranquilidad para pensar.

"Hoy ha sido un día memorable… Tou-chan me ha llevado a la Biblioteca de Ciudad Central… Kaa-chan me ha regalado una tabla aerodeslizadora… Elizabeth oba-san me ha hecho una funda para guardarla… Y ese pequeño paseo para verlas estrellas con Sara itoko-chan ha sido magnifico… Esto de ser Alquimista Nacional es genial… Mañana, probaré el círculo de transmutación de Flamell, el de viajar en el tiempo… quiero ver como era mi padre de pequeño… Todos dicen que me parezco a él… pero quiero verlo con mis ojos…"

Al día siguiente, Chris estaba en el jardín practicando los círculos de transmutación de Flamell. Como decidió en la noche, el primero que probaría sería el de viajar en el tiempo.

Se colgó la bolsa que había preparado con algunos papeles, dinero, herramientas y algo de comida, sobre su capa azul. Metió su tabla en su nueva funda que le regaló su tía y también se la colgó. Dibujó el círculo que ya había memorizado, con una tiza en el suelo de su jardín y se colocó en el centro.

Se preparó para realizar la transmutación cuando su padre entró al jardín. Sonrió al ver a su hijo practicando lo aprendido el día anterior, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno asustando y alarmado cuando reconoció el círculo dibujado en el suelo de su jardín. Chris dio una palmada y bajó los brazos hasta tocar el círculo y éste se activó.

- ¡¡¡NO CHRIS!!! Ese círculo es…

Pero Chris ya no oía nada…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, y aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bien, ya empieza la aventura de nuestro pequeño Alquimista Nacional. Veamos a donde le llevará esa transmutación y en que líos se meterá…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado review, me animaron mucho…

En el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerán los primeros personajes de otra serie. Os daré una pista, en total hay… 5 series que componen este finc contando la de FullMetal Alchemist que es la principal… Si leéis mi profile, podréis averiguar de cuales se tratan…

Bueno, os dejó hasta el siguiente episodio, pero antes… un adelanto…

Adelanto: "¿Dónde estoy?" "Cuando desperté me encontré con un niño rubio" "Me llevó a su casa y me acogió…" "Pero… ¿que es esa cosa que da vueltas a tu alrededor?"

Nuestros alquimista del Rayo ha ido a parar a…

Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo 3 "¿Dónde estoy?" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne (y déjenme review)

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. ¿Dónde estoy?

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración: Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo. La primera es FullMetal Alchemist. **

**Cuando salgan los "" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**Capítulo 3. ¿Dónde estoy?**

"Un rayo de luz del círculo activado… todo desaparecía en esa luz… todo daba vueltas… me estoy mareando… cierro los ojos… lo último que recuerdo es a tou-chan gritar algo y todo desaparecer dando vueltas a mi alrededor… Pierdo el conocimiento… todo está oscuro…"

- Eh… Eh…- dice un niño rubio con el pelo revuelto, vestido con un peto (mono) azul, una camiseta de manga corta naranja y portando algo en una funda que iba colgada de su cintura.

Chris abre los ojos pesadamente y se encuentra con la cara preocupada de un niño de pelo dorado, un color idéntico al suyo y de ojos negros.

"Tou-chan… no, no puede ser él… Tou-chan tiene los ojos dorados… ¿quien es este niño?"

- Menos mal… ¿te encuentras ya mejor?- preguntó con una medio sonrisa, pues aún estaba preocupado.

El alquimista se incorporó lentamente mientras ponía su mano en su frente.

- Ah… mi cabeza… hai… arigatô…- le contestó mientras se recuperaba…

- Jeje… me alegro…- dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa un tanto singular

- Arigatô gozaimasu… me llamo Christopher Edward Elric- se presentó

"¿Debería decirle que soy alquimista? No se sorprendió cuando me vio aparecer de repente…"

- Hajimemashite… yo soy Hanna Asakura…

- Sumimasen Hanna… pero, ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Nani? Qué pregunta más rara… pues estás en Tokyo Christopher

- ¡¿En Tokyo?!- se sorprendió- ¿Y en que año estamos?

- ¿Nani? ¿Y eso a qué viene? Estamos en el 2007 (suponiendo que el Shaman Fight fuera en el año 200 y Hanna nace en ese mismo año)

"Vaya… así que no solo te traslada de tiempo… sino también de lugar… Interesante descubrimiento…"

Chris se puso a pensar en la situación. El pequeño Hanna, de 7 años, al ver su pensatividad, decidió hacer algo.

- Christopher… sino tienes donde quedarte… puedes venir a mi casa…

El alquimista del Rayo salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al niño rubio.

- No quiero ser una molestia Hanna…

- No hay problema… además mi casa está cerca…

- Bueno… está bien… Arigatô… y puedes decirme Chris…

Y dicho esto se pusieron en marcha. Hanna le dio la mano a Christopher para que no se perdiera, parecían dos hermanos. Anduvieron un ratito y por fin llegaron a su destino: La pensión Asakura, baños termales de Fumbari.

- ¡Tadaima!- gritó Hanna entrando con Chris en la gran casa.

- ¡Okaeri nasai Hanna-chan!- dijo un joven con el pelo celeste en punta y ojos negros.

- ¡No me llames –chan! Horo oji-san que ya tengo 7 años- se quejó el niño del peto azul.

- Hai, tienes razón- entonces reparó en la presencia de Chris- ¡Oh! Vaya… ¿tenemos invitados?

- Horo oji-san… él es Christopher Edward Elric…- lo presentó a su tío- se ha perdido y no tiene donde quedarse…

- Hajimemashite- saludó tímidamente

El joven hombre sonrió.

- Pues deja las cosas y se bienvenido…

Chris obedeció y los siguió hasta una habitación grande que estaba llena de gente.

- ¡¡Hanna itoko-chan!!- se oyó decir y al momento el pobre de Hanna se vio en el suelo con 3 niños encima de él.

- Erika, James, Nanuk… que pesáis mucho…

Los niños se quitaron de encima de su primo dejando que se levantase.

- Okaeri nasai Hanna-kun, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- preguntó una joven de pelo rosado

- Muy bien Tamao oba-san… Tenemos un invitado…- entonces hizo pasar a Chris- me encontré con él cuando volvía a casa… Se ha perdido y pensé que se podría quedar aquí…

- Por supuesto- contestó una joven de pelo azul y ojos negros.

- No quiero ser una carga…

- No hay problema… encantado de que te quedes… eh…- dijo un joven de pelo verde y ojos esmeraldas

- Christopher Edward Elric… Domo arigatô gozaimasu… me podéis llamar Chris…

- Lyserg oji-san, Jeanne oba-san… ¿puede dormir Chris conmigo y con los primos?- preguntó el niño Asakura al joven de pelo verde y a una joven de pelo plateado y ojos rojos como rubíes

- Claro…

De repente se abrió la puerta que comunicaba la estancia con el jardín y apareció un joven con el pelo morado oscuro y ojos dorados, que venía portando una lanza y algo rojo giraba alrededor suya, como una bola de fuego.

- Hanna… ¿ya has vuelto? Vamos… hoy te toca entrenamiento conmigo…- sentenció, se veía un hombre serio

- Pero Ren oji-san… (en este caso utilizaré los nombres del manga) Tenemos visita… Onegai… mañana haré entrenamiento extra…

- Ren-sama…- habló la bola de fuego

- Bueno, pero solo hoy…-cedió

Chris estaba sorprendido.

"El… el… ¡¡El fuego habla!! ¿Serán alquimistas?"

- Gomen… ¿Cómo podéis hacer hablar al fuego?- señaló a la bola roja que estaba a un lado del hombre de cabellera morada.

Ahora los sorprendidos eran todos los que estaba en la habitación, incluidos los tres niños pequeños de 5, 4 y 3 años.

- ¿Cómo puedes ver a Bason? Tou-chan dice que las personas normales no pueden…- le preguntó una niña con el pelo lila y los ojos dorado color miel, que parecía ser la mayor de los 3.

- ¿Eres un Shaman como tou-chan y kaa-chan?- preguntó un niño de pelo esmeralda y ojos de rojo rubí.

- ¡¿Shaman?!- se sorprendió el recién llegado

"He oído hablar de ellos a Alphonse oji-san y también he leído algo en los libros de la biblioteca de casa. Un Shaman es un vínculo entre este mundo y el otro, entre nuestro mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos… Un Shaman deja que los espíritus posean su cuerpo para hacer cosas que no pudieron hacer en su vida y así poder descansar en paz… También he leído que los Shamanes suelen tener un espíritu acompañante que puede poseer su cuerpo o un objeto que le haya pertenecido a él en su vida terrenal…"

- ¿Entonzes edes un Shaman?- le volvió a preguntar un niño de pelo celeste alborotado y ojos negros. A su lado había una especie de enanito.

- No… no soy un shaman… soy un alquimista…

- ¡¿Un alquimista?!

- Hai… de donde yo vengo se usa la alquimia… La puedes usar para el bien, como los médicos y otras personas… o para el mal… Ahí entramos un tipo especial de alquimistas… Los Alquimistas Nacionales, que ayudamos al ejercito a capturar a estos alquimistas y a realizar misiones que otros no puede… Mi tou-chan y mi oji-san son Alquimistas Nacionales… y mi itoko sabe usar la alquimia…

- Vaya… entonces no habrá problemas en que salga…- dijo Hanna

A ambos lados de Hanna aparecieron dos personas transparentes, dos espíritus, dos samurais. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo como el fuego, de ojos violetas, vestido con un gi azul oscuro y una hakama blanca. El otro tenía el cabello plateado como el brillo de la luna vestido con una capa blanca y una especie de armadura roja en el brazo.

- Bien, me presento otra vez… soy Hanna Asakura, shaman. Este es mi espíritu acompañante, Kenshin- señaló al samurai pelirrojo- y este es Amidamaru- señaló al samurai de la armadura

A continuación pasó a presentarle a su familia.

- Él es Lyserg Diethel- señaló al joven de pelo esmeralda- su mujer Jeanne- la joven de pelo plateado- y su hijo James Maximilium… oji-san, oba-san e itoko-chan

Seguidamente aparecieron tres espíritus al lado de cada uno.

- Ella es Morphine, el espíritu acompañante de Lyserg oji-san- la pequeña hada rosada con unas gafas de aviador en la cabeza se acercó a Chris y sonrió- Shamash, el espíritu acompañante de Jeanne oba-san- señaló a una especie de estatua grisácea que estaba a su lado- y por último este es Robin Hood, el espíritu acompañante de James…(xd, no se me ocurrió a otro personaje para poner)- señaló al hombre vestido de verde que estaba al lado del niño de ojos rubíes de 4 años.

Miró a su tío Ren para ver si estaban listos para ser presentados.

- Ahora, este es Bason, el espíritu acompañante de Ren Tao, mi oji-san- señaló al guerrero con armadura que estaba al lado del ojidorado- Pilika, su mujer que es la onee-chan de Horo oji-san- señaló a la mujer peliazul- y su hija Erika- señaló a la niña de 5 años con pelo violeta- y su espíritu acompañante Rokuta- señaló al guerrero rubio vestido con ropajes verdes y un gorro, que portaba una espada, un arco con flechas, un escudo y un boomerang que estaba al lado de Erika (xd, sería el hijo de link!!)

- ¿Pilika no es una Shaman?- preguntó un curioso Chris

- Hai… pero no tiene espíritu acompañante…

- Comprendo…

- Por cierto…- les llamó la atención el presentador- Manta oji-san dice que vendrá mañana junto con Ryu oji-san y Fausto-sama

- Vale, seguro que a Fausto le encantará hablar con Chris… al fin y al cabo, él también es alquimia aunque sea un necromante.

- Bueno, ya solo faltan… Horokeu Usui… Horo Horo- señaló al joven celeste- su espíritu acompañante, Kororo- señaló a la duendecilla que se tapaba con una hoja de trébol quien acababa de aparecer a su lado- su esposa Tamao- señaló a la joven pelirrosa- y su hijo Nanuk- señaló al niño de pelo celeste revuelto de 3 años- y su espíritu acompañante Kiriko- señaló a un duendecillo idéntico al de su padre solo que un poco más pequeño

Chris los miró detenidamente uno por uno.

"Kami… que familia más extensa… pero… aquí hay algo que no cuadra…"

- ¿Y tus padre Hanna? ¿No se encuentran aquí en este momento?

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Hanna ocultó sus ojos bajo sus flequillos rubios.

"¿Habré dicho algo malo?"

- Tou-chan… kaa-chan… ello… están muertos…

- Gomen nasai Hanna- se disculpó

Se acercó a él y se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño de dorado cabello de 7 años. Volver a hablar de eso era un duro golpe para el pequeño, se derrumbó y sucumbió a las lágrimas. Se abrazó a Chris, llorando y mojándole su capa azul con sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Cuando fueron… a luchar… ¿Por qué? Hao… él… él los mató…- Hanna lloraba

Chris lo arropó con sus brazos intentando calmarlo.

- Hanna-sama… no lloréis…- dijo Kenshin

- Fue culpa mía Hanna-sama- dijo Amidamaru

- No te reprendas Amidamaru… A Yoh no le gustaría… y Anna te amarraría con el rosario…- intentó consolar al espíritu Ren Tao

- Ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros… para salvarnos a todos… Si hubiéramos tenido más poder…- se culpó ahora Lyserg

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio durante un rato más, desesperante en incómodo silencio, hasta que Hanna por fin se calmó.

Durante el resto del día, Christopher estuvo jugando con los niños, y Hanna no se separaba de él. Los hizo gravitar por medio de campos de electricidad, le transmutó una corona de flores a Erika, y también unas espadas sin filo y unos escudos para James y Nanuk. Aunque ellos estaban acostumbrados a entrenar con sus armas y sus posesiones, hoy tocaba jugar como niños normales. Y para él y para Hanna, hizo aparecer una canasta de baloncesto y de balón utilizaron una de las esferas de electricidad que transmutó nuestro alquimista recubierta de un campo eléctrico para que Hanna también la pudiera tocar.

Los espíritus de todos los miraban, sobre todo Kenshin y Amidamaru, que miraban a Chris y Hanna jugar y reir. Kenshin y Amidamaru eran amigos de la infancia que lucharon juntos en algunas batallas del Bakumatsu. Luego, cada uno siguió su camino.

Kenshin los veía nostálgico, veía en esa imagen a su hijo jugando con otro "hijo".

Amidamaru se veía a él mismo jugando con sus amigos en los días felices de su infancia.

Y así llegó la noche. Cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Chris tardó un poco más en dormirse.

"Mañana intentaré encontrar el modo el volver a casa…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bien, aquí tenéis el capítulo 3 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Y la primera, bueno el segundo anime de los que forma este finc es… SHAMAN KING

Lo habíais averiguado antes de que lo dijese no?

Bien, vamos con el adelanto

Adelanto: "podré encontrar la forma de volver a casa?" "¡Eh! Que es eso allá en el cielo?" "Eso es… ¡alquimia!" "Chris te vas a ir? Pues entonces yo quiero…"

Todo esto y más en el capítulo 4 "La forma de volver, la noble causa de Nicolas Flamell" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" Matta-ne. Kisa-Chan-sohma


	4. La forma de volver

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. ****Personaje****: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4. La forma de volver, la noble causa de Nicolas Flamell**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, dándole en la cara a nuestro alquimista, despertándolo de su sueño, en el que creía estar en casa con su primita Sara. Abrió los ojos azules con los que fue bendecido y no supo donde se encontraba en un primer momento, pero entonces sintió que algo lo tenía bien sujeto, impidiéndole incorporarse… Era Hanna, que se había dormido abrazado a él… Chris sonrió conmovido por la acción.

"Pobrecito… tan pequeño y haber tenido que soportar ese duro golpe… Así abrazado a mí… parecemos hermanos, pues tenemos el mismo color de pelo jeje… Ah… si hubiera una forma de ayudarle… de que se sintiera feliz… porque esa singular sonrisa suya es muy bonita…"

Miró al lado contrario de donde estaba Hanna… todos los niños dormían plácidamente cubiertos por el edredón en sus futones…

De repente la puerta se descorrió, tomando por sorpresa a Christopher.

- ¡Oh! Gomen nasai Chris-kun…- se disculpó Tamao mientras entraba- no quería despertarte…

- No importa… ya estaba despierto…

Entonces la pelirrosa fijó su vista en el pequeño rubito y se sorprendió de verlo así con el invitado.

- ¡Oh! Vaya… Hanna-kun te ha cogido mucho cariño… así… parecéis hermanos…

El aludido se revolvió un poco aún sujeto al ojiazul, acurrucándose más a él.

- Bueno… ya que estamos despiertos… vamos a levantarnos…- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

La mujer fue a levantar a Erika, James y Nanuk… y Chris se encargaría de despertar al pequeño Hanna.

- Hanna… Hanna… vamos despierta…- dijo suavemente mientras lo mecía un poco

- Mghm… hai… ya… voy…- habló soñoliento y abrió pesadamente sus ojitos negros

Lo primero que el niño de 7 años vio fue el pelo dorado cual oro fundido del Alquimista del Rayo… y como nadie más en la casa tenía pelo dorado…

- Kaa…-chan…- y se abrazó fuertemente al chico, que se quedó algo sorprendido

- Hanna… soy Chris…

El niño se separó de él y comprobó que efectivamente, era su nuevo amigo a quien abrazaba.

- Gomen nasai…- se disculpó por el error y agachó su cabeza

- No pasa nada…- le sonrió- vamos… bajemos…

- Hai…

Se pusieron en pie y se dispusieron a bajar a la planta de abajo. Christopher le cogió la mano a Hanna, que aún estaba algo avergonzado por la escenita de antes. Una vez al final de la escalera, fueron a la cocina a reunirse con los demás.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Hanna, Chris- dijo Lyserg mientras entraban

- Ohayo- dijeron Ren, Jeanne y Pilika

- Ohayo Chris- kun, Hanna-chan- dijo Horo Horo

- Ohayo gozaimasu- contestó nuestro amigo, pero Hanna permaneció callado.

Esto extrañó a los presentes, pues el pequeño nunca se quedaba callado y más cuando su tío lo llamaba así.

- No me llames –chan… Horo oji-san… Ohayo…- habló con voz baja y sin ánimo

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a desayunar cuando Tamao bajó con los demás niños.

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo Hanna! Hoy toca entrenamiento conjunto- dijo Horo Horo

- Hai… Ren, Horo Horo y yo os entrenaremos juntos a los 4 hoy- especificó Lyserg

- Así que, desayunad bien… y Chris- miró al alquimista- si quieres puedes ver el entrenamiento

- Arigatô…

Después de desayunar se fueron a vestirse y a coger sus armas.

Chris recogió sus cosas, después de ponerse su capa azul sobre su traje negro y se reunió con Ren, Lyserg, Horo Horo y los niños en el patio.

Ren llevaba su lanza, Horo Horo su tabla de snowboard, Lyserg un aparato extraño en el brazo derecho (todos sabemos que es un aparato de radiestesia), Hanna portaba una espada y ese estuche azul que le había llamado la atención a Chris, en el que guardaba algo, rodeándole la cintura, Erika portaba una espada, un escudo, un arco y un boomerang, James llevaba un arco y un cajark con flechas colgaba de su hombro y el pequeño Nanuk traía una tabla como su padre, pero un poco más pequeña.

El joven Elric se sentó en el porche para observar lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Bien, primero quiero ver vuestras posesiones de objetos

- ¿Posesión de objetos?- preguntó Chris

- Hai… un shaman deja que su cuerpo sea poseído por un espíritu y adquiere sus habilidades, demo también puede poseer un objeto que le haya pertenecido a dicho espíritu… y después hay distintos niveles en la posesión dependiendo de la fuerza física y espiritual que tenga el shaman- explicó el hombre del pelo esmeralda.

Christopher no lo comprendió del todo, y lo reflejaba en su semblante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los shamanes.

- Ahora lo comprenderás… Hanna, tú primero…

- Hai… Kenshin- llamó a su espíritu y el samurai pelirrojo apareció enfrente de él

- Hai Hanna-sama- contestó al llamado

Hanna desenfundó su katana.

- ¡¡Kenshin posesiona tu sakabattou!! ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!- gritó el niño de cabellos de sol

El guerrero se fusionó con la espada que una vez le perteneció y esta quedó cubierta de una especie de llamas, como una bruma, de color rojo.

Chris estaba sorprendido.

"Co… como… ¡¿Cómo sin alquimia un niño pequeño puede tener tanto poder?! Esto es sorprendente…"

- Bien, ahora Erika

- Hai… Rokuta- llamó al espíritu de verdes ropas y rubios cabellos.

- Hai Erika-sama

- ¡¡Rokuta posesiona las armas legendarias!! ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!- gritó

Rokuta se metió en las armas haciendo que se cubrieran con una especie de llamas doradas, como la espada de Hanna, pero al tener las armas colgadas de su cuerpo, también este quedó cubierto con el brillo del oro.

"¡Increíble! ¡Pero si son cuatro armas! Esa niña tiene mucho poder… y su espíritu también tiene que serlo…"

- Muy bien Erika… esta vez has conseguido mantener las cuatro armas… buen trabajo…- la felicitó Ren

- Arigatô tou-chan…

- James, tu turno

- Hai… Robin- llamó a su espíritu para que se apareciera

- Hai James-sama

- ¡¡Robin posesiona tu arco!! ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!

Robin se fusionó con el arco y tanto este y el cajark con flechas adquirieron un brillo en color verde, que también cubrió al pequeño niño de ojos rubíes.

- Muy bien James… venga, ahora solo quedas tú Nanuk

- Zi… Kiriko- llamó a su pequeño duendecillo

- Kiri… kiri…

- ¡¡Kiriko pozeziona ezta tabla!! ¡¡¡POZEZIÓN DE OBDJETOZ!!!

El duendecillo de nombre Kiriko se metió en la tabla y Nanuk se montó en ella. La tabla se elevó mientras se cubría de una niebla blanquecina.

Eso fue lo más sorprendente para el Alquimista del Rayo.

"¡¡Puede volar con una tabla normal!! ¡¡¡Y la controla solo teniendo 3 años!!! Los shamanes son sorprendentes…"

- Excelente Nanuk… ya mantienes el equilibrio sobre la tabla…- lo halagó Horo Horo

- Adigatô tou-chan…

- Bien, vuestro entrenamiento cosiste en conseguir asestarnos un golpe- dijo Len

- Hai

- Bien… Bason, Kororo, Morphine… ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!- dijeron los tres padres a la vez.

Una vez tuvieron cada uno su posesión, empezó el entrenamiento. Los golpes de sus armas al chocar se escuchaban por todo el patio. Era un sonido alto y agudo que se te incrustaba en los oídos…

Los niños se compenetraban muy bien entre ellos, aunque claro, los mayores los paraban con cierta facilidad.

Christopher E. Elric observaba atentamente la pelea para no perderse detalle de ella: golpe, parada, golpe combinado, parada de frente y por la retaguardia…

Estaba tan concentrado en la batalla, cuando un llamado llegó hasta él.

- Ohayo… ¿hay alguien?- se escuchó proveniente de la entrada

- Chris… podrías… ir tú…- le pidió Lyserg mientras esquivaba, por los pelos, un ataque combinado de Hanna volando con Nanuk en la tabla de este.

El joven se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde se encontró a un joven un poco (bastante xd) más chico que él, un hombre con vestimenta de Elvis, traje blanco con adornos morados, botas negras y un tupe… ¿Cómo denominarlo? Ridículo… y a un hombre alto con bata blanca, algo pálido y algunas cicatrices adornando su cuerpo.

- Uau Hanna… ¡Cuánto has crecido de la noche a la mañana!- exclamó el bajito chico rubio también.

- Iie… yo no…

- Manta… deberías reconsiderar mi propuesta para estudiar tu cerebro…- puntualizó el hombre con pinta de médico.

- Manta, Ryu, Fausto… que gusto me da verlos- saludó Pilika, quien apareció detrás de Chris.

- Ohayo… ¿están los demás en casa?- preguntó el joven de nombre Manta.

- Hai… están entrenando con los niños en el patio.

- bueno… pues sino eres Hanna… ¿Quién eres?- le preguntaron a Chris mientras se dirigían al patio.

- Me llamo Christopher Edward Elric… ayer me perdí en la ciudad y Hanna me invitó a pasar la noche.

- Ah… ya veo… yo soy Manta Oyamada- se presentó el rubio de baja estatura- él es Ryu Umemiya- señaló al hombre del tupé- y él es Fausto VIII- indicó que era el hombre de la blanca bata.

Entonces nuestro viajero vio que al lado de Ryu había un espíritu. Un tipo verde de pelos alborotados.

- ¿Cómo se llama él?- quiso saber y señaló con su dedo a la figura transparente que estaba detrás del imitador de Elvis

Los recién llegados quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta.

- ¿Puedes ver a Tokaguero?- se extrañó el amo del espíritu

- ¿También eres un shaman?- preguntó Manta

- Iie… no soy un shaman… soy…- pero entonces se escuchó un ruido atronador no muy lejos de la casa.

"¡¡¿¿Qué ha sido ese ruido??!!"

Todos los presentes miraron en la dirección donde se escuchó el estallido y vieron que aparecían unas nubes negras en el cielo y luego un destello de luz brillante tras la aparición de estas… resplandor que Chris reconoció.

"¡Ah! Eso es… ¡¡¡UNA TRANSMUTACIÓN!!!"

Nuestro alquimista observó bien el lugar donde estaban las nubes.

"Está cerca del lugar donde me encontró Hanna… Iré a ver que sucede…"

Christopher salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había estado sentando antes, viendo a sus nuevos amigos entrenar con sus espíritus acompañantes. Cogió de su mochila, que se encontraba allí, sus gafas, que se las puso cubriendo sus ojos azul cual zafiro brillante y le quitó la funda a su tabla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, por la rapidez con que realizó todo lo anterior, y también por la recién mostrada tabla.

Se subió en ella, dio una palmada, creando así, una bola de electricidad y la metió en la tabla, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás. En cuanto la esfera de energía eléctrica hizo contacto con el motor de la tabla, esta salió disparada hacia el cielo azul, sobrepasando el muro de la pensión.

Chris volaba velozmente hacia el lugar destinado. Su cabello dorado ondeaba al viento, al igual que su capa bailaba detrás de él, al compás que el rápido viento que le daba de frente marcaba.

Llegó al punto exacto y descendió. A continuación se puso a buscar por todos sitios algún indicio de la transmutación que se vio antes, y lo que sus ojos descubrieron, fue una caja de acero. La cogió cuidadosamente entre sus manos y la examinó, hallando en ella el mismo dibujo que llevaba en su capa azulada.

- Tou-chan…- sonrió para sí mismo

- ¡¡¡¡CHRIIISS!!!!- se oyó desde el cielo.

El aludido miró hacia arriba y vio acercarse, volando sobre una tabla cubierta de bruma blanca, a Hanna y Nanuk, subidos en la tabla de este último.

- ¡Aquí!- los llamó

El joven de los cabellos dorados se subió otra vez a su tabla, regalo de su madre, y ascendió hasta reunirse con ellos.

- ¿Qué era ese ruido? Saliste disparado… ¡Menudo susto nos diste!- le dijo el pequeño Hanna.

- ¡¡Chriz tenes una tabla como yo!!- gritó alegre Nanuk de ver que su amigo tenía algo igual que él.

- Hai…

- Mejor volvamos… todos se han quedado preocupados… como saliste disparado hacia el cielo tan repentinamente…- le informó el pequeño Shaman del mono azul.

- Hai… regresemos…

Pusieron rumbo a la pensión Asakura, cruzando la gran cúpula celeste que era el cielo, velozmente. Llegaron y descendieron en el patio, donde aún estaban todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

- ¡¿Quién es este crío?!- dijo Ryu mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Chris, a la vez que este guardaba su tabla en su funda.

- Si no le importa… no soy un crío, que tengo 15 años…- dijo todo lo calmadamente que pudo.

"¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice crío?! Ahora entiendo como se sentía papá cada vez que le decían "enano", "retaco", "tapón"… es frustrante la verdad…"

- Y soy un Alquimista Nacional… creo que merezco un poco de respeto…

- ¡¡¿¿UN ALQUIMISTA??!!- se sorprendieron los 3 que aún no sabían el secreto tan bien guardado del joven Elric.

- Hai… Chris no es de aquí…- dijo Erika

- Viene de otro lugar…- dijo James

Christopher les contó a ellos también de donde venía, habló sobre su familia, porque era Alquimista Nacional y como llegó hasta allí…

- Así que llegaste aquí de forma parecida a lo que ha pasado hace un momento…- concluyó Fausto, dando a entender que había comprendido todo.

- ¿Y que has encontrado Chris?- preguntó James, haciendo ver que era hijo del famoso detective Lyserg Diethel.

- Pues… lo que visteis era una transmutación para viajar…- explicó- en el lugar donde apareció estaba esta caja- les enseñó el objeto dicho- tou-chan debió realizar el mismo círculo para viajar que yo…

El muchacho de la capa azul abrió la caja de ese metal grisáceo delante de todos y se sorprendió de lo que había dentro. Lo primero que vió fue un sobre blanco… una carta que estaba encima de otras cosas que yacían en el fondo de la caja. La cogió y llegó el destinatario…

"_Para Christopher Edward Elric"_

En cuanto que vió su nombre escrito en ella, dejó la caja a un lado y abrió el sobre rápidamente para leer el contenido de la carta.

"_Pero hijo Chris… ¡¡¡QUE HAS HECHO!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre usar precisamente "ese" círculo para viajar??!! ¿A que no te leíste las advertencias? Pero que te tengo dicho… _

_El círculo de transmutación que utilizaste te traslada en el tiempo y en el espacio… aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabrás… pero tiene una condición para dejarte volver… SOLO PODRÁS VOLVER CUANDO HAYAS AYUDADO A MÁS DE CINCO PERSONAS QUE SE CRUCEN EN TU CAMINO… la transmutación te permite desplazarte a cualquier época, pero no podrás volver a casa hasta que ayudes a más de cinco personas… Nicolas Flamell pensaba que esto era un poder demasiado poderoso y codiciado por las personas de oscuro corazón, así que puso esa condición… desde luego… había un montón de círculos para viajar, y tuviste que usar precisamente ese…_

_Tú madre está muy preocupada por ti y me ha dado unos cuantos llaverazos ya por habértelo permitido… ay Chris… ¿Por qué te tuviste que parecer hasta a mí en esto?_

_Como no sabremos cuanto tiempo tardarás en volver… te mando un papel especial transmutado aquí en casa. Solo tendrás que mandar la carta con el mismo círculo que usaste y se transportará directamente a casa…_

_Por favor… escribe a menudo para no preocuparnos… sobre todo hazlo por tu madre… ya sabes como es… y también por Sara-chan… La pobre está muy preocupada por ti… no ha dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste… recuerda que eres su único primo… Cuando mires dentro de la caja, verás un par de guantes especiales… te los ha transmutado ella…_

_Por favor hijo… ten mucho cuidado y procura no revelar a mucha gente tus habilidades…_

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… el círculo de transmutación que usas para viajar te transportará a lugares donde tengas que ayudar a personas, mientras no aprendas a controlarlo… esto también viene advertido en el libro, por eso te lo recuerdo…_

_Bueno… cuídate Chris-chan… hijo mío…_

_Te quiere:_

_Tu familia_

_Psdt: tu madre te manda algunas herramientas y partes de automails que sirven para tu tabla, y también vendas y algunas medicinas… ¡Ay! ¡¡Winry!! ¡Ese llaverazo me dolió!"_

Cuando Chris terminó de leer la posdata, tenía los ojos llorosos… sus lágrimas empañaban su visión en esos ojos del color del cielo oscurecido que había heredado de su madre…

- Tou-chan… Kaa-chan… Sara-chan… Alphonse oji-san… Elizabeth oba-san…

- Chris… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Pilika

El alquimista les pasó la carta de su familia a los shamanes para que la leyeran, y así pudieran enterarse mejor de lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, él cogió la caja de metal y miró su contenido. Lo primero que sacó del fondo, fueron un par de guantes blancos, regalo de su pequeña primita. ¿Y cual no fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió en ellos el mismo símbolo que estaba bordado en su funda para su tabla? El mismo dibujo que llevaba orgulloso en su capa color cian, y que era atravesado por un rayo, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre de alquimista. Chris sonrió cálidamente y una imagen de su pequeña prima de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes muy clareados, de un color aguamarina diría yo, dando a entender que también heredó algo del color dorado de su padre en ellos, aparte del color esmeralda de su madre; una sonrisa cálida y tierna, digna de una niña feliz de 8 añitos, y su vestido naranja bailando con el viento a la vez que su cabello…

- Sara-chan…- susurró

Luego de esto, revisó también las demás cosas…

"Creo… creo que mamá se excedió mandándome vendas y medicinas… ni que fuera a luchar en una batalla… y las piezas… no creo que la rompa… pero nunca vienen de más… Mamá…"

Cuando el último de todos acabó de leer la carta, él la guardó junto a la caja y las demás cosas en su mochila.

- Así que la forma de volver es ayudando a más de 5 personas…- sentenció Ren

- Hai…

Christopher se quedó pensativo un momento y luego habló.

- Bueno… será mejor que me ponga en marcha… aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer, sino no podré volver a casa…- al terminar de hablar, sacó de su mochila una tiza.

- Lo comprendemos Chris-kun… demo puedes quedarte más tiempo si quieres…

- Arigatô… demo tengo que marcharme- comenzó a dibujar el círculo para viajar.

Pero mientras lo hacía, Hanna se acercó a él, con una mirada muy decidida.

- Chris… déjame ir contigo…

- ¡¡¡HANNA!!!- gritaron todos ante la sorpresa de tal revelación

- Demo Hanna…- lo intentó hacer cambiar de opinión el alquimista, una vez acabó de dibujar su medio de transporte.

- Para poder volver a casa… tienes que ayudar a las personas… Ayúdame…- le imploró- puedes trasladarte en el tiempo… ¡Puedes salvar a mis padres! Onegai… déjame acompañarte…- cuando dijo esto, estaba arrodillado ante Christopher Edward Elric, con los ojos empañados de pequeñas gotas de líquido puro y cristalino, llamadas lágrimas.

Chris se conmovió ante las palabras tan solemnes del niño. Se arrodilló frente a él, le alzó la cara para verlo a los ojos, y le limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Está bien… vendrás conmigo…

La sonrisa más grande de felicidad, agradecimiento, respeto, amistad… y un sin fin de sentimientos más, que Chris jamás hubiese visto… se la dedicó a él, el pequeño Hanna Asakura, a sus 7 años de edad.

- Arigatô… Arigatô… ¡¡¡ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU!!!- se abrazó a él.

Un rato después, Chris ya estaba listo con sus cosas y colocado encima del círculo pintado con tiza blanca en el suelo del patio. Hanna también estaba preparado y corrió hacia su compañero de viaje con una mochila, llena con las cosas que necesitase, su katana colgada en la cintura, y junto a esta, su estuche color naranja, donde aún Chris, no sabía que llevaba.

- ¿Estás listo?

- ¡Hai!

- ¿Y Kenshin y Amidamaru?- preguntó Chris por los dos espíritus que acompañaban siempre a Hanna

Al momento de pronunciar sus nombres, los aludidos aparecieron a su lado.

- Aquí estamos Hanna-sama

- Está vez solo podrá acompañarme Kenshin

- Hai Hanna-sama, tenga mucho cuidad… y Kenshin, cuida bien de Hanna-sama…- le pidió el samurai de cabellera plateada, de nombre Amidamaru

- Por supuesto Amidamaru

- Hanna-kun… ten mucho cuidado…- dijo Tamao

- Demuestra lo que vales si es necesario…- dijo Ren- que sepan que eres el hijo del Shaman King…

- No le des muchos problemas a Chris… Hanna-chan- le advirtió Horo Horo

- ¡¡No me llames -chan!!- se quejó

- Chris, cuídalo mucho… onegai…- le dijo Lyserg

- Hanna itoko-chan, Chris… volved pronto- les dijeron los 3 niños a los viajeros

- Hai…

- Bien, ¿todo listo?- preguntó Chris

Hanna asintió con ganas.

- Pues agárrate fuerte a mí

Chris dio una palmada y extendió los brazos hacia el suelo, activando así el círculo de transmutación. Hanna se asustó un poco y se cogió muy fuerte de la cintura de nuestro Alquimista del Rayo. Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron en un haz de luz dorada, hacia un nuevo destino…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y con un poco (mucho) de retraso, aquí está el capítulo 4 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Perdónenme por todo el tiempo que estuve sin subir un capítulo en este finc, pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y mi otro finc, "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" me ocupó casi todo el tiempo. Prometo intentar seguir subiendo capítulos aquí, pero no se si serán tan rápidos.

Bueno, ya visteis otra de las series que conforman este finc… Shaman King, y el pequeño Hanna es el que acompaña a Chris en su aventura… veremos a ver que aventuras les deparará este emocionante viaje…

Bueno, no dispongo de mucho más tiempo… así que no podré dejarles adelanto…

Sin más dilación…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 "Otro chico con problemas" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. Otro chico con problemas

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. ****Personaje****: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5. Otro chico con problemas**

"Otra vez todo me da vueltas… como cuando lo usé por primera vez… Noto a Hanna agarrado a mí… tiene miedo… su agarre es muy fuerte… ¿Me pregunto a donde iremos a parar esta vez? Se me empieza a nublar la vista… todo se vuelve borroso… Agarro fuertemente a Hanna, quien ya ha perdido el conocimiento… es demasiado pequeño para soportar esto… y creo que yo tampoco puedo aguantar mucho más… Todo se envuelve en un manto de oscuridad…"

Estamos en el valle de un río. Para ser más exactos, justo en el cauce… A un lado se encuentra entablada una ciudad. Parece una ciudad grande, pues son muchas la cantidad de casas que se ven edificadas… pero eso no es lo que interesa ahora… Volvemos al río y cruzamos a la otra orilla, a través de un puente de madera robusta, en la cual se alza un bosque oscuro y frondoso… aunque ambas orillas son hermosamente adornadas por una hilera de cerezos en flor, quienes dejan caer los rosados pétalos de sus flores, para que dancen junto a la melodía que el viento interpreta en ese momento… Todo está en una calmada armonía, pero entonces… un destello que aparece en el lado del río donde esta el bosque, rompe esta tranquilidad…

Escaso tiempo después, dos personas cruzaban ese puente, cuando descubrieron algo justo en la orilla del río.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Mira Kenji nii-chan!!- exclama un pequeño niño, quien tira rápidamente de su acompañante, un joven muchacho, para apresurarse a llegar junto a las dos personas que acaban de descubrir en la orilla del río

Chris abrió poco a poco sus azulados ojos, encontrándose la celeste y cristalina agua del río en su campo de visión.

"Ah… mi cabeza… madre mía que viajecito… Así que… estamos en la orilla de un río… Parece de cauce calmado… y debe de estar muy fresquita… ¡Un momento! Aquí hay algo que falla… ¡Ah! ¡¡HANNA!!"

Bajó su vista hacia su lado, para encontrarse al pequeño shaman desmayado agarrado a él.

- ¡¡¡HANNA!!! ¡¡¡HANNA!!! ¡Vamos despierta!- lo zarandeó un poco, aunque bastante asustado porque pudiera ocurrirle algo al pequeño

Hanna se revolvió un poco y luego abrió sus ojitos negros para que a Christopher se le aliviara el alma, al saberlo bien.

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó aún preocupado

- Hai… aunque me duele la cabeza un poco…

- ¿Hanna-sama se encuentra bien?- preguntó el espíritu acompañante haciendo su aparición.

- Hai… no te preocupes Kenshin- sonrió el Asakura para tranquilizar a su espíritu

- ¡Eh vosotros! ¡¿Os encontráis bien?!- oyeron los dos rubios desde su espalda.

Se giraron, y vieron terminando de cruzar un puente de madera, que unía ambas partes del río, a un joven pelirrojo de largo cabello recogido en una cola, quien era arrastrado corriendo por un niño pequeño de pelo negro levantado hacia arriba.

Kenshin se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a las dos personas, pues parece ser que había reconocido a alguien… Al pelirrojo…

- Kenji-chan…- logró articular el espíritu del samurai y Chris logró escucharlo

- ¿Le conoces Kenshin?

Pero ya no le pudo responder, porque los dos corredores se habían acercado definitivamente a ellos. Hanna se agarró aún más fuerte a Chris, pues aunque no le temía a nada, no sabía como debía actuar para no ponerlo en un compromiso.

- Tranquilos… no queremos haceros daño… ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo

- Hai… Arigatô gozaimasu por preocuparos…

Se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron un poco la tierra de sus ropas.

- Menos mal… Shinya os encontró y me avisó…- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos refiriéndose al pequeño que lo acompañaba

- Arigatô Shinya y…

- Kenji… Kenji Himura y Shinya Mioyin…

- Christopher Edward Elric y Hanna Asakura…

- Lleváis unas ropas raras… no sois de aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó curioso el pequeño Shinya, consiguiendo alarmar a Chris

"¡¿Y ahora que?! ¡¿Cómo le explico que yo soy de un lugar y tiempo diferente a Hanna?! ¿O quizás no debería? Aunque Kenshin parece conocer al pelirrojo… ¿como se llamaba? ¡Ah si! Kenji… ¿Serán familia? Porque sinceramente… no creo que haya mucha gente pelirroja… jeje… ¡Argh! Me estoy desconcentrando del tema principal… ¡¿Cómo diantres voy a salir de esta?!"

- Iie… somos de Inglaterra… aunque nacimos en Tokyo, pues nuestros padres son japoneses… de ahí nuestros rasgos…- contestó rápidamente el pequeño Hanna por él, sorprendiéndolo en el acto

"Muy buena Hanna… eres un genio pequeño…"

- Ya decía yo… ¿Y que hacéis por aquí? Si se puede saber…- quiso saber el joven pelirrojo de ojos azules… un color muy hermoso por cierto…

- Estamos de paso… viajando para conocer el país donde nacimos… pues nos marchamos de aquí cuando éramos muy pequeños…- le respondió ahora nuestro alquimista- Sumimasen que te lo pregunte Kenji… demo, ¿Dónde y en que año estamos? Creo que el golpe que me he dado, ha sido muy fuerte y no lo recuerdo…

- Tranquilo Christopher… este es el año 32 de la Era Meiji, y estáis en Tokyo…

"¡¡¡AÑO 32!!! ¡¡¡ERA MEIJI!!! Si que nos ha traído lejos esta vez la transmutación… demo, si lo que papá me dijo se cumple… aquí tiene que haber alguien que necesita ayuda…"

- Kenji nii-chan… ¿pueden quedarse en casa?- preguntó el pequeño de aparentes 4 años

- Eso habría que preguntárselo a ellos... demo por nosotros ningún problema…- seguidamente, el joven de nombre Kenji, miró interrogante a nuestros viajeros

"Si estuviera yo solo… no me importaría pasar la noche a la intemperie… pero con Hanna… es muy pequeño todavía… y no me quiero arriesgar a nada… creo que mejor nos quedamos… aunque espero que no seamos una molestia…"

- La verdad es que todavía no teníamos pensado donde pasar la noche… demo no queremos ser una molestia…

- Ninguna… así Shinya tendrá con quien jugar…- sonrió de forma especial, según Chris, pues no había visto nunca una sonrisa así, Kenji Himura.

"Que sonrisa tan hermosa… nunca había visto una igual… y eso que la de mamá y la de Sara-chan son muy bonitas… Y que decir de la de Hanna, esa me sorprendió… pero es que la de Kenji tiene algo… parece como si esa sonrisa nunca se borrase de su rostro… si la heredó de alguien… ese alguien debió tener un alma muy pura…"

- Está bien… aceptamos…

- ¡¡Hai!! ¿Hanna jugará conmigo?- saltó Shinya cogiendo de la mano a Hanna

- Claro- le sonrió el rubio

- ¡¡Bien!! ¡Vamos!- y empezó a caminar tirando de Hanna, pero cuando este fue a dar el primer paso, sintió un dolor punzante en el pie y tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo.

- ¡¡Hanna!! ¡¿Estás bien?!- se alarmó Chris agachándose a la altura de su compañero

- Me duele el pie… creo que me he torcido el tobillo…

- Súbete a mi espalda… yo te llevaré- le propuso el alquimista

- Demo…

- Vamos Hanna… hazle caso a Christopher… además nuestra casa no está lejos… yo os llevaré las cosas…- dijo Kenji para que el shaman no se preocupara de ser una molestia

- Va… vale…

Hanna se subió a la espalda de Chris y el joven pelirrojo, Kenji, cogió ambas mochilas y la tabla de Chris, claro que el pobre muchacho se preguntaba que podía ser aquello que era tan grande y extraño. Pusieron rumbo a la casa de las personas que les habían encontrado, y cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando se pararon ante una casa bastante grande y majestuosa… claro que es debido a lo que decía el cartel de la entrada… "Dojo Kamiya-Kasshin".

Kenji abrió la gran puerta de madera de roble y Shinya entró corriendo al interior.

- ¡¡Tadaima!! ¡¡Tou-chan!! ¡¡Kaa-chan!!

- Vamos pasad- los invitó Kenji- ¡¡Tadaima!!- dijo también

- ¡¡¡UAU!!! ¡¡Es más grande que mi casa!!- exclamó alucinado el pequeño Asakura con el tamaño de la construcción

Estando en el patio, que era lo primero que había una vez atravesadas las puertas principales, escucharon un ruido proveniente de un gran edificio contiguo a la casa principal.

- Yahiko nii-chan debe de estar dando clase todavía…- dijo Kenji- vamos con él

Se dirigieron sin objeción alguna por parte de los invitados, al edificio anteriormente visto, que era el dojo de entrenamiento, y encontraron en su interior, a muchas personas con shinais en mano, que repetían constantemente los mismos movimientos que el hombre que se encontraba al frente de toda la clase.

- ¡¡¡YYAAAHHH!!!- gritó al dar la última estocada- bien eso es todo por hoy…

- ¡¡Hai!! ¡¡Domo arigatô gozaimasu Mioyin-sensei!!

Las personas abandonaron el lugar y mientras tanto, el pequeño Shinya se acercó a la pared de la cual colgaban varios shinais y se hizo con uno. A continuación se acercó sigilosamente y sin hacer el mínimo ruido hacia el profesor, Yahiko, por detrás.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?- quiso saber Christopher, pues le era extraño el comportamiento del pequeño de 4 años

- Ahora veréis…- le contestó Kenji muy calmado y con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona, como cuando haces una travesura.

Shinya saltó con la espada lista para dar un golpe sobre Yahiko, cuando ya estuvo justo detrás de él a la distancia que quería. Pero el hombre moreno de cabellos puntiagudos se dio la vuelta repentinamente y paró el golpe con las manos desnudas… Aunque no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio por haber apoyado mal el pie en el giro, y caer al suelo con el niño, moreno también, encima de él

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!- se reía feliz el pequeño Shinya

- Increíble Yahiko nii-chan… tu propio hijo… con cuatro años… te ha derribado… ¡A ti! El maestro del estilo Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu… jeje- intentaba, aunque sin éxito, contener su risa el joven Kenji.

- Jeje… ¡Derribé a tou-chan! ¿Viste Kenji nii-chan?

- Bueno vale… demo ya vale de reíros u os daré una sesión de entrenamiento a los dos…- avisó el golpeado mientras se levantaba del suelo y ponía a su hijo de pie, al lado de los demás, aunque la mirada que les puso… decía que no mentía- que recordaréis por mucho… mucho… tiempo…

Entonces reparó en la presencia de los dos rubios, el más pequeño en la espalda del más grande, y se extrañó al verlos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tenemos invitados?

- Hai… estaban desmayados cerca del río, y como no tenían donde pasar la noche… los hemos invitado…- lo informó Kenji de la situación

De repente, Yahiko puso una expresión nostálgica en su rostro mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

- Digno hijo de ellos…- susurró para él, aunque no contó con que el agudizado oído de nuestro alquimista si llegó a oírlo

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso con ese tono de nostalgia? Argh… soy demasiado curioso… ya me lo decían papá y mamá…"

- De acuerdo, ¿y como os llamáis?

- ¡Oh! Sumimasen por nuestra irrespetuosidad…- se disculpó el joven de ojos azules- Me llamó Christopher Edward Elric, demo podéis llamarme Chris, y él es Hanna Asakura…- los presentó a ambos

- Hajimemashite, mi nombre es Yahiko Mioyin… maestro del estilo Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu- se presentó el hombre- ¿Y que le ha pasado al pequeño Hanna?

- Nos caímos en la orilla del río y Hanna se ha torcido el tobillo

- Vamos con Tsubame nee-chan para que le cure- dijo Kenji

Y con esto ya el pobre de Christopher Edward Elric se quedó lo más sorprendido del mundo…

"¿Tsubame nee-chan? ¿Yahiko nii-chan? Pero si Yahiko es el padre de Shinya… y Shinya llama a Kenji hermano… ¿No tendría que ser Yahiko también su padre? Aunque también podría ser adoptado… ¡¡Pero si le llama hermano!! No entiendo nada… esto me supera…"

En eso iba pensando el alquimista mientras se dirigían a la casa principal. Abrieron la puerta corrediza y entraron en el interior.

- ¡¡Tadaima kaa-chan!!- gritó el pequeño Shinya

- Tadaima- dijeron los otros integrantes de la familia que acoge a nuestros viajeros

Y al llamado de ellos, una mujer vestida con un kimono rosa pastel, cabellos castaños muy claros y cortos, y los ojos marrones muy oscuros, como Shinya, apareció en el recibidor de la casa.

- Okaeri nasai Shinya-chan, Kenji-kun…- saludó a los niños como una sonrisa- okaeri anata…- dijo suavemente mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa y una mirada intensa al hombre maestro de ese dojo

Entonces reparó en la presencia de dos personas que no conocía. Dos muchachos de cabellos dorados como el mismo oro, a quienes no había visto nunca.

- ¡Oh! Tenemos invi…- pero se asustó mucho cuando vio como venía Hanna subido sobre Chris- ¡Oh! ¡¿Pero que le ha pasado?!

- Hanna se ha torcido el tobillo kaa-chan…

- ¡Oh! Pasad a dentro para que le cure

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu- dijeron Chris y Hanna

Yahiko, Kenji y Shinya condujeron a los aventureros al salón, mientras la mujer iba a por el botiquín para curar a Hanna. Una vez se encontraban atendiendo la inflamación del pequeño, Tsubame le preguntó al niño del mono azul.

- Así que… te llamas Hanna… Un tanto raro ponerle "flor" a un niño…

- Hai… fue idea de mi kaa-chan… y cualquiera le discute o contradice a ella…- por un momento ensombreció su mirada pareciendo recordar algo no muy bonito- demo estoy orgulloso de mi nombre… porque es la unión de los de mis padres… Yoh y Anna Asakura…- agachó la cabeza al mencionar sus nombres… era muy doloroso para él.

- Es un bonito nombre- le sonrió- ¿Y tú como te llamas?- le preguntó repentinamente al joven Elric

- Christopher Edward Elric, aunque me puede decir Chris… hajimemashite Tsubame-san

- No sois de por aquí ¿verdad? Lleváis unas ropas raras…

- Iie… ellos está de visita…- empezó a hablar Kenji y les contó lo mismo que antes les había dicho Hanna a él y al pequeño Shinya.

Los adultos se sorprendieron mucho por el relato, pues no se esperaban ver en estos tiempos a unos niños tan pequeños de trotamundos…

Tsubame terminó de vendar el pie del shaman y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Bueno… pues esto ya está…- se levantó- iré a preparar la habitación…- hizo saber la mujer y acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

Una vez los chicos se quedaron solos en la habitación, Yahiko tomó la palabra.

- Bueno… podéis quedaros aquí de mientras…- se giró hacia Kenji- Ven Kenji… una sesión de entrenamiento antes de comer…

- Hai Yahiko nii-chan…- se levantaron del suelo y se iban a ir al patio, cuando de repente el joven de cabellos del color de las llamas se giró hacia los rubios- o si queréis, podéis ver el entrenamiento… seguro que os gustará…- sonrió y siguió a su "hermano"

Hanna miró a Chris, y este supo en seguida que se moría por ver como peleaban, así que el alquimista ayudó al niño Asakura ha llegar hasta el porche construido en tablado de madera, para ver el combate. Shinya se excusó diciendo que iría a ayudar a su madre, porque no la había visto en casi toda el día, así que salió del cuarto.

Mientras en el patio, Yahiko y Kenji estaban frente a frente, intimidándose con sus miradas. Se podía vislumbrar la tensión del ambiente y también la concentración que rodeaba a los espadachines.

Entonces el joven Kenji desenfundó su katana, sorprendiendo a Hanna con ella.

- Esa… esa es mi sakabattou…- susurró bajito

El maestro moreno también desenfundo su katana, dejándola ver… otra sakabattou…

Se colocaron en la posición inicial y entonces…

- ¡¡¡HAJIME!!!- gritó Yahiko y comenzó la pelea.

Kenji era rapidísimo… tanto, que desaparecía de la vista de nuestros viajeros. Pero Yahiko también era muy bueno, y se defendía de los ataques, que con fiereza, el pelirrojo le asestaba. Golpe tras golpe de espadas, el combate avanzaba… unas veces era el maestro del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu quien tenía que retroceder, y otras veces era el adolescente de ojos zafiros…

Los ojos azules y negros de los muchachos de dorados cabellos estaban abiertos de par en par de la impresión por la pelea…

"¡¡¡ES INCREÍBLE!!! ¡¡¡QUE MAESTRÍA!!! ¡¡¡QUE MAGNIFICENCIA!!! ¡¡¡QUE CONTROL TAN SOBRENATURAL DE LA ESPADA!!! Esto no lo había visto nunca… si ya me sorprendí cuando vi entrenar a la familia de Hanna… con esto acabo de llevarme otra gran sorpresa en mi corta vida… Los entrenamientos que yo realizo con papá y tío Alphonse no se parecen en nada… Como se nota que aquí se debe saber pelear para sobrevivir… aunque, este es el año 32 de la Era Meiji… creo haber leído algo sobre esta era… Se supone que la era de las katanas y guerras era la Era Tokugawa, y no la era Meiji… aunque también es verdad que el famoso Hitokiri Battousai estuvo luchando también en esta época… y no se porque encuentro algunas cosas iguales en cuanto a Kenshin y Battousai… pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora… Mejor sigo viendo el combate… está muy interesante… aunque no dejo de ver similitudes entre el estilo de combate de Kenji y el que uso Hanna… En fin… si en esta época también hay katanas… será por alguna causa…"

- Kenji-chan…- susurró una voz apareciendo entre medias de los dos chicos que veían la pelea en el porche.

- ¿Le conoces Kenshin?- preguntó curioso su amo a Kenshin, quien acababa de hacer su aparición.

- Él… él es… ese es mi hijo…- reveló.

¡¡¡¡TAAASSSHHH!!!

Se escuchó el agudo ruido del choque que provocaron las dos katanas de metal.

Los dos habitantes del porche apartaron su mirada del espíritu, quien estaba ensimismado mirando la escena que ahora contemplaban ellos.

Kenji y Yahiko se hallaban inmóviles en la posición correspondiente a haber acabado de realizar un golpe o kata… Ninguno de los dos pestañeaba si quiera…

Entonces… una katana cayó, haciendo mucho ruido al entrar en contacto con el suelo… Kenji perdió fuerzas, cosa que hizo que soltara su katana y tuviera que apoyarse en su rodilla para no caer de cara a tierra.

El ganador envainó su espada y se agachó para ayudar al vencido.

- No te… he podido… vencer…

- Demo casi lo consigues…- lo animó Yahiko- pones tu alma en los golpes… tu otou-san estaría orgulloso de ti…

Mientras ellos hablaban… nuestros amigos del porche de madera…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿TU HIJO???!!!- se sorprendieron

Entonces, una vez Kenji se pudo poner el pie y ayudado por Yahiko, se acercaron a nuestros sorprendidos muchachos de cabellos de oro, quienes para disimular las cosas, callaron rápidamente y los alabaron.

- ¡¡Uau!! ¡¡Kenji eres muy rápido!!- admiró Hanna al pelirrojo

- Arigatô, demo… Yahiko nii-chan es mejor que yo…

Y ya en este punto del día desde que llegaron… el "curioso" de Christopher Edward Elric, no pudo contener más sus ansias de saber, y decidió preguntarle a sus anfitriones algo que le llevaba rondando la cabeza desde que pisó la casa por primera vez, o… ¿quizás desde que escuchara a Kenji decir cierta cosa?

"Ya no puedo más con esta duda… ¡¡Argh!! ¡¿Por qué habré heredado la curiosidad de papá?! Aunque… sino fuera por ella… quizás hoy no sería quien soy… jeje, irónico ¿no?"

- Sumimasen por la pregunta- interrumpió el alquimista- demo llevo un rato dándole vueltas a una cosa… Si Yahiko-san es el onii-san de Kenji… ¿no debería ser Shinya el sobrino de Kenji?- hizo una pausa- demo él le llama onii-chan… y si Yahiko-san es el onii-san de Kenji… ¿no deberíais tener el mismo apellido?

- Jeje… es que es algo complicado de comprender…- comenzó su explicación Kenji- Yahiko nii-chan fue el primer discípulo de mi Kaa-chan, antigua maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, y él vivía con nosotros… Mis padres lo querían como a un hijo… y cuando yo nací, me dijeron que era mi onii-chan?

- Aaahhh… ya veo…

- Y en cuanto a lo de Shinya…- intervino ahora el padre del nombrado- yo se lo pedí a Kenji cuado volvió de su entrenamiento con Hiko-sama… le pedí que quería que le permitiera a mi primer hijo llamarle onii-chan…- de repente, pareció recordar algo muy amargo- y justo días antes de saberlo… ocurrió aquello…

Chris se quedó pensando en lo último dicho por el hombre moreno, y repentinamente pareció hacer encajar algunas piezas del rompecabezas que tenía en su mente.

"Eso que ha dicho el señor Yahiko… ha sido muy extraño… y lo que dijo en el dojo también… se refería a los padres de Kenji con tanta tristeza y nostalgia… ¡¡Un momento!! ¡¡¡SUS PADRES!!! Pues claro… Ay… pero mira que llego a ser irresponsable… aún no me he presentado a ellos…"

- ¿Y tus padres Kenji? Ahora que me quedó claro eso, quisiera mostrarles mi agradecimiento… y como no los he visto por aquí… pues…- paró su diálogo- ¿Están de viaje?

Todo se envolvió en un sepulcral y absoluto silencio… y eso sorprendió a Chris y a Hanna… pero al parecer a Kenshin no, quien apareció al lado de su amo, pero con una mirada muy endurecida y apagada… sus ojos violetas no tenían brillo…

- Mis padres… ellos murieron hace 4 años…- dijo con un tono muy melancólico

- Gomen nasai…- se disculpó Chris algo cortado, pues ya era la segunda vez que preguntaba por alguien y ese alguien había muerto.

- No pasa nada… tengo vagos, demo buenos recuerdos de mi infancia con los dos… aunque mi otou-san casi nunca estaba en casa…- pausó su relato el chico de fogosa cabellera y llevó su mirada marina hacia el lugar donde estaba Kenshin, quedándose como ensimismado por un segundo mirando a la nada, pues él no veía nada.

El espíritu mientras esto ocurría, no se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada a su hijo, así que bajó la cabeza, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante de todo el mundo.

Christopher se fijó en este gesto que le llamó la atención…

"¿Por qué Kenshin bajará la cabeza? ¿Será por lo que ha dicho que nunca estaba en casa? No sé… a mi me da que hay algo más que ellos dos esconden…"

- Llegué a odiarlo por dejarnos solos a kaa-chan y a mí…- siguió contando Kenji- demo Yahiko nii-chan me hizo entrar en razón…- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su "hermano", volteando a verle- El día que volvió mi tou-chan… fue el día que murieron los dos… junto a los cerezos…- volvió a pararse para coger aire- ojalá… ojalá…- cerró sus puños en señal de frustración- ojalá mi otou-san no se hubiese marchado… ojalá no lo hubiese hecho… quizás entonces… quizás… todo hubiera sido distinto…- una lágrima asomó por sus ojos del color de los zafiros y rodó solitaria por su mejilla izquierda.

- Kenji-chan…- susurró el espíritu del samurai, destrozado por cada palabra que su hijo había pronunciado- gomen nasai de gozaru yo…- las lágrimas de puro líquido salino abordaron sus ojos violetas, aunque transparentes, y descendían con rapidez por el rostro de Kenshin.

Nuestro querido Alquimista del Rayo, que había estado atento a cada gesto de ambos pelirrojos, ponía su mente a trabajar para encontrar un orden coherente de todo lo que pasaba.

"Es demasiado triste… Kenshin está destrozado por todo lo que ha escuchado… aunque su hijo no ha dicho que le guarde rencor… pero tiene que ser muy dolorosa toda esta situación… Porque yo estoy seguro de que Kenshin está muy arrepentido de todo lo que hizo… después de todo… vagó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo encontrar por fin el perdón para sus pecados… y en ese camino encontró el calor de un hogar… junto a Kaoru Kamiya, según recuerdo, ese era el nombre de su esposa, y junto a su hijo… Pero la parte después de que colgase la espada está algo confusa en todo lo que he leído y oído… Kenji tiene razón… si Kenshin no se hubiese ido… quizás para él la vida hubiera sido distinta… ¡¡Espera un momento!! ¡¡¡ESO ES!!! Si Kenshin no se hubiera ido… ¡¡¡ESO ES!!! ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA SOLUCIÓN!!!"

- Bueno… demo ya basta de caras largas por hoy…- intervino Yahiko, sacando al joven Elric de sus divagaciones- Vamos a comer… Tsubame cocina de maravilla…

- Hai- contestaron todos.

Los dos combatientes de la pelea abrieron el camino hacia el salón, y detrás de ellos, los seguían Chris, con el pequeño Hanna a su espalda. Pero sin que sus guías se percatasen, el fue rezagándose poco a poco, pues tenía que comunicarle algo al niño urgentemente, y no se podía arriesgar a que lo escucharan… no aún.

- Hanna…- lo llamó en un susurro

- Dime Chris

- Creo que la persona que necesita ayuda en este tiempo es Kenji…

- ¿Hai? ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó

- Bueno… después de comer les explicaremos todo… demo lo malo va a ser que nos crean…

"Es cierto… no había caído en eso… Ellos no conocen la alquimia, ni tampoco creo que conozcan la magia del shamanismo… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos crean?"

- Tengo una idea…- exclamó en tono bajo el shaman- ¿Puedes…?- y le contó su plan

- Hai… buena idea…

Llegaron al salón, donde Shinya y Tsubame estaban poniendo una suculenta comida en la mesa. Comieron animadamente todos juntos, y se rieron mucho cuando el pequeño Shinya se quedó con una pequeña mancha de salsa de tomate en la comisura de los labios… Tenía una expresión monísima y más riéndose.

Después de comer, Christopher pidió la atención de sus acogedores, pues les dijo que quería mostrarles algo. Dejó a Hanna sentado en la salita, lugar donde les pidió que le esperasen, y él fue a coger sus cosas. Regresó y le dio su mochila a su acompañante, y acto seguido se coloca al frente de todos de todos, después de soltar su tabla y su mochila a su lado.

- Bueno… ¿Y que querías enseñarnos Chris-kun?- inició la conversación la esposa del maestro

- Más que enseñar… sería… decir la verdad…

- ¿La verdad?

- Veréis… primero de nada… Nosotros no venimos de Inglaterra…- quiso empezar con eso para no acarrear tanta confusión, aunque no estaba seguro de conseguirlo- ni siquiera somos de este tiempo…

- ¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!!- exclamaron muy, pero que muy, sorprendidos

- Hai… yo soy un Alquimista Nacional reconocido con el nombre de Alquimista del Rayo, procedente de Reezembul… y mi amigo Hanna es un shaman… procedente de Tokio, demo del año 2007…

- …- todos estaban con los ojos y la boca abiertos del shock por lo revelado.

- Veréis… llegamos aquí gracias a una Transmutación Alquímica… Con ella podemos viajar en el espacio y en el tiempo… Demo como el principio básico de la Alquimia dice: "Hay que sacrificar algo para obtener lo que se desea, y para ello, se debe pagar con algo del mismo valor"… Pues esta transmutación sigue una variación de esta regla… Yo puedo viajar por el tiempo… demo a cambio, debo ayudar a personas que me encuentre en mi camino, para así poder volver a mi casa…- hizo una parada necesaria, pues debía coger aire, y así pudo ver la forma tan graciosa en que los ojos de las 4 personas a las que estaba intentando explicar su situación, se desencajaban, y en como su boca caía abierta a más no poder- Hanna viene conmigo para evitar la muerte de sus padres… y en este tiempo… Tú eres el que necesita ayuda…- levantó su brazo y señaló a uno de los cuatro- Kenji Himura… hijo de Kaoru y Kenshin Himura…- finalizó con su dedo índice apuntando hacia el pelirrojo

Durante unos minutos, solo se pudieron apreciar el sonido de los insectos que había en el patio… Ninguno hablaba… estaban demasiado sorprendidos… demasiado sin habla…

- Co… como… ¡¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mis padres?!- pronunció costosamente el señalado- No os los habíamos mencionado ni una sola vez…

- Porque tu otou-san nos lo dijo…

- ¡¡¿¿MI OTOU-SAN??!! ¡¡Eso es imposible!! Él… Él está…

- Kenshin es mi espíritu acompañante…- se adelantó a decir Hanna, sabiendo lo doloroso que sería para Kenji decir eso ahora- Un shaman es el vínculo entre este mundo, el de los vivos, y el otro, el de los muertos… Kenshin utiliza mi cuerpo para manifestarse en nuestro mundo… y si no me creéis… esta es la prueba…- metió su mano en su mochila y extrajo de ella su espada para mostrarla ante Kenji

El joven samurai de rojos cabellos la cogió y abrió sus ojos a más no poder… la había reconocido…

- Iie… iie… no puede ser…- sacó su propia katana de su cinturón y las comparó a ambas… Eran las mismas…- si es… mi sakabattou…

- Cuando Kenshin decidió quedarse conmigo… la recuperamos del museo…

Kenji devolvió la katana a Hanna, aún sin saber que decir.

- Para el carro… esto es muy raro…- interrumpió Yahiko- ¡¿No seréis espías?!- no se fiaba de lo que habían dicho

"Era de esperar… es que la historia parece muy inverosímil… Bueno, pues no nos queda otro remedio…"

- Bueno… sino nos creéis a nosotros… le creeréis a él…- sentenció

- ¿A quién?

- Ahora veréis…- Chris dio una palmada- no os asustéis por lo que pase…- advirtió

Mientras separaba sus manos, después de juntarlas anteriormente, se fue creando entre ellas una burbuja de energía, que los fue envolviendo a todos.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE ES ESTO??!!- se asustó el maestro del dojo, que abrazó a su familia en señal de protección

- Esto es un campo de energía que contiene alquimia… gracias a esto… es como si tuvieseis el talento para la alquimia… Hanna- se giró a ver al pequeño y rubio niño- te toca…

- Hai Chris… ¡Kenshin! Puedes salir… Aquí hay gente que quiere volver a verte…

Y repentinamente para nuestros sorprendidos habitantes del dojo Kamiya, al lado del pequeño Hanna se hizo visible una figura que ellos reconocieron… Una muy querida figura, que aunque transparente jamás olvidarían… Su rojo cabello… sus ojos violetas… su expresión… su siempre fiel sakabattou colgada de su hakama… Era él… Kenshin Himura… el famoso samurai…

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! Tou… tou… ¡¡¡¡TOU-CHAN!!!!

- ¡¡¡KENSHIN!!! ¡¡¿¿Eres tú??!!- se impresionó Yahiko

- ¡¡¡HIMURA-SAN!!!- pronunció Tsubame

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Shinya (xd)

- Kenji-chan… cuanto has crecido…- le dedicó el espíritu una cálida sonrisa a su hijo

- Tou-chan… ¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó Kenji aún sin creérselo y acercándose lentamente hacia él

- Hai… Si pudiera… te abrazaría fuertemente como solía hacerlo cuando eras un niño… demo…- y apartó su vista al suelo, apenado porque no podría cumplir eso nunca más

- No importa…- le sonrió su pequeña copia, pues Kenji era clavadito a Kenshin, sabiendo lo mucho que dolía no abrazar a quien añoras- Eres igual a como kaa-chan te describía…

- Kaoru…- susurró

Seguidamente, Kenshin volteó hacia su "ya no tan pequeño" Yahiko, pues el era su "hijo mayor" y su familia, con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

- Yahiko, Tsubame… mis mas sinceras felicitaciones… Siento mucho no haber podido asistir a esos acontecimientos tan importantes para vosotros…- luego miró a Shinya- ¿Y este niño? Es clavadito a ti Yahiko…

- Es mi hijo… Shinya Mioyin…- dijo orgulloso- me alegro de volver a verte… Kenshin…- sonrió

- Mira Shinya… él es Kenshin oji-san…- habló Tsubame, y cuando dijo eso, el corazón de Kenshin se regocijó de alegría al tener tal honor de ser el tío del pequeño.

- ¡¿Hai?! ¡¡Kawai!!- saltó alegre el moreno.

Chris y Hanna veían felices esta escena… por lo menos habían hecho felices a esas personas aunque solo fuera por unos instantes…

- Bueno Kenji… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos crees ahora?

- Hai… demo ¿Cómo es que puedo ver a mi tou-san?

- Los Alquimistas podemos ver a los espíritus y en este campo de energía es como si fueras un alquimista como yo… jeje

- ¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros Kenji?- preguntó Hanna la ansiada pregunta

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta del chaval, y su padre lo observaba atentamente, esperando, con toda su alma… que su respuesta fuera que sí… pues por lo menos, quería conocer a su hijo, cosa que en vida le había sido negada…

- Hai… de acuerdo…- dijo sin duda alguna- iré con vosotros…- la sonrisa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de los viajeros, quienes acababan de encontrar otro compañero de viaje.- Así quizás pueda cambiar las cosas…

- ¿Kenji nii-chan se va?

- Hai Shinya…-al decir esto, el niño de cuatro años mostró un pequeño puchero- demo tranquilo… cuando vuelva… todo será distinto…

- Kenji-chan…- suspiró su nombre su padre

- ¡No me llames -chan, tou-chan!- se exaltó el joven del gi morado- ¡Que tengo 19 años!

- Gomen nasai de gozaru yo Kenji-kun- se disculpó

Las risas inundaron la habitación ante la cómica escena… Padre e hijo por fin juntos… aunque fuera en esas circunstancias…

- ¿Estás seguro Kenji?- preguntó por última vez su "hermano mayor"

- Hai Yahiko nii-san… iré con Christopher, Hanna y mi tou-san…

Y en cuanto Yahiko vio la mirada decidida de Kenji, supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- Esa es la mirada decidida de Kaoru…- recordó con nostalgia- recuerdo que fue esa misma la que puso cuando se interpuso entre Enishi y Kenshin… ¡Oh!- entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho- gomen nasai Kenshin- se giró hacia la figura transparente de su "padre"

- No importa Yahiko… y tienes razón…

- Bueno… pues en esta época ya está…- concluyó Christopher para cambiar de tema- ¿Puedes andar Hanna?

El aludido intentó ponerse el pie, pero aún sentía un punzante dolor y se cayó al suelo en el intento.

- ¡Hanna-sama!

- No es nada… demo aún duele…

- Quedaos a dormir… la habitación está preparada de todas formas…

- Está bien… arigatô…- volvió a agradecer el educado alquimista- Ahora por favor, no os sorprendáis de nuevo… voy a hacer desaparecer el campo de energía…

Christopher chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer la burbuja alrededor de Kenji, introduciéndola en el cuerpo de este.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Con esto podrás ver a tu otou-san aunque no seas un shaman o un alquimista… ya que he introducido en ti un poco de alquimia…

Volteó hacia donde debía estar su padre, según lo que le había dicho el muchacho, y comprobó que era cierto, pues aún estaba ahí y podía verle con toda claridad.

- ¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Arigatô Christopher!!

Después de esto, pasaron toda la tarde contándoles un poco sobre sus vidas. A todos les sorprendió mucho la historia del pequeño Hanna… se parecía un poco a la de Kenshin… solo que con un poco de más calor hogareño…

Llegó la hora de la cena y después de eso, a dormir, ya que mañana sería el día de la partida, y había que levantarse temprano y con fuerzas.

Christopher y Hanna se encontraban metidos en los futones que les habían dejado en la habitación que les habían asignados.

- Chris…- llamó al rubio a media noche

- Hai… ¿Qué quieres Hanna?- contestó al llamado medio dormido, pero se alzó un poco para intentar visualizar mejor la figura del niño en la oscuridad

- Mm… esto… necesito… ir al servicio… ¿me puedes llevar?- preguntó avergonzado

Chris sonrió tiernamente… era un niño pequeño detrás de esa gran valentía, fortaleza y determinación que demostraba, aunque Hanna no vio el gesto, pues el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro como para que se percatase. Se levantó de su futón, se agachó de espaldas a Hanna a un lado de este, y el pequeño shaman se subió a su espalda, agarrándose bien fuerte.

El hijo del Alquimista de Acero recorrió la casa hasta llegar a su destino. Bajó a Hanna y le esperó en la puerta. Cuando este terminó, volvió a subírselo a la espalda y se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación. Pero al pasar por el porche del patio, vieron a Kenji sentado al borde de este, apoyando su espalda en una de las vigas, también de madera, que sostenían el techo del porche, con su rodilla izquierda semidoblada y su preciada sakabattou apoyada en su hombro, observando atentamente las estrellas del firmamento, con Kenshin a su lado.

- Son hermosas… mirarlas me reconforta…- dijo Kenji

- Hai… tu okaa-san solía decir eso cuando nos sentábamos aquí para ver el cielo tranquilamente en compañía del otro…- Kenji miró a su padre, y lo descubrió mirando melancólicamente al cielo estrellado- ¿Sabes? Justamente fue aquí donde me dijo la mejor noticia de mi vida… aparte de que me amaba… Aquí… aquí fue… donde me dijo… que sería padre…- finalizó girando la cabeza para mirar intensamente a los ojos de su hijo… esos zafiros tan inmensos que poseía- En este lugar fue… donde recibí la dicha más grande de toda mi miserable vida…

- Tou-chan…

- Kaoru… mi Kaoru… tú heredaste sus ojos… y su alegría…

- Quisiera volver a verla… una última vez…

- Hai…

- Yo puedo hacerlo- interrumpió Hanna desde la espalda del alquimista de cabellos amielados

Los dos pelirrojos, que momentos antes miraban las estrellas, voltearon para encontrarse con Chris y Hanna.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que puedo traer al espíritu de Kaoru hasta aquí… Mi kaa-chan era una itako y como el hijo de tal… poseo y puedo usar sus habilidades…

- Hanna-sama… ¿haría eso por nosotros?

- Claro- sonrió a su espíritu- Chris… ¿Me puedes traer mi mochila?

- Hai

Chris dejó al niño en el suelo y fue a buscar lo que le había pedido. Volvió al poco rato con la mochila y de ella, Hanna sacó un pequeño saco de cuero verde, y de este, un collar de cuentas azules.

- Este es el collar de las 180 cuentas… Chris, ¿podrías sostenerme?

Mientras el joven de 15 años sostenía al niño de 7, este realizó el ritual para traer a los espíritus que su madre le había enseñado cuando pequeño.

- Una va por mi otou-sama… la segunda por mi okaa-sama… la tercera en memoria de mis hermanos y por mi misma…- movió el rosario varias veces de lado a lado con la mano derecha- ¡Te pido que desciendas, oh espíritu de Kaoru Kamiya!

Y cuando el ritual terminó, una columna de luz blanquecina y pura apareció, y en su interior, terminaba de descender la figura transparente de un espíritu de una mujer de azabaches cabellos, ojos del color del mar, azules y profundos, y vestida con un kimono morado.

Pero el pequeño Asakura quedó muy exhausto después de esto.

- Esto… requiere mucho… poder… y un… gran entrenamiento… que yo no… poseo… Solo funciona… mientras yo esté… consciente… y no se… cuanto… podré aguantar…- dijo como pudo

- Arigatô gozaimasu…- agradeció Kenji, pero Kenshin quedó callado

El samurai de rojizo cabello estaba hipnotizado mirando a la mujer, y la verdad es que era una mujer muy hermosa…

Se acercó lentamente a ella, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento, sus ojos de cualquier movimiento que esta hiciera.

- Kaoru…- la llamó dulcemente

- Shinta…- la mujer que recién apareció levantó su mirada, dejando chocar el azul marino de sus ojos con el violeta de los de Kenshin.

Sin poder soportar más el tenerla frente a él, y tan poca distancia de ella, habiéndose regocijado todo su ser con el dulce llamado de su nombre… la estrechó entre sus brazos… Hacía tanto que no la abrazaba… tanto que su aroma a jazmines no recorría su cuerpo… No quería que ese momento acabase nunca… Se separaron lentamente, aun temiendo que eso no fuera real, y volvieron a chocar sus miradas, perdiéndose en ella. Kenshin posó su mano en la mejilla de la bella mujer y acercó lenta y delicadamente su rostro al suyo. Sus labios se posaron encima de los de ellas de la manera más tierna que los espectadores que la presenciaban, jamás hubieran visto…

"Es muy hermoso… este reencuentro es memorable… aún en espíritu, su amor es tan grande como para seguir hasta el final de los tiempos… Esto no se da en muchos lugares… Mamá, Papá… hoy he visto por primera vez lo que es el verdadero amor… que traspasa cualquier barrera, pues para él no hay nada infranqueable…"

- Ai shiteru… mi Kaoru…- le susurró al separarse de tan dulce beso

- Ai shiteru… Shinta… por siempre ai shiteru…

Después de roto el hielo, Kenji decidió acercarse a sus padres, quienes permanecían en ese cálido abrazo y mirándose ensimismados.

- Kaa… kaa-chan…

- ¡¡Kenji-chan!!- exclamó feliz cuando al girarse en los brazos de su esposo, vio a su hijo delante de ella- demo mírate… si eres clavadito a tu otou-san…

- Kaa-chan…- sonrió- te he echado de menos…

- Y yo a ti… hijo mío…

- Kaa-chan… voy a ir con Chris y Hanna…- le hizo saber a su madre- intentaré que las cosas cambien…

- Kenji-chan…- le sonrió dulcemente con su sonrisa única.

- Kenji… no creo poder aguantar… mucho… más…- lo apresuró Hanna, que ya apenas si se mantenía en pie

- Kenji-chan…- el pelirrojo volvió a prestar atención a su madre, pues había vuelto la cabeza para mirar a Hanna, que estaba casi de rodillas en el suelo.- prométeme que pase lo que pase… no dejarás que te ocurra nada…

- Te lo prometo kaa-chan…

Kaoru volvió a girarse hacia su esposo y le dedicó esa sonrisa que siempre tubo en los labios para él.

- Shinta… cuidaos los dos…

- Hai… ¿Me esperarás?- le pidió a la vez que pasaba con delicadeza su mano por su negro y liso cabello y acababa posándola de nuevo en su suave mejilla.

- Siempre lo he hecho…- colocó su mano sobre la de Kenshin, y sin querer hacerlo la apartó para luego salir del abrazo en el cual se encontraba.

Se dirigió hacia Chris y Hanna y se inclinó mientras la columna de luz volvía a aparecer.

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu

Entonces Kaoru Himura ascendió por esa luz que la había traído y que se perdió en el cielo, cuando Hanna cayó desmayado en brazos del alquimista.

"Pobrecito… ha hecho lo imposible por no caer inconsciente hasta el final… Es un buen chico… Se merece un buen descanso…"

Christopher sonrió mirando al niño, quien tenía una expresión muy tierna, aunque de cansancio. Lo cogió en brazos y junto con Kenji, quien llevaba la mochila, se dirigieron a la habitación.

Colocó a Hanna cuidadosamente en el futón y lo tapó con el edredón.

- Es un bueno chico… y tiene mucho poder…- dijo Kenji alabando al shaman- Arigatô gozaimasu por darme esta oportunidad… aunque no lo consiga… por lo menos he vuelto a ver a mis padres…

- Tranquilo… lo conseguiremos…- el joven de azulados ojos le colocó la mano sobre el hombro al samurai para darle confianza.

"Tenemos que conseguirlo… ya no solo porque sino no podré volver a casa… Las causas de Hanna y Kenji para viajar conmigo son muy nobles… Se merecen que lo consigamos… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que todo salga bien…"

El pelirrojo asintió con algo más de seguridad

- Oyasumi nasai Christopher

- Oyasumi nasai Kenji… y puedes decirme Chris

La noche pasó tranquila y llegó la mañana, y con ella, la hora de la partida. Hanna ya podía caminar perfectamente y mientras Kenji se despedía, el observaba como el Alquimista del Rayo preparaba todo para su partida. Chris dibujó dos círculos de transmutación para viajar en el patio con una tiza, que siempre llevaba en su mochila por si tenía que usar alquimia de muy alto nivel.

- ¿Por qué has dibujado dos círculos?- le preguntó Hanna, pues se había extrañado de eso.

- Para esto- sacó de su bolsa una carta y la puso en el círculo más pequeño que había dibujado.

"Ayer por la noche, como me desvelé con lo de Hanna, pues casi no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, así que le escribí una carta a mi familia…"

- Ya estoy listo- dijo Kenji reuniéndose con ellos

El joven adolescente llevaba puesto un gi morado y una hakama marrón, una bolsa cargada al hombro y su sakabattou colgada del cinturón de su hakama.

- De acuerdo… ahora no te sorprendas… lo que voy a hacer es lo que nos trasladará después…- le explicó el alquimista de los cabellos de oro.

Dio una palmada, se agachó y luego puso sus manos en el círculo, activándolo. Una luz amarilla envolvió el dibujo del suelo y cuando desapareció cegando a los presentes, la carta ya no estaba.

- Era una carta para tu familia ¿no?- dedujo Hanna

- Hai… bueno, ahora en marcha…

Se colocaron todos en el centro del círculo listos para marcharse.

- Kenji nii-chan, Hanna, Chris…- los llamó Shinya

- Tranquilo Shinya… cuando vuelva… todo será distinto…

- ¡Adios!

Y dicho esto Chris dio una nueva palmada y extendiendo sus brazos hacia el suelo, el círculo se activó. Los tres chicos desaparecieron en la dorada luz… a la búsqueda de una nueva aventura…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tenéis el capítulo 5 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bien, bien… pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo de este finc… y como no podía faltar… mi serie preferida para escribir finc… pues este capítulo es de la serie… RUROUNI KENSHIN/SAMURAI X y como ya visteis… el joven Kenji con 19 años es el personaje que acompaña a Christopher y Hanna en este gran viaje por el tiempo… jeje

Bueno, que les pareció el capítulo… diréis que este es largo… pero es que me explayo mucho escribiendo sobre Kenshin, sino, ya os daréis cuenta… o los que leéis mis finc de Kenshin, ya lo sabéis… jeje

En fin, que no tengo mucho más que decir… esto va tomando forma poco a poco…

Agradecería mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión de si os gusta o no el finc, pero sino, yo lo voy a seguir actualizando poco a poco…

Bien, el tiempo se nos evaporó muy rápidamente, así que…

Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 6 "Tres chicos, gran problema" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Tres chicos, gran problema

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6. Tres chicos, gran problema**

En el jardín de una casa, se ve a una niña de dorado cabello ondeando al viento, mientras juega con una corona de flores que extrañamente acaba de aparecer frente a ella al cesar una luz blanquecina.

- Chris itoko-chan…-susurra mientras observa su corona de azuladas flores.

De repente un flash apareció en el jardín y dejó caer suavemente balanceada por el viento, una carta… La pequeña, después de la impresión, se apresuró a recogerla de la verde hierba y leyó el remite y el destinatario.

"_Para la familia Elric de Christopher Edward Elric"_

La niña de ojos aguamarinos de 8 años dio un tremendo salto de alegría.

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡Es de Chris itoko-chan!!! ¡¡Tou-chan!! ¡¡Oji-san!! ¡¡Oba-san!! ¡¡¡¡UNA CARTA DE CHRIS!!!!

Salió corriendo en dirección a la casa y entró a ella pegando un tremendo portazo a la puerta de madera de esta.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué pasa Sara-chan??!!- se preocupó su tía Winry al ver la manera con la que entró en la casa.

- Winry oba-san… una carta… ¡¡¡De Chris itoko-chan!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!- gritaron junto con la mujer otras dos voces masculinas

Sara le entregó la carta a su tío Edward, quien con su padre, acababa de entrar en esos momentos en la habitación. El Alquimista de Acero abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta para su familia…

"_Querida familia:_

_¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy bien, pero os hecho de menos…Perdonadme… se que fui muy irresponsable… no merezco tener mi reloj de plata… ni hacerme llamar Alquimista Nacional después de esto… y sobre todo después de todas las veces que me habíais repetido que tuviese cuidado con las transmutaciones que hacía… pero aún así lo hice… Y he acabado viajando en el tiempo…_

_Nicolás Flamell tenía un espíritu muy noble… y pienso que me merezco este castigo por haber querido jugar con algo que me superaba… pero en fin, ahora solo me queda enmendar mi error y ayudar a otras personas en el camino…_

_Ya he viajado a dos épocas diferentes… He estado en el Tokio del año 2007… y allí conocí a Hanna Asakura y a su familia… Tío Alphonse no te lo vas a creer, ni tú tampoco papá… son shamanes… si, shamanes… Pero el pequeño Hanna ha tenido una infancia muy triste… sus padres murieron a manos de Hao Asakura… un shaman muy malo, que además era el hermano gemelo de su padre… Los padres de él se sacrificaron para que Hao no destruyera el mundo… fueron unos héroes… Así que Hanna vendrá conmigo hasta que lleguemos a la época de la pelea de sus padres… Pero no se cuando será, pues todavía no se controlar este círculo de transmutación… Cada vez que lo activo, nos lleva a un lugar donde hay que ayudar a alguien como papá me dijo en la anterior carta, y como me consume mucha energía, no estoy consciente el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en lo que puedo hacer para ir a una época en concreto… Pero en fin… ya lo descubriré…_

_Ahora, el círculo nos ha traído a Tokio de nuevo, ¡¡pero en el año 32 de la Era Meiji!! ¡¡¿¿Os lo podéis creer??!! Aquí estamos ahora, en casa de Kenji Himura… si, Himura… el hijo de de Kenshin Himura, el mejor patriota de toda la Era Tokugawa, conocido como Hitokiri Battousai… y algo aún más sorprendente… ¡¡El espíritu acompañante de Hanna es Kenshin!! Si, su padre… si recordáis de cuando me estuvisteis enseñando historia del mundo… Kenshin y su esposa Kaoru murieron de una extraña enfermedad incurable… y su hijo Kenji quedó huérfano con los ideales que le inculcaron ellos dos… pero se sentía muy solo… Entonces aparecimos nosotros… y Kenji ha decidido venir también con nosotros, para impedir que su padre los abandone a su madre y a él y se contagie de la enfermedad…_

_Ahora es de noche, y no puedo dormir después de haber presenciado un acto tan noble de parte del pequeño shaman que me acompaña… Hanna ha traído al espíritu de Kaoru Himura para que se reencontrara nuevamente con su familia, aunque fuera una última vez… y he podido ver lo que vosotros me dijisteis se llama, amor verdadero… Pues era tal el amor que se profesaban ellos dos, que hasta en espíritu lo siguen conservando…_

_Bueno, ya está amaneciendo y tengo que prepararme… en unas horas partiremos a otro destino… espero volver pronto a casa…_

_Os quiere:_

_Christopher Edward Elric_

_Psdt: con la siguiente carta os enviaré una foto para que los conozcáis, y gracias por los guantes Sara…"_

Terminó de leer la carta. La pequeña Sara se echó a llorar en brazos de su padre.

- Chris-chan… quiero que vuelva… quiero a mi itoko-chan…

- Chris… hijo mío…- Winry, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, se abrazó a Edward y lloró en su pecho

Su esposo la arropó con sus brazos y dejó que ella se desahogara…

- Onii-chan…- lo llamó Alphonse

- Chris… vuelve pronto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar…

"Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta sensación… pero parece que Hanna aún no… está fuertemente agarrado a mí… Es increíble… parece que fuera mi hermano… aunque no me importa, es muy cariñoso… me recuerda a Sara… ¡Oh! ¿Y Kenji? Miro hacia un lado y lo veo… a duras penas si puede permanecer consciente… veo que Hanna ya se desmayó… será mejor que lo agarre más fuerte para que no se caiga… Kenji también está a punto de caer inconsciente… Lo mejor es que le pase el brazo por el hombro para que se apoye en mí… Ups, suerte que lo hice, se acaba de desmayar… ¡oh vaya! Yo también empiezo a notar como todo me da vueltas… Mis fuerzas me abandonan… todo se vuelve oscuro…"

En la aparente tranquilidad de un bosque… en un claro donde se alza un gran y frondoso árbol… tres chicos caminaban cerca de este cuando un destello brillante apareció de repente delante suya.

Tres cuerpos cayeron al suelo desde la luz y los chicos de la impresión, se subieron a toda velocidad a la rama más alta que pudieron alcanzar del árbol. Pasados unos minutos, los chicos sorprendidos asomaron la cabeza entre las hojas de la copa del árbol, y observaron a los cuerpos inmóviles.

Nuestros tres amigos viajeros del tiempo se encontraban inconscientes en la hierba del claro del bosque, y seguro que con el golpe recibido al salir de la luz, tardarían aún un poco más en despertar.

Los tres niños, que eran bastante raros, por cierto, bajaron del árbol y se acercaron a ellos cautelosamente.

- ¿Crees que están muertos onii-chan?- preguntó la única niña del trío

- Iie, no huelen a muerto… ¿Es que no lo notas?- le contestó el que parecía ser su hermano

- Están desmayados…- sentenció el que parecía ser el mas pequeño

Entonces Chris empezó a abrir sus ojos azulados como el mar poco a poco. El trío de niños se asustó de nuevo y el más pequeño y la niña se escondieron detrás del que parecía ser el mayor, un chico de cabellos negros azabaches como la misma noche.

El Alquimista del Rayo se incorporó lentamente, y al mismo tiempo, Kenji abría sus ojos, azules también, de golpe y se incorporaba de sopetón.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué paso??!!- exclamó- ¡Ay! Mi cabeza…

- Es normal que te duela… incluso yo me desmayo aún…- le explicó Christopher- Hanna, vamos despierta… ¿estás bien?

El pequeño shaman de rubios cabellos y mono azul como vestimenta, abrió sus ojos negros para enfocar a su amigo de 15 años.

- Hai… demo todavía no me acostumbro…- se levantó y se cercioró de que esta vez su tobillo no había sufrido las consecuencias de la caída.

Cuando los 3 estuvieron de pie y se sacudieron un poco la tierra de sus ropas, se percataron de que eran observados por otras tres personas, tres niños, vamos a ser más explícitos. Se sorprendieron porque, en primer lugar, ¿Qué hacen uno niños tan pequeños andando solos por el bosque? ¿Y si les ataca algún animal salvaje?

En segundo lugar, por su vestimenta: dos de ellos, el chico de negro cabello y la niña de cabellos plateados, color un tanto peculiar, vestían iguales, con una especie de haori, el chico morado y la niña azul; y el otro niño, el más pequeño, de larga melena platina también y una luna menguante adornando su frente, vestía una especie de túnica con pantalones y una armadura en el pecho.

Y en tercer lugar, y lo más sorprendente de todo en magnitud, sin duda alguna para Chris, Hanna y Kenji… fue descubrir…

"No… no puede… ¡No puede ser! Su orejas… son… ¡¡Son orejas de perros!! Y las de del pequeño… ¡¡Son puntiagudas!! ¡¿Quiénes son estos niños?!"

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles… Pero entonces el niño que parecía ser el mayor decidió romper la armonía del silencio.

- Quiénes sois vosotros y que hacéis aquí, en nuestros dominios

- Eh… pues… nosotros…- empezó a decir Chris

Pero repentinamente los tres chicos descubrieron algo en los viajeros que los hizo alarmarse y llevar sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

- ¡¡Onii-chan mira!! ¡¡Un espíritu está junto a ellos!! ¡Deben ser enemigos!- dijo la niña

Ahora si que estaban sorprendidos.

"¡¿Pueden ver a Kenshin?! Entonces tienen que tener poderes de algún tipo… ¡¿Pero quien rayos son estos niños?!"

- Iie… tranquilos… no queremos haceros daño…- trató de calmarlos el alquimista de la capa azul

- ¿Y como podemos estar seguros?- habló el pequeño

Chris lo pensó un momento y entonces soltó su tabla y su bolsa a un lado de él, dejando ver su ropa mejor y abriendo los brazos.

- Podéis registrarnos si queréis

Hanna y Kenji entendieron la acción de su amigo y lo imitaron soltando sus cosas también.

Los niños, no muy confiados aún, se acercaron a ellos y… ¡¡Empezaron a olisquearlos y a mirarlos por todas partes!!

- No parecen peligrosos…- dijo la pequeña

- Mira onee-chan… su ropa se parece a la que tiene kaa-chan en algunas fotos…- habló el que iba vestido de morado

- ¿Venís del futuro como mi oba-san?- preguntó el niño de la media luna en la frente- Aparecisteis de repente en una luz, justo aquí…

¿Cómo se quedaron nuestros protagonistas? Pues si… con los ojos como dos platos bien grandes y blancos para servir un filete…

"¡¡¡SABEN DE VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO!!! Esto ya es demasiado… ¡¡¿¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SON ESTOS NIÑOS TAN RAROS??!! Aunque… pensándolo bien… no creo que haya problemas… si les decimos nuestros secreto… al fin y al cabo… nos vieron aparecer, según han dicho…"

- Se podría decir que sí…

- ¡¡¿¿Demo como??!! La Shikon no Tama hace 9 años que fue destruida…

- ¡¡¡LA SHIKON NO TAMA!!!- se sorprendió Hanna

- ¿Qué es eso Hanna?- preguntaron Chris y Kenji, que no habían oído hablar nunca de eso, lo que quiera que fuese eso…

- Es una esfera que tiene un inmenso poder… inclusive puede devolver la vida a los muertos… Contiene el espíritu de un demonio y de la miko Midoriko-sama… quienes aún combaten en su interior… Concede un gran poder al que posee siquiera un mísero fragmento… Mi kaa-chan me contaba la historia de una miko que vino del futuro, un hanyon, un bonzo, una taijiya, un youkai y un mononoke que reunieron los fragmentos en la época Sengoku Jidai… y que destruyeron a un malvado youkai que quería apoderarse de ella para aumentar su poder… Demo… ¿no me digáis que estamos en el Sengoku Jidai?

- Así solía llamar nuestra kaa-chan de vez en cuando a esta época…- dijo el moreno, con el fin del relato del shaman

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO???!!!- se sorprendió aún más el niño de los ojos negros- ¡¡¿¿Tú eres hijo de la miko Kagome-sama??!!

- Hai…

- Parad un momento que nos hemos perdido…- pidió Chris

"Madre mía… que lío más grande… de lo único que me he enterado es de que estamos en una época llamada Sengoku Jidai y de que estos niños tiene una madre que es muy importante…"

- ¿Nos es más fácil que nos presentemos?- propuso Kenji

- ¡Feh! Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el mayor- mi nombre es Inutaisho- se presentó- ella es mi onee-chan, Izayoi- señaló a la niña que estaba a su lado- y nuestro itoko-chan, Inutaiyou…- señaló al pequeño que faltaba- los tres somos hanyon y estos son nuestros dominios… Ahora vosotros…

- Bueno… yo soy Christopher Edward Elric, pero me podéis llamar Chris… soy un alquimista, conocido en mi pueblo, Reezembul, como el Alquimista del Rayo…- se presentó nuestros joven viajero- él es Hanna Asakura, un shaman de Tokio del año 2007… y Kenshin, su espíritu acompañante…- presentó al shaman y al samurai espectral pelirrojo- y por último, él es Kenji Himura… un samurai de Tokio del año 32 de la Era Meiji, y además el hijo de Kenshin…- presentó al pelirrojo que vestía un gi morado- y como habréis podido ver, cada uno somos de un lugar y un tiempo diferentes…

- Increíble… si kaa-chan os oyera…

Repentinamente los tres niños hanyon parecieron caer en la cuenta de algo que habían olvidado momentáneamente…

- ¡¡¡¡KAA-CHAN!!!!- gritaron

Llevaron sus ojos dorados al cielo… el sol estaba en su punto alto…

- ¡¡Oh no!! Les prometimos estar cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto…- se alarmó la niña de nombre Izayoi

Los hanyons miraron a las tres personas que acaban de conocer.

- Gomen nasai… demo tenemos que irnos…- se disculpó Izayoi

- Demo no podemos dejarlos aquí…- dijo Inutaiyou

- ¡Feh! Llevémoslos con nosotros… que remedio…- se exasperó Inutaisho

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?- se preguntaron.

- A nuestra aldea

- ¿Aldea?- se sorprendió Chris

- Hai… quieren decir a su pueblo, su ciudad… vamos, el lugar donde viven… Utilizan este término porque en el Sengoku Jidai, estamos a 523 años antes de mi época… y los pueblos no superaban los 40 o 50 habitantes…- explicó el pequeño Hanna, que parecía conocer muy bien todo aquello

"¡Oh! Ya entiendo… estamos aún más en el pasado que la época de Kenji… y aquí se tienen otras costumbres… Bueno, será mejor que las aprenda… no sé cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí hasta que demos con la persona que necesita ayuda en este tiempo…"

- Demo tenemos que ir muy rápido… ¿Podréis seguirnos?

- Sin problemas- les contestó sonriente de una manera extraña el alquimista

- Demo Chris, ¿Cómo vamos a…?- quiso saber Kenji, pero entonces quedó sin palabras al ver la tabla de Christopher

- Vamos, coged vuestras cosas…

Recogieron sus cosas del suelo y se las colgaron.

- Hanna, tú irás conmigo en la tabla… y a Kenji lo llevaré en un campo de electricidad estática…

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Estáis listos?!- los apresuraron

El joven de cabellos de oro se subió a su tabla, ya con sus gafas puestas para que le cubrieran sus ojos y Hanna se subió detrás de él, agarrándose muy fuerte de su cintura.

- ¡¡Cuando queráis!!

Los tres niños de extrañas facciones salieron disparados emprendiendo la carrera y se perdieron de vista. Christopher juntó sus manos en una palmada, creando una bola de chispeante energía eléctrica y la sostuvo en una mano, mientras que con la otra, y aprovechando el mismo impulso alquímico, dibujó un movimiento circular con su mano, y envolvió a Kenji en el campo de energía.

- ¡¡Agárrate fuerte Hanna!!- y en cuanto la electricidad concentrada hizo contacto con el motor, los tres salieron disparados hacia los cielos perdiéndose de vista entre las frondosas copas de los árboles

Nuestros tres amigos volaban por encima del bosque para no chocarse con las copas de los árboles y tener un accidente. Kenji estaba fascinado, era la primera vez que volaba y además podía ver el suelo a sus pies, pues el campo era translucido en color amarillo ocre.

Se colocaron justo encima de los tres hanyons que les habían encontrado, quienes corrían a toda velocidad por el camino del bosque, e incluso se subían a las copas de los árboles y saltaban de rama en rama.

En poco tiempo divisaron la aldea, y al ver que los chicos se detenían en la entrada, nuestros amigos voladores también lo hicieron. El trío de seres sobre naturales se volteó, pero no vieron ni a Chris ni a los otros dos.

- ¡Feh! Sabía yo que no podrían seguirnos…- dijo Inutaisho

- ¡¡¡EYY!!!- se escucha sobre sus cabezas

Llevaron sus miradas hacia el cielo y vieron, con gran asombro, como los dos rubios y el pelirrojo descendían lentamente. Se pararon delante de los impresionados niños y Chris eliminó el campo que rodeaba a Kenji, haciéndolo tocar tierra firme nuevamente.

- Co… como… ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso…?

- Ya os lo dije… soy un alquimista… demo la tabla es obra de mi kaa-chan… ella es mecánica…- esto último lo dijo con tono melancólico.

Una fugaz imagen cruzó por su mente… se veía a él de pequeño, sonriendo y jugando feliz con una llave inglesa en el taller de su madre… y a su lado, frente a su mesa de trabajo… estaba ella… Una mujer con el cabello largo, liso y de un dorado muy claro… hermosos ojos azules como dos zafiros que recuerdan al mar… y una preciosa sonrisa que contagiaría de alegría a cualquiera…

- Kaa-chan…- susurró solo para él

- Bueno da igual… podéis contarnos luego… Hay que llegar enseguida a casa…- apremió el pequeño de la armadura

- Vosotros no os separéis de nosotros…- les dijo Izayoi

El joven alquimista de melena dorada guardó su tabla en la funda que le regaló su tía Elizabeth y se la colgó del hombro. Emprendieron la marcha siguiendo a los dos hermanos y su primo, quienes iban delante haciendo de guías y entraron en la aldea de casas de madera y campos de arroz, con un río cruzándola por el centro y dividiéndola en dos partes. Pero no habrían llegado ni al centro de esta, cuando muchísimos hombres armados salieron de diversos sitios y los apuntaron con arcos, espadas y lanzas.

- ¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¡¿Qué queréis de nosotros?!- exigieron de ellos

- Tranquilos… vienen con nosotros…- salió en su defensa en niño de azabaches y largos cabellos

- ¡Oh! Gomen nasai… no les habíamos vistos señoritos… Tadaima…

Nuestros viajeros se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

"¿Les tratan de usted? ¿A unos niños tan pequeños que no habrá de tener sino 9 y 6 años? Con quienes nos hemos ido a topar…"

- Bueno sigamos…

Continuaron caminando después del incidente y llegaron hasta una gran casa que estaba al principio de unas escaleras que subían a una colina que se alzaba detrás de la aldea. Detuvieron su caminar en la puerta de dicha cabaña y cuando entraron, invitaron a pasar a nuestro grupo de viajeros.

- ¡¡Tadaima!!- gritaron al entrar

De repente, Inutaisho e Izayoi se vieron abrazados por algo con orejas igual a ellos, cabello plateado con mechas negras y las puntas de estas orejitas tan graciosas de color azabache, en color plata también; mientras que Inutaiyou se vio abrazado también por algo con el cabello negro y un pequeño moño con un mechón de pelo recogido en un lado.

- Te… ¿Tenshin? ¿Eres tú?- se preguntó el moreno viendo al pequeñín que lo abrazaba a él y a su hermana

- ¡¡Que grande estás y que bien andas ya!!- exclamó Izayoi para terminar con la frase que empezó su hermano

Impresionados y contentos, cogieron al niño en brazos entre los dos mientras lo llenaban de mimos y besos.

- ¿Inutsuki? ¡¡Tú también!! Estás preciosa onee-chan…- halagó Inutaiyou a la pequeña niña que lo había rodeado con sus pequeños bracitos.

También feliz, cogió a la niña del gracioso moño en brazos, pero en vez de hacer como sus primos… chocó su mejilla con la de ella y le sonreía ampliamente.

Algo fuera de lugar, dos adolescentes y un niño miraban esta escena en un rinconcito de la entrada.

"¡¿Dos más?! ¡¿Pero cuantos son?! Aunque… en mi vida he visto unos niños tan monos… jeje… Esas orejitas son muy graciosas… Y esta época está llena de mucha naturaleza y es muy interesante… parece que un extraño poder emana de aquí…"

- Inutaisho… Izayoi… ¿sois vosotros? ¿Habéis vuelto?- una voz de mujer interrumpió la tierna escena.

Los aludidos pusieron su atención en la mujer que acababa de entrar en la habitación y en un segundo se vieron envueltos en los brazos de esta

- Okaeri… okaeri nasai…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer de cabellos tan negros y azabaches como Inutaisho, unos ojos castaños del color del chocolate y que vestía una ropa igual a la de ellos en color rosa, y la de Tenshin era en color blanco.

- Kaa-chan…

Una nueva voz, también femenina anunció su llegada a la habitación también.

- Inutaiyou… ¿estáis de vuelta?- ahora era una mujer de ojos negros, cabellos negros también como sus ojos y traía puesto un kimono anaranjado- Okaeri nasai… hijo mío…- los abrazó a ambos en su regazo, pues el hanyon no había soltado a su hermanita y lloró con ellos.

- Kaa-chan…

Cuando por fin se separaron, dejando un poco de espacio a sus hijos para que respiraran, las dos mujeres repararon en la presencia de nuestros amigos, quienes permanecían callados en el umbral de la entrada.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de las mujeres no se hizo esperar, más que nada, en primer lugar porque venían con sus hijos y en segundo, por las ropas de Chris y de Hanna (recuerden que Kenji es un samurai, así que viste como la época)

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y que estáis haciendo aquí?- exigió la madre de los gemelos Inutaisho e Izayoi

- Tranquila kaa-chan… son amigos…- dijo la pequeña peliplateada

- Y lo más sorprendente kaa-chan… vienen del futuro según dicen…- terminó su hermano

La mujer de traje rosado quedó perpleja, cosa que hizo que los tres invitados se quedaran aún más cortados y cohibidos

- Ho… hola…- se atrevió a decir el rubito de 7 años

- Así que del futuro… Pasad y contádnoslo todo onegai… Esto es muy interesante…

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sitio que les prepararon en la habitación y junto con los anfitriones de la casa, comenzaron las presentaciones.

- Bueno… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, aunque soy solo Kagome… Inutaisho, Izayoi y Tenshin son mis hijos…

- Yo me llamo Rin… Inutaiyou e Inutsuki son mis hijos…

- Hajimemashite…

- ¿Usted es la miko Kagome-sama?- preguntó repentinamente Hanna

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy una miko?- se extrañó la morena

- Me llamo Hanna Asakura… soy un shaman y puedo percibir tus poderes, además de que poseo algunos de los de mi kaa-chan… que era una itako… Ella me contaba la historia de la Shikon no Tama… recuerdo que me la contaba para dormir…- recordó nostálgico

- Hanna…- susurró nuestro alquimista, quien se preocupó por el estado de ánimo del pequeño a quien tenía a su cuidado

- Vaya… así que un shaman… no hay muchos por aquí… Y si venís del futuro como nos han dicho los niños… ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

- Chris nos trajo hasta aquí…- señaló al joven de la capa cian

- ¿Tú puedes viajar en el tiempo?- las dos mujeres alucinaban en colores

- Hai… me llamo Christopher Edward Elric, me podéis decir Chris… soy un alquimista conocido como el Alquimista del Rayo, y puedo realizar una transmutación que me permite trasladarme en el tiempo y en el espacio… Así fue como llegué a la época de Hanna, quien viene con su espíritu acompañante, Kenshin…- el espíritu apareció ante la llamada de su nombre- y a Kenji… un samurai de la Era Meiji, quien es el hijo de Kenshin…

Como vieron que tenían una expresión de confusión en el rostro, entre los tres les intentaron explicar mejor su situación.

- Esa historia es algo parecida a la mía…- dijo Kagome con un tono de nostálgica melancolía

De pronto, y sin saber el porque nuestros viajeros de otras épocas, toda la estancia quedó silenciosa durante unos momentos.

"¿Qué ha pasado? De repente se han callado todos… Sus rostros demuestran tristeza… ¿Será que hemos dicho algo malo? ¿Pero el qué?"

Mientras Chris divagaba por su mente, Izayoi dio un salto y se levantó de su sitio, diciendo algo que rompió el incómodo silencio.

- ¡Oid! ¡¿Creéis que ellos podrían ayudarnos?!

- No se si debiéramos…- Rin quiso disculpar la imprudencia de la pequeña

Pero a los tres recién llegados a la época se les iluminaron las caras… ¡Tenían un problema! ¡Y ellos tenían que ayudarles!

"¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Ellos son a los que les tenemos que prestar ayuda!! Al final resulta que nos topamos con ellos nada más llegar… Bueno, mejor así… tardaremos menos tiempo aún… ¿Cuál será el problema que les atañe a ellos?"

- Decidnos… si está en nuestra mano ayudaremos…- dijo Kenji llenando de orgullo a su padre

- Bueno… pues… son nuestros padres…- continuó la pequeña de azules ropajes

- ¿Vuestros padres?- se extrañaron

"¿Sus padres? ¡¡Cierto!! No los hemos visto desde que estamos aquí… ni tampoco hablaban de ellos… ¿Será que están muertos? Kami-sama… ¿Por qué unos niños tan pequeños tienen que sufrir tanto? Ahora entiendo a mi padre… el siempre se esfuerza porque yo no tenga una infancia como la suya fue… y tío Alphonse también por Sara… papá… tío…"

- Desaparecieron…- terminó serio el más pequeño de todos

- Hai… hace 2 años… y cuando nos encontramos con vosotros… veníamos de estar siete meses buscándolos… sin éxito…- dijo el ojidorado de azabache cabello

Chris, Kenji y Hanna se miraron, y no hicieron falta palabras para entenderse.

- ¿Y quienes son vuestros padres?

- Nuestro otou-san es Inuyasha… el poderoso protector de estas tierras… Supongo que será el hanyon de la leyenda que dijo Hanna, pues nuestro otou-san es un hanyon…- le respondió el mismo que dijo la explicación antes

- Y el mío es Sesshomaru… el onii-chan de Inuyasha…- dijo Inutaiyou

- Entiendo…

- Kenshin… ¿Puedes ir a echar un vistazo por los alrededores? A ver si descubres algo…

- Por supuesto Hanna-sama- y dicho esto, el fantasma desapareció

- Ojalá los encuentren…- dijo Rin mientras veía el lugar donde se había volatilizado el samurai pelirrojo

- Lo más triste de todo… es que no conocen a Tenshin ni a Inutsuki…- Kagome miró con tristeza como los dos pequeños cachorros jugaban juntos- desaparecieron antes de que supiéramos si quiera su llegada…

Unas 4 horas más tarde, Kenshin volvió a presentarse en la cabaña, pegando un susto a más de uno.

- ¿Has averiguado algo tou-san?- preguntó Kenji

- Hai… escuchadme… ¿Inuyasha-san tiene orejas de perro, pelo largo y plateado como Izayoi-chan y viste una ropa como la vuestra demo de color rojo?- preguntó señalando a las ropas de los gemelos

- ¡¡Hai!!

- ¿Y Sesshomaru-san es idéntico a Inutaiyou-chan y viste igual?

- ¡¡Hai!! ¡¡Ese es tou-chan!! ¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES -CHAN!!!

- Pues entonces ya sé donde están…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y hasta aquí que llegó el capítulo 6 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bueno… y otra serie más que se descubre… ni más ni menos que…

LA TAN QUERIDA SERIE DE NUESTRO HANYON FAVORITO… ¡¡¡**INUYASHA**!!!

Jeje… pues sí… aquí tenemos también a la famosa serie de Rumiko Takahashi, con las parejas más… digamos, que más gustan y más se ven y las que parece ser que van a ser al final (la de Rin/Sesshomaru no lo se)

Pues bien… los niñitos… LOS HIJOS DE KAGOME E INUYASHA Y SESSHOMARU Y RIN!!!! Jeje…

A ver en que lío se van a meter ahora estos pequeños aventureros… y seguro… que ya me quieren matar por volverlo a dejar ahí… jeje

Me parece a mí que a este paso, no va a quedar nada de mí antes de que pueda terminar este finc…

En fin… no hay mucho más que decir, solo que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" (esta vez no pongo título)

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	7. Vuelta al hogar, forma de agradecimiento

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. ****Personaje****: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7. Vuelta al hogar, forma de agradecimiento**

- ¿Has averiguado algo tou-san?- preguntó Kenji

- Hai… escuchadme… ¿Inuyasha-san tiene orejas de perro, pelo largo y plateado como Izayoi-chan y viste una ropa como la vuestra demo de color rojo?- preguntó señalando a las ropas de los gemelos

- ¡¡Hai!!

- ¿Y Sesshomaru-san es idéntico a Inutaiyou-chan y viste igual?

- ¡¡Hai!! ¡¡Ese es tou-chan!! ¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES -CHAN!!!

- Pues entonces ya sé donde están…

- ¡¡¡DINOS!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿DONDE ESTÁN???!!!- saltaron los hanyon alrededor del fantasma

- Pues… el Espíritu del Bosque… me dijo que hace dos años… dos hombres de cabellos plateados se cayeron al río que lleva a la montaña… creo k lo llamó… El río del Curso Invertido… así que fui a donde me indicó… y los encontré…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿DONDE???!!!- preguntaron deseosos

- Están en unas formaciones de cuevas en las montañas… con una tribu de youkais lobos…- reveló al fin la tan preciada información

- ¿Y por que no han vuelto?- preguntó Izayoi

- No lo sé… notaron mi presencia antes de poder enterarme de algo más, así que tuve que marcharme…

El silencio reinó en la habitación… nada se oía… todos recapacitaban sobre lo recién dicho por Kenshin… hasta que el pequeño Inutaisho lo rompió.

- ¡¡Iremos por ellos!! ¡¡Los traeremos de vuelta!!

- ¡¡Hai!!- le apoyaron su hermana y su primo

- ¡¿Pensáis ir a los dominios de los lobos vosotros solos?!- se alarmó la miko de azabaches cabellos- ¡¡Ni hablar!! Por muy hijos de vuestros padres que seáis… no os lo pienso permitir… Iré con vosotros…

- ¡¡Iie!!- le prohibió su pequeño sobrino de tan solo 6 años- Oba-san, tú tienes que proteger la aldea… Tou-chan e Inuyasha oji-san no están… y si tú te vas también… los youkais notaran la debilidad de la aldea…

- Demo…

- Nosotros podemos ir con ellos…- intervino Chris viendo a como estaba llegando la situación.

"Nosotros ya hemos hecho algo por ellos, así que… supongo que la ayuda está cumplida… pero… no me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que están tan cerca de una pista… y que puede que suceda algo más… porque aún no me explico como es que no han vuelto en dos años con sus familias… esto es muy raro… Además… creo que la señora Kagome y la señora Rin se quedarán más tranquila si vamos con ellos… parece que tienen que tener cuidado al entrar en los dominios de otros demonios…"

- Demo…

- Tranquila Kagome-sama… sabemos defendernos…- interrumpió Kenji- y estos niños saben valerse por si mismos, por lo que hemos podido observar…

- Vamos Kagome…- Rin apoyó la decisión de los niños

- Está bien… pero volved sanos y salvos…

- Por supuesto kaa-chan…- le sonrió su hija- no somos hijos tuyos y del gran Inuyasha por nada

- ¡Feh! Pongámonos ya en marcha…- sentenció el niño de los ojos dorados, Inutaisho

Y dicho esto, salieron de la cabaña de madera de roble y pusieron rumbo a las montañas que les había indicado el espíritu. Los pequeños hanyon iban corriendo, deseosos por encontrar por fin a sus seres queridos, Hanna y Chris iban montados sobre la tabla de este último, y Kenji iba dentro del campo que le creó el alquimista, como anteriormente lo había trasladado. A la velocidad que iban no tardarían mucho en llegar a los dominios de los clanes de los lobos. Pasaron por la orilla del río que les mencionó el padre de Kenji, que era muy peculiar… su curso estaba invertido… en vez de bajar de la montaña… conducía hacia ella…. De ahí su nombre…

Por fin divisaron el pico de las montañas y aceleraron el paso. Pararon justo antes de entrar por completo en los dominios y así, nuestro joven de cabellos de oro y capa azul tuvo tiempo de guardar su tabla y colgarse, así como de deshacer la esfera que envolvía al pelirrojo

- Bien… ¿Ahora por donde?

- Kenshin- llamó Hanna a su espíritu

- Hai Hanna-sama…- se colocó a la cabeza del grupo- síganme…

Kenshin los condujo por la ladera hasta una escondida cascada, en la cual se juntaban los dos sentidos del río… la cascada caía hacia abajo… pero en el pequeño lago que formaba… también se juntaba el agua que subía por el cauce del río…

"Que río tan extraño… ¿Cómo ocurrirá esto? Parece que baja con un curso alto normal… y de repente te encuentras con que su curso medio tiene el sentido invertido… entonces… ¿Dónde desemboca? ¿Aquí en este manantial?"

Este fenómeno llamó mucho la atención a nuestro curioso alquimista… quien en su vida, nunca había visto nada igual…

Allí, en la grandiosa cascada con su fuerte caída de agua, se podían distinguir una serie de cuevas en las paredes rocosas que se alzaban a ambos lados del cauce del río.

- Ya estamos llegando- informó

Pero entonces, de la nada, aparecieron un montón de youkais de esta tribu de lobos, quienes los rodearon, cogiéndolos por sorpresa. Nuestro grupo se puso en guardia, pues sus asediadores los apuntaban con lanzas y gruñían enseñando sus colmillos. Pero algo impidió su ataque… o mejor dicho… alguien…

- ¡¡¡DEJADLOS!!!- se escuchó

En menos de un segundo, justo en medio del círculo de youkais que rodeaban a los que creían sus intrusos, apareció un torbellino causando una nube de polvo, y en cuanto que esta se disipó, la figura de un alto e imponente, por lo menos para Chris, youkai lobo, de largo cabello negro sujetado en una cola y ojos del color de las esmeraldas, se dejó ver, vistiendo su brillante pelaje marrón a modo de ropa.

- Demo Koga-sama…- dijo uno de ellos

- ¡¡Silencio!!- los calló- podéis retiraros

- Ha-Hai…- los guardias se retiraron, dejando a nuestro grupo con el recién aparecido lobo

Este se giró hacia ellos, y los miró a todos, examinándolos, escudriñando cada detalle en ellos… encontrando en los pertenecientes a esa época, algo que le llamó la atención.

- Tranquilos… no corréis peligro…- habló por primera vez, mientras se acercaba más a ellos- vosotros…- señaló a los hanyons- oléis parecido al inu-baka y a su onii-san…- eso sacó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de ellos. Seguidamente miró al resto de los integrantes del "equipo de rescate" y fijó su vista en donde se hallaba Kenshin- y tú eras el que viniste antes…

- ¿Quien es usted y como conoce a nuestros padres?- se atrevió a preguntarle la educada Izayoi, después de reponerse de la impresión

- Digamos que… soy un antiguo "amigo"… Me llamo Koga y soy el líder de esta tribu de lobos…- se presentó- Venid… os llevaré con ellos… pues he de suponer que os habéis atrevido a entrar en mis dominios por eso… demo tengo que advertiros algo…- comenzó a caminar, incitando a que lo siguieran, dejando la frase en el aire

Los condujo hasta una de las cuevas, pero antes de entrar, los paró.

- Hace dos años… el río los trajo hasta aquí… La verdad es que yo me sorprendí bastante… demo no por eso les negué la ayuda… así que los atendimos… Demo cuando despertaron… su reacción no fue, en ningún sentido, la que yo me esperaba…- hizo una pausa, dejando en vilo a todos- No recordaban nada… Habían perdido la memoria… y aún a día de hoy… no han podido recordar nada…- eso fue como un balde de agua fría sobre el pequeño cuerpo del trío de ojidorados- Solo sabían sus nombres y que eran hermanos… nada más… ni siquiera que se odiaban a muerte…

"¡Oh no! Menudo problema… pobrecillos… Eso es muy fuerte… es un golpe muy fuerte emocionalmente… el que tus padres no te recuerden… Por eso no volvieron… porque no sabían a donde debían volver… ¿Podremos hacer algo para ayudarles?"

Eso dejó muy shockeados a los tres niños mitad youkai, mitad humanos, pero aún así decidieron entrar a la cueva. En su interior, se hallaban dos hombres de igual hermoso tonalidad de cabello… el brillo de la luna plasmado en esas suaves hebras que componían sus largos cabellos… Los ojos del color del sol, en un perfecto contraste con su pelo… de intrigante e hipnotizante belleza… que te hacían perderse en ellos con tan solo un ligero vistazo a ellos directamente… y unos rostros de impotencia y angustia, jamás propios de ellos en estado normal… Eran ellos… no había duda… Aquel que poseía las graciosas orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza… era Inuyasha, el del haori rojo… Y el que poseía una luna menguante en su frente y el semblante serie… era sin duda su hermano mayor por parte de padre… Sesshomaru…

Estaban tal y como el espíritu del samurai los había descrito… Koga se adelantó y les habló para llamar su atención.

- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…- los aludidos levantaron sus ojos- ¿Habéis recordado algo?

- Iie… nada nuevo…- se levantaron del suelo, saliendo de la penumbra que los envolvía el interior de la cavidad.

Sus hijos los observaron, aún sin ser notados por ellos… eran ellos… estaban frente a ellos… pero sin embargo… el saber que no los recordaban… les oprimía fuertemente como nunca el corazón… mucho más que cuando los creían desaparecidos…

- Demo… yo he tenido unos sueños… raros…- dijo el que poseía esas peculiares orejas, Inuyasha- yo peleando contra un demonio… una esfera mágica… muy codiciada… una chica muy hermosa que me sonríe… y que sonrisa más cálida… me daba tranquilidad… Y de repente parece que pasan los años… y aparecen dos niños pequeños muy parecidos a mí y a esa joven, que me piden que los coja… y un sentimiento de calidez me embarga al ver sus rostros sonrientes…- rememoraba diciendo cada palabra con tal sentimiento, que pareciera que lo estuviese viviendo- demo… no logro recordar quienes son… ¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo?

- Yo también he tenido sueños parecidos… yo peleando contra un demonio de cara repulsiva… también la leve presencia de una esfera con mucho poder… una pequeña niña muy mona que me acompañaba… muy risueña y siempre tan amable… y de repente el tiempo parece correr rápidamente… y esa niña aparece convertida en una bella mujer, quien me sonríe y saluda, con un pequeño niño cogido de su mano… el cual parece que soy yo de pequeño…- cada palabra estaba dicha con nostalgia… con tristeza… y a la vez alguna pizca de calidez...- demo… tampoco recuerdo quienes son… Sin embargo… siento que los conozco…- dijo su hermano, Sesshomaru

Sus hijos estaban sin palabras… ¡¡Los recordaban!! ¡Si lo hacían! Pero en sueños… ¿Qué podían hacer?

Christopher, al ver esto… hizo trabajar a su mente lo más rápido que pudo… debía ayudarles… lo debía hacer… es muy triste estar tan cerca de tu familia y a la vez tan lejos… Hasta que dio con la solución… o por lo menos… lo mejor que podían hacer…

"Así que ese es el problema… sus memorias están bloqueadas… Entonces no será tan difícil… o puede que sí… eso depende de hasta que punto lo están… Lo único que haría falta sería un desencadenante… algo que les hiciera recordar todo… una situación especial… unas palabras… algo…"

Se adelantó el alquimista hacia los tres pequeños y les dijo su teoría.

- Escuchadme… la cura de vuestros padres está… en que les habléis de cosas que os hayan pasado… algo importante para ellos… Alguno de esos recuerdos debe ser el detonando… lo que les haga recordar todo…

Comprendieron lo que debían hacer, y llenaron con valor hasta la última parte de su ser… Pero cuando Chris fue a alejarse para dejarles privacidad, los desmemoriados los notaron.

- ¿Y vosotros quienes sois?- preguntaron ambos hermanos

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida… en cambio, Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou se fueron acercando lentamente a sus respectivos padres, con sus miradas hacia el suelo y una sola idea en sus mentes… hacerles recordar… no se irían de allí sin ellos… no ahora que los habían encontrado…

- ¿Por qué tenéis un olor tan parecido al nuestro? ¿Y por que me sois tan familiares?- se preguntó el hanyon de rojo haori

Los niños estaban ya frente a ellos, y lentamente fueron levantando sus rostros, para dejarlos ver pequeñas lágrimas en los ojitos dorados que poseían los tres. Algo dentro de ellos se revolvió… trayéndoles una sensación de paz indescriptible, cuando vieron ese color igual al suyo, en los ojos de los pequeños.

- Tou… -chan…- los gemelos se abrazaron a quien era su padre y sin poder remediarlo más, comenzaron a mojarle su ropa con sus saladas lágrimas

- Tou-chan…- y su pequeño primo no se quedaba atrás, increíblemente llorando, cuando por su carácter no era normal, enterró su cara en la ropa de Sesshomaru, llorando también por él.

- ¿Tou-chan?- se sorprendieron

Y de repente se quedaron estáticos… pareciera que hubiesen recordado algo y de echo, así era…

FlashBack Inuyasha

Se encontraba nuestro hanyon parado, observando delante suya un gran campo de hermosas flores, con la luz del sol bien alta sobre él… Su mente consciente se preguntaba cuando había estado allí, pero de repente, algo lo apartó de esos pensamientos y lo metió de lleno en el recuerdo.

Dos pequeños niños venían corriendo en dirección hacia él. Parecían un niño y una niña… y mientras más se acercaban, mejor los podía distinguir… El niño tenían el cabello del color de la noche y los cabellos de la niña, parecían ser la luna al lado de él. Ya justo frente a él, saltaron y se lanzaron a sus brazos, dejándole ver a él una preciosa sonrisa en los labios de los pequeños, así como sus ojitos del color de la miel.

- ¡¡¡TOU-CHAN!!!

Fin del FlashBack Inuyasha

FlashBack Sesshomaru

Se encontraba el imponente demonio de cabellos plateados, caminando por el centro de una aldea que él no conocía, y sin embargo se le hacía familiar a su consciencia. De repente se percata que está llegando a una cabaña y sin él querer ni saber porque, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. De pronto, alguien salió de la cabaña y corrió hacia él. Era un niño pequeño, con su mismo tono de cabello, una copia en miniatura de él… Se paró frente a él sonriendo, y le habló.

- Otou-san… okaeri nasai…- le dio la bienvenida

Sesshomaru amplió aún más la sonrisa que tenía y levantó al pequeño en brazos.

- Te he dicho… que puedes llamarme tou-chan…

Fin del FlashBack Sesshomaru

- Volvamos a casa…- susurraron los hermanos, hijos del hanyon

- A casa…- repitió Inutaiyou

- ¿A casa?- se preguntaron aún confundidos

Otra vez se sucedieron pequeños flashes con imágenes en sus mentes, pero esta vez… eran de su hogar…

FlashBack Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

Sus consciencias pasan rápidamente por un bosque, cual animal salvaje huyendo de su perseguidor… Pueden ver lo inmenso y profundo que es el bosque… como en un claro de este se alza un majestuoso árbol enorme, que deja pasar débilmente la luz entre las hojas de su copa… Siguen con su paseo velozmente, llegan a una aldea… no muy grande, pero muy acogedora… todo el mundo sonríe… los niños juegan y ríen felices… y justo las imágenes desaparecen, después de haber llegado a una gran cabaña de madera, que se encontraba al principio de unas escaleras que subían a una colina, detrás de la aldea.

Fin del FlashBack Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué tienen que ver todas esas imágenes conmigo?- se preguntaban confundidos

"Si… seguid así… lo estáis consiguiendo… pero aún no pueden recordarlo… ¿Cuál será el recuerdo que les haga de detonante?"

Nuestros amigos se mantenían con el alma en vilo… el nerviosismo los carcomía por dentro… tenían mucha fe en los pequeños… pero aún así, no podían evitar preocuparse.

- Volvamos a casa… con kaa-chan…- los gemelos se atrevieron a levantar su rostro para ver la cara de confusión de su padre con sus ojitos dorados

- Con kaa-chan…- Inutaiyou imitó a sus primos y también levantó la cabeza

- Con…- y ahí estaba el desencadenante

FlashBack Inuyasha

Nuestro amigo Inuyasha se encuentra recostado en la rama de un árbol, sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras su mirada está posada en un pequeño pozo de vieja y húmeda madera por la lluvia del día anterior. De repente alguien comienza a escalar desde el interior del pozo y cuando por fin deja ver sus cabellos negros, azabaches como la misma noche, Inuyasha regresa al mundo terrenal y baja velozmente de su lugar para ir a su encuentro…

Ayuda a salir a la chica… una hermosa jovencita de mirada soñadora en esos ojos del color del chocolate que a él le encantaban… esa sonrisa deslumbrante que le daba un vuelco a su corazón… y su bello cuerpo, ya empezándose a notar el de una mujer, en el cual podía apreciar sus curvas a través de ese uniforme blanco y verde con falda que siempre acostumbraba a llevar…

- Gomen ne… ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- se disculpó la muchacha

- Iie…

-------------------------------------------------------------------(cambio de escena)-------------------------------------------(cambio de escena)--------------------------------------------------------

Ahora la escena cambia radicalmente… se ve al hanyon esperando en la puerta de la que es su cabaña, parece impaciente, mas sin embargo una sonrisa adorna sus labios…

Entonces sale del interior de esta una joven mujer… vestía un kimono color blanco, con pétalos de cerezos levemente pintados en él… su cabello largo azabache, caía suelto por su espalda… y una sonrisa se mostraba en rostro, junto con la expresión de felicidad de sus ojos…

- Sentimos haberte echo esperar…- y acercándose a él, le pasa cuidadosamente uno de los bultos que sostenía en sus brazos.

Inuyasha lo recibió en sus brazos, acomodándolo protectoramente y sonriendo al ver la dulce carita dormida de su hijita…

- Kagome…

Fin del FlashBack Inuyasha

- Ka… go… me…- susurró después de acabar sus recuerdos- lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo… ¡¡Kagome!!

Y su hermano Sesshomaru se encontraba en un estado similar.

FlashBack Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru se encontraba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol, en un pequeño claro del bosque, que daba a la orilla de un río… cuyo murmullo parecía relajarle… De repente, un llamado atrae su atención y le hace levantar la vista en dirección a la voz.

- ¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!- una alegre niña venía corriendo hacia él

Era una niña muy mona… cabellos negros y lisos, no demasiado largos y una pequeña cola cogida en un lado, creándole aún, una expresión más enternecedora a la pequeña.

Sin saber porque… el taiyoukai sonrió al verla correr hacia él… parece que le trae paz a su corazón… la melodiosa voz de la niña…

-------------------------------------------------------------------(cambio de escena)-------------------------------------------(cambio de escena)--------------------------------------------------------

De repente aparece él en las afueras de una cabaña, la cual reconoce de haberla visto en los otros recuerdos… Ve a su hermano menor con una mujer y dos niños, que parecen estar esperándoles. Algo capta su atención y se voltea a la puerta de la casa… Una bella mujer de cabellos largos y negros como la noche, kimono anaranjado como vestimenta y un pequeño niño, su viva imagen en miniatura, cogido de la mano, se acercan a él con una sonrisa…

- Ya se encuentra mejor… perdón por la tardanza…

- Rin…- él sonríe

Fin del FlashBack Sesshomaru…

- Ri-Rin…- vocalizó costosamente- ¡¡Rin!! Oh Kami-sama… ¿Cómo pude olvidarte?

Un suspiro de alivio salió de boca de aquellos que no tenían nada que ver, pero que estaban preocupadísimos por la reacción de los hermanos. Se solucionó…

- Por fin…- habló Koga- finalmente lo recordaron… por más veces que yo intenté decírselo al inu-baka, no conseguí que recordará a Kagome…

- Inutaisho… Izayoi…- el hanyon dejó escapar sus lágrimas… jamás lloraba… pero ahora era imposible no hacerlo… Cogió a sus hijos y lloró con ellos…

- Inutaiyou…- Sesshomaru sin embargo tenía una expresión serie, cosa que cortó un poco al pequeño- ¡Ven aquí hijo mío!- y sorprendiéndolo, lo cogió en brazos y dejó que se desahogara en su pecho, pues él no solía llorar…

Chris, Hanna, Kenshin y Kenji observaban la escena muy emocionados…

- Bueno… al final no era algo tan grave…- dijo Kenji

- Hai… me alegro por ellos…- agregó Chris

"Mamá… Papá… Sara… tío Alphonse… tía Elizabeth… os hecho de menos… Me invade una sensación de nostalgia… Estoy feliz por ellos… ha podido encontrar a sus padres… y yo… ¿Cuándo podré volver con vosotros?"

- Inuyasha… Sesshomaru…- los llamó Koga

Los aludidos se acercaron al youkai, cada uno con sus hijos aún en brazos.

- Te debemos una… lobo…- dijo el taiyoukai

- Iie… estamos en paz… por salvarme de Naraku… sino, creo que ahora yo estaría muerto…- reveló- Inuyasha…

- ¡Feh! Que quieres…

- No vuelvas a hacer entristecer a Kagome… de seguro que lo pasó muy mal cuando desapareciste… y ella no se lo merece…

- ¡¡Antes muerto que volver a entristecerla!!- juró delante de todos y el lobo sonrió

- Bueno… me están esperando Ayame y mis cachorros… Matta-ne…- y salió de la cueva, dejando solos a nuestro grupo

Una vez solos y ya habiendo parado de llorar los pequeños, sus padres los pusieron en tierra firme y repararon en la presencia de Chris y compañía.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? Su olor no se me hace conocido

- Son unos amigos tou-chan… Chris es un Alquimista Nacional, Hanna es un shaman, Kenshin es su espíritu acompañante y Kenji es un samurai y además es el hijo de Kenshin- los presentaron- ellos nos ayudaron a encontraros y también a saber como hacer que recordarais… Y dicen que vienen del futuro… jeje, como kaa-chan…

- Hajimemashite- se reverenciaron ante ellos

- ¿Del futuro?

- Hai… demo es muy largo de explicar… y kaa-chan nos espera…- dijo la pequeña Izayoi- ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

- Hai- la apoyaron todos

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la aldea, tal y como se dirigieron a las montañas, Chris y Hanna sobre la tabla, Kenji en la burbuja y los hanyons y sus padres corriendo delante de ellos. En poco tiempo ya se encontraron allí…

Llegaron a la cabaña, y los niños entraron corriendo a ella, diciéndoles a sus padres que esperaran fuera con sus amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvieron a salir, acompañados de sus madres, quienes se quedaron sin palabras al ver a quienes tenían delante…

- I… Inu… yasha…- pudo decir Kagome, con sus manos tapando sus labios ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa y notando como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele…

- Tadaima… Kagome…- le sonrió dulcemente

Y sin poder contenerse más… la mujer corrió hacia él, abrazándose fuertemente a su cuerpo… y siendo correspondida y arropada en esos fuertes y protectores brazos… en los cuales había deseado estar durante esos dos terribles años… mientras lloraba en su pecho…

- Baka… Inuyasha no baka…- lo reprendía su mujer

- Hai… el más baka de todos… gomen nasai…

Mientras, Sesshomaru se encontraba hipnotizado observando a la mujer que aún estaba estática mirándolo a él…

- Se… Sessho… maru…- susurró el nombre del ser amado, la mujer de nombre Rin, en igual estado que Kagome

- Rin…- y sonrió solo para ella al decir su nombre

Se acercó lentamente a ella, a la vez que ella lo hacía igual, pero más lentamente… su emoción y sus lágrimas no le dejaban hacerlo más deprisa… por mucho que lo desease… Finalmente, uno frente al otro… se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos…

- Okaeri… Okaeri nasai…- le dio la bienvenida.

Un poco fuera de lugar en esta escena… a nuestros amigos les costaba mucho mantener a raya a sus lágrimas, quienes amenazaban con salir y rodar por sus mejillas.

- Que bonito… TT-TT- el espíritu era la excepción… él si que lloraba a mares.

- Tou-san… ¬¬- le regañó Kenji

Volvamos con las parejas… ya las mujeres estaban un poco más calmadas y sus lágrimas habían cesado…

- Anata… hay algo más que deberías saber…- dijo Kagome, separándose a desganas de su esposo y perdiéndose en sus ojos del color amarillo del metal precioso

- ¿Qué es koishi?- preguntó queriendo saber

- Sesshomaru… tú también lo debes de saber… a ti también te concierne…- le dijo su mujer

- ¿El que?

Ambas mujeres miraron a sus hijos y ellos, entendiendo el mensaje, se apartaron para dejar ver a quienes se escondían detrás… sus hermanos Tenshin e Inutsuki…

Sin palabras… acababan de dejar mudos a los recién llegados y recuperados Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…

Le hicieron una señal para que los acercaran.

- Inuyasha… este es tu hijo Tenshin…

- Y ella es tu hija Inutsuki… Sesshomaru…

Los pequeños, se soltaron de las manos de sus hermanos mayores y caminaron hacia aquellas personas que no conocían… las olfatearon y rápidamente, cada uno se abrazó a su padre, reconociéndolo al momento…

- Tou…-chan- dijo el pequeño de los cabellos plateados moteados con mechas azabaches

- Tou…-chan- habló con voz dulce la pequeña Inutsuki

Y ahora la sorpresa se hizo presente en los demás miembros de la familia.

- ¡¡Sus primeras palabras!! ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Sesshomaru!! ¡¡Sois sus primeras palabras!! Ya saben hablar…- exclamaron las dos madres de los pequeños

Inuyasha, saliendo por fin de su trance de inconsciencia, bajó la vista al pequeño que se abrazaba a sus piernas y lo cogió en brazos cuidadosamente.

- Tienes mis ojos también… pero heredaste un poco del color de tu okaa-san… y el cabello de los dos pequeño…

Sesshomaru también tuvo también nuevamente control sobre su cuerpo… y cogió a la pequeña

- Eres idéntica a tu okaa-san… demo sacaste mis ojos y mi marca…- la pequeña le regaló una sonrisa que derretiría al mismo demonio (xd)

Nuestro grupo liderado por el alquimista veía la escena con nostalgia y tristeza… y viendo que ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí, decidieron que era hora de partir.

- Bueno…- interrumpió Chris- nosotros debemos irnos ya…

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu…- les agradecieron

- No se como podemos agradecéroslo… nos habéis devuelto la vida…

- Sabiendo que hemos podido ayudaros, para nosotros es suficiente… Nosotros viajamos para recuperar a nuestras familias… no íbamos a dejar a alguien en la misma situación que nosotros… jamás nos lo perdonaríamos…- expuso Kenji

Ya se iban a preparar para marchar… cuando Inutaisho los llamó con una proposición un tanto comprometedora.

- ¿Podemos ir con vosotros?

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿NANI???!!! Demo…

- Es nuestra forma de agradecimiento…- explicó Izayoi- nos ayudasteis… ahora nosotros os ayudamos…

- Y además nos gusta vivir aventuras…- agregó su hermano gemelo

- ¿Tenemos vuestro consentimiento, tou-chan, Inuyasha oji-san?- pidió el pequeño del grupo que encontró a los protagonistas en el bosque

Ambos hermanos se miraron y luego llevaron sus ojos a sus esposas, comprendiendo estas cual era su decisión.

- Tened cuidado…- dijo Sesshomaru

- Y vosotros- llamó Inuyasha a nuestros amigos- más os vale que los cuidéis bien… aunque se saben defender solos…

- No se preocupe señor… somos responsables…- rió Chris- coged lo que necesitéis mientras lo preparo todo…- se dirigió a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje

Pero sin embargo, solo entro a la casa la niña de cabellos plateados, quien volvió después con un arco y un cajark lleno de flechas colgado de su hombro.

En esta ocasión, al estar en un terreno con hierba, las tizas no iban bien para dibujar sobre las plantas, así que optó por coger una piedra y dibujar el círculo con surcos en la tierra. Esta vez le costó algo más de trabajo, pero finalmente acabó.

- Bien poneos en el interior del círculo…

Todos obedecieron al alquimista ante la mirada atenta de los mayores, quienes se preguntaban que ocurriría a continuación.

- Kenji… ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando nos trasladamos… así que onegai… estate atento de Inutaisho e Izayoi… y yo lo estaré de Hanna e Inutaiyou…- le pidió al otro adolescente del grupo, quien era mayor que él

- Hai… no te preocupes…

- Bien, agarraos a Kenji y a mí…- así lo hicieron todos- ¡¡Vámonos!!

Christopher dio una palmada con sus manos y activó el círculo al extenderlas hacia abajo… Todos los integrantes del grupo desaparecieron en un as de luz en busca de nuevas aventuras… ¿A dónde irán a parar esta vez nuestros amigos?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y ya salió el capítulo 7 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bueno pues… problema solucionado… Inuyasha y Sesshomaru volvieron con sus familias finalmente… jeje y que les parecieron los recuerdos?? Muchos, dirán para este capítulo… pero es que así quedaba mejor para hacerles recordar…

En fin… que nuestro grupo de viajeros ahora cuenta con 3 integrantes más… **Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**… a donde irán a parar ahora?? Que nuevas aventuras les deparará esta nueva transmutación que realizaron hoy?? No se lo pierdan!! Que esto apenas si va por la mitad…

Bueno… no hay mucho más que decir… Les está gustando este finc?? Ya dije que era el primer crossover que hacía… por eso quiero saber su opinión…

En fin… nos vemos en el capítulo 8 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" (tampoco ponto título esta vez, gomen)

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	8. Una familia ¡¡de magos!

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyoi**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8. Una familia… ¡¡de magos!!**

"Bueno… vuelta a las andadas… esta vez somos 7 contando a Kenshin… estos tres nuevos compañeros son muy fuertes… después de todo por lo que han pasado… Sinceramente, me alegro de tener su compañía… Bueno… ya he ayudado a 3 personas… faltan 2… pero aunque supere las 5 personas… no me marcharé a casa… no sin antes ayudar a Kenji y Hanna… Prometo que ellos podrán tener una vida feliz… se la merecen… Vaya, los pequeños se han desmayado ya… y Kenji parece que no resistirá mucho más… Esta vez… a mí no me ha afectado… será que ya me acostumbré… ¡Eh! ¿Qué es esa luz a nuestros pies? ¡Oh! Pero si es el círculo de transmutación de Flamell… pero… parece que no aprovecha toda la energía alquímica que yo le transmito… no llega a los bordes romos del símbolo, ni al pico triangular de abajo… ¿Será que…? ¡Oh! Parece que hemos llegado…"

Es de noche y está lloviendo muy fuerte… En el cielo oscurecido de la ciudad se aprecia un pequeño destello, mas sin embargo no es un rayo signo de tormenta…

Nuestros protagonistas salieron de esa luz, pero…

- ¡¡¡OH NO!!! ¡¡¡NOS ESTRELLAREMOS!!!- se alarmó Chris, quien rápidamente chocó sus manos e hizo un círculo alrededor suya con ambas manos.

Todo el grupo fue cubierto por una burbuja, impidiendo así un fatídico golpe contra el duro y húmedo asfalto. El círculo de transmutación los había hecho aparecer en alguna ciudad, de alguna parte del mundo, en algún año de algún tiempo pero… ¡¡¡HABÍA SIDO A MÁS DE 30 METROS DEL SUELO!!!

- Uff… un poco… más… y no… lo conta… mos…- se alivió el joven de rojos cabellos llamado Kenji y acto seguido se desmayó, falto de fuerzas, sosteniendo aún a los gemelos Inutaisho e Izayoi

- Esta vez… ha aguan… ta… do… más…- pero entonces nuestros alquimista comenzó a sentirse cansado

"Oh no… los efectos… ahora me están… apareciendo… los efectos… los síntomas… No… ahora no… Tengo que ponerlos… a salvo…"

Christopher caminó como pudo, sosteniendo a todos los miembros de su grupo y conservando la esfera que los había salvado, aún cubriéndoles. Calle arriba hizo rodar a la burbuja con ellos dentro, y trabajo que le estaba costando… Las gotas de lluvia no les mojaban, pero el joven de azules ojos estaba en su límite, y el campo de energía empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco…

Se tuvo que para justo delante de una gran casa con un inmenso jardín, incapaz de dar siquiera un solo paso más…

- Ya… no… puedo… más…- y diciendo esto, se desplomó sobre el suelo, quedando debajo de todos, mientras su campo dorado desaparecía y la lluvia empezaba a mojarles, empapándolos…

"Vaya… parece que al final… si que me sigue afectando… espero que… no pase nada… pero es que no pudo ni con mi alma… Perdonadme… Era yo quien tenía que estar a vuestro cargo… Lo siento…"

Un pequeño rayo de luz solar comenzaba a penetrar por una diminuta rendija que dejaban sin cubrir unas cortinas de alguna ventada, y se posaban sobre el rostro del alquimista de cabellos dorados, molestándolo y haciendo que poco a poco abriera sus ojos del color del inmenso mar…

Lo primero que noto, fue un techo blanco y alto, y no el cielo azul o incluso grisáceo de nubes de tormenta como se esperaba… por lo que acabó abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente y se incorporó de sopetón…

- ¡¡¿¿Nani??!!- exclamó, sentándose en algo cómodo y mullido

Cuando ocurrió esto se percató de que no llevaba, su ropa constituida por un uniforme negro y una muy querida capa de color azul con el signo que llevaba su padre en la suya, sino otra diferente y seca, no húmeda… y también que estaba, ahora sentado, sobre un calentito futón… Cosa más extraña aún…

Echó un vistazo a todos lados de esa habitación, aunque tuvo que hacer bastante esfuerzo, pues estaba todo a oscuras… pero en ella halló a todos sus compañeros de viajes, en igualdad de condiciones que él…

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? No consigo recordar nada después de desmayarme…"

Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar nada… Si recordaba haberse desvanecido en medio de la calle en pleno apogeo de la tormenta, después de que sus fuerzas lo abandonasen, pero nada más…

- Kami-sama…- suspiró pesadamente mientras llevaba la palma de su mano a su frente en señal de frustración

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendiéndolo a él y despertando alertadamente a Kenji. Una figura femenina, por lo que pudieron apreciar ambos, entró en la habitación, según parece, haciendo una ronda de supervisión.

- ¡Oh! Veo que os habéis recuperado…- dijo con tono de alivio y se internó aún más en el cuarto, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Descorrió las cortinas que cubrían los cristales y el sol invadió por completo la habitación iluminándola y dejando a los jóvenes ver perfectamente a la niña… Si, era un hermosa niña de unos 10 años, de castaños cabellos, oscuros, largos y lisos…

Se quedó mirando unos segundos a través del cristal, y nuestros dos despiertos amigos se miraban sin comprender.

- Vuestra ropa se está secando todavía…- se volteó hacia ellos, dándole un precioso vuelo a su cabello, que enterneció cada parte del cuerpo de nuestros amigos cuando apreciaron el bello e inocente rostro de la niña, con esas esmeraldas en sus ojos… Era monísima…- Esperad un poco… iré a avisar a mis padres…- y sonriéndoles, se apresuró de vuelta a la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a unos muy sorprendidos y sin habla Christopher y Kenji…

El silencio reinó en la estancia… solo las pausadas respiraciones de los aún dormidos pequeños se podían apreciar… hasta que una voz rompió la armonía…

- Kenji-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kenshin apareciendo visiblemente muy preocupado

- Hai tou-san… Arigatô…- sonrió tranquilizando a su padre y contagiándolo de su sonrisa

- La sonrisa de Kaoru…- susurró con nostalgia

- ¿Dijiste algo tou-san?

- Iie… nada…

Justo en ese momento, el pequeño rubio de siete años del grupo, Hanna… comenzó a removerse mucho en su futón, hasta que al final optó por despertarse también…

El espíritu se acercó al lado de su amo, también preocupado por él.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hanna-sama?

- Hai… creo…- contestó aún despertándose y mirando hacia todos lados, enfocando finalmente a Chris y Kenji- demo, ¿Dónde estamos?

"Bueno, al menos parece que por ahora todos estamos bien… La niña de antes era muy mona y me inspiraba confianza… a parte de que creo haberle notado algo especial dentro de ella y que rodea a esta casa por completo… pero quizás sea mi imaginación porque aún ando medio adormecido…"

- Eso quisiéramos saber…- le respondió el Alquimista del Rayo

Y ya para terminar con el despertar, los tres nuevos miembros del grupo de viajeros en el tiempo, abrieron sus ojitos dorados como el sol y se incorporaron de un sobresalto.

- ¡¡¿¿DONDE ESTAMOS??!!- exclamó Izayoi

- ¡¡¿¿Y NUESTRA ROPA??!!- gritó su hermano Inutaisho

- ¡¡¿¿Y MI KATANA??!!- se asustó Inutaiyou, su primo

Y eso hizo que todos repararan en ese pequeño detalle… ¡¡¿¿Dónde estaban sus cosas??!!

- Si buscáis vuestras pertenencias… las tenéis en esa mesa de ahí…- les informó una voz varonil desde la puerta

Todos los pares de ojos se alzaron hacia la puerta y allí encontraron a la niña castaña de antes, acompañada de una mujer de cabellos castaños claros brillantes y ligeramente largos y de ojos iguales a ella… verde esmeralda… Y un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, demostrando que la pequeña había heredado su cabello y sus ojos también eran castaños. Sorprendidos por las personas, decidieron primero cerciorarse de la información recibida y miraron hacia donde les indicaron, y efectivamente, encima de una mesa color lila en madera de nogal, estaban sus cosas.

- Por suerte no caísteis enfermos…- dijo la mujer- nos tuvisteis preocupados toda la noche…

- Nuestra hija os encontró tirados en la puerta de casa ayer durante la tormenta…- dijo el hombre

"Así que ella nos encontró… pero, ¿Cómo supo que nosotros estábamos allí? Que yo recuerde, no había ninguna luz encendida ninguna luz en la casa… y además dudo que sus padres la hubieran dejado salir… Que raro…"

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu…- agradecieron amablemente

- No hay de que…- sonrieron

Pero entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta de algo…

"¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!! ¡¿Como es posible que nos hayan recogido sin poner objeción alguna?! ¡¿Cómo es que no se sorprendieron de nuestras vestimentas?! ¡¡¿¿Y como es que tampoco lo hicieron al ver las orejas de los hanyon??!!"

Los observaron detenidamente y entonces lo notaron… Un gran poder se podía apreciar levemente, fluyendo del interior de esas tres personas… Otro descubrimiento que tomaba por sorpresa a nuestro joven y aún aprendiz alquimista Chris… Iba a decir algo, pero Hanna se le adelantó…

- Puedo notar levemente la presencia de un gran poder…

- Es cierto… se nota una gran energía… ¿no es cierto itoko-chan?- dijo Inutaiyou

- Hai…- respondieron ambos gemelos

Ahora, los sorprendidos eran los tres salvadores…

- Vosotros no sois normales…

- Ni vosotros…

Luego de breves segundos de silencio, todos se echaron a reir inundando la habitación con sus risas…

- Bien… supongo que podemos confiar en ellos… ¿no koishi?- le preguntó a su esposa

- Hai anata- contestó sonriendo la mujer

La familia se acercó a ellos y se presentaron.

- Mi nombre es Shaoran Lee… soy un mago descendiente de Clow Reed…- dijo el hombre

La revelación impresionó a todo el grupo… el poder que sentían era el de… ¡¡¡LA MAGIA!!!

"Vaya… la magia… Papá me comentó que la alquimia podía ser considerada magia en un futuro… pero no tenía idea… Entonces ellos usan una especie de alquimia… solo que no utilizaran su principio de intercambio equivalente… Pero bueno… quizás esto me sirva de aprendizaje… podré ver como se desarrollan los poderes en este tiempo…"

- Clow Reed… me suena vagamente…- susurró el shaman solo para él

- Yo soy su esposa, Sakura Lee… soy la sucesora del mago Clow Reed y la maestra de las Cartas Sakura…- dijo la mujer junto a su esposo

- Y ella es nuestra hija, Nadeshiko Lee… también heredó parte de nuestros poderes y tiene los suyos propios…

- Ohayo gozaimasu- sonrió la castaña

- ¡Ya recuerdo!- saltó de repente Hanna- ¿A que Shaoran-san es originario de China?

- Ha-Hai…- tardó un poco en contestar tan repentina pregunta- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ren oji-san me hablaba de una familia amiga de la suya… llamada Lee… que era descendiente del mago Clow Reed… creo que vuestras dos familias eran las dos grandes potencias de toda China…- explicó el niño del mono azul

- ¿Ren? ¿Ren Tao? ¿Conocer a la familia Tao o eres miembro de ella?

- Hai…- contestó y enmudeció de pronto, agachando la cabeza

- Hanna…- susurró Chris al ver esto

El Alquimista Nacional decidió ahorrarle tan mal rato a su pequeño compañero, así que habló por él.

- Bueno… como decirlo… bueno… esto… si sois magos no os sorprenderéis… demo como explicarlo todo…

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Pues… veréis… yo me llamo Christopher Edward Elric… soy el Alquimista del Rayo, de Reezembul… él es Hanna Asakura, un shaman que además tiene relación con Ren-san, como bien ha dicho antes… su espíritu acompañante, Kenshin un samurai de la era Meiji… Kenji… su hijo, también samurai de esta era… e Inutaisho, su hermana Izayoi y su primo Inutaiyou… tres hanyon del Sengoku Jidai…- los presentó a todos- somos de tiempos diferentes… y lo que Hanna quiso decirle, es que Ren-san y los demás shamanes lo cuidan a él porque… su otou-san… y su okaa-san… no pueden…

La familia Lee quedó estática.

- Ren oji-san también es un shaman… y el cabeza de la familia Tao ahora… como supongo usted será de la familia Lee… era un gran amigo de tou-chan y le juró… que me protegería si algo me pasaba…

- ¿Era?

- Tou-chan… Kaa-chan… ellos murieron…- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

- Gomen nasai- hasta ahora que volvieron en si no se dieron cuenta del mal trago que le había hecho recordar al niño

- ¿Y que hacen unos niños tan diferentes y de distintas épocas viajando juntos?- preguntó, como era de esperarse, la pequeña Nadeshiko, quien heredó la curiosidad de su madre

- Pues…- y entre Christopher y todos los demás, les explicaron su situación…

Cuando terminaron, el silencio volvió a hacerse en la habitación.

- Así que… ayudáis a la gente…

- ¿Quizás podrían…?- divagó el hombre en voz alta

- Demo… ¿Estás seguro anata?- le preguntó Sakura, entendiendo a lo que se refería su esposo

- Hai…

Luego de estas palabras con su esposa, Shaoran Lee les hizo una pregunta que cogió totalmente muy desprevenidos a todos los viajeros…

- ¿Sabéis luchar?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está el capítulo 8 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Veis por que no quise poner el título en el anterior capítulo? Sino se averiguaba que la última serie que compone este finc es **CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

Jeje… nuestros amigos de esta inolvidable serie, y su hija Nadeshiko… que pasará a continuación? Por qué Shaoran les hizo esa pregunta??

Y joder… siempre le hago al pobre de Hanna recordar la muerte de sus padres… perdónenme…

Bueno, bueno… parece que nuestro amigo Chris ha hecho averiguaciones sobre el círculo… y vaya que casi se pegan un buen castañazo contra el suelo jeje…

Bien, bien… pasemos a responder algunas preguntas…

**Shadow Noir Wing** (gracias por decirme que te gusta mi finc… y espero que esta última serie que faltaba por poner también sea de tus favoritas… Quiero que sepas que iba a poner en un principio de la de Naruto también, pero es que entonces no me cuadraba la trama, aparte de que no se me ocurrían más penurias que les pudieran pasar a los personajes… pero que la tendré en cuenta para algún finc… Y en cuanto a tus finc, me los leeré cuando tenga un hueco, si casi no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir… pero logré sacar un poco… en cuanto que pueda, me las leo… prometido…)

Bueno, y ya para terminar, solo me queda decirles que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 9 (y lo siento pero tampoco puedo ponerles título en esta ocasión -.-U) de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	9. Un pequeño entrenamiento

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**

**Quinta serie: Card Captor Sakura**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9. Un pequeño entrenamiento**

Luego de estas palabras con su esposa, Shaoran Lee les hizo una pregunta que cogió totalmente muy desprevenidos a todos los viajeros…

- ¿Sabéis luchar?

- ¿Y eso a que viene?- se extrañaron

- ¡Feh! Por supuesto… no seríamos dignos herederos de nuestros padres sino…- gruñó Inutaisho

- Pues entonces… nos podréis ayudar…- sonrió Sakura

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sepamos luchar con ayudarles, Shaoran-san, Sakura-san?- preguntó curioso Chris

- Veréis… Nadeshiko… controla tanto la magia oriental como la magia occidental… es decir… que posee la unión de nuestras dos magias… Por lo tanto… necesita entrenamientos muy intensos para controlar todo su poder… o sino, este acabará con ella… Demo, el problema que tenemos ahora… es que con sus habilidades… ya nos supera a nosotros… y así no puede progresar…- explicó el señor Lee

- Mm… creo entender…- interrumpió Izayoi- Shaoran-san quiere que entrenemos a Nadeshiko… en otras palabras…

- Podemos notar vuestra energía… demo no sabemos como peleáis… Será todo un reto…

- Aceptamos- sentenció con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el más pequeño del grupo, Inutaiyou

- ¡Feh! ¿Quién rechaza una buena pelea?- se entusiasmo la pequeña miniatura de Inuyasha con cabello negro

- Bien… Nadeshiko ve a prepararte…

- Hai tou-chan…- asintió la castaña y seguidamente salió de la habitación

- Espero que el jardín sea lo bastante grande…- sopesó Shaoran

- Esto…- interrumpió el pelirrojo de ojos azules las divagaciones del señor de la casa

- ¿Hai Kenji-chan?- le prestó atención la señora Lee

- Onegai… tengo 19 años… no me llaméis -chan…- se quejó el ya un poco hastiado joven- y… para luchar… creo que estaríamos más cómodos… con nuestra ropa…

- Demo… no se si estará seca ya…

- Eso no es problema…- sonrió nuestro alquimista- dejádmelo a mí…

Mientras nuestros amigos cogían sus cosas de la cómoda para la lucha, la dueña de las Cartas Sakura fue a coger sus ropas y a llevárselas a la habitación para que se pudieran arreglar… Una vez cada uno con su ropa en mano, Christopher habló.

- Bien… ahora os secaré la ropa…- dio una palmada con sus manos y seguidamente puso ambas manos sobre su ropa, causando un destello de transmutación, y apareciendo la ropa seca, sin rastro alguno de humedad

Repitió el mismo proceso con cada prenda de cada uno de sus compañeros.

- Vale… cada uno a vestirse…- y así… Izayoi marchó junto a la mujer de la casa, y los niños se dividieron en dos grupos, para vestirse en distintas habitaciones…

Kenji fue el primero en acabar, y Chris le dijo que podía ir saliendo al jardín. Una vez en él…

- ¡Tou-san!- llamó a su padre

- ¿Qué quieres Kenji-kun?- apareció junto a él

- Esto… otou-san… quisiera pedirte… un favor…

- En este estado… no puedo hacer mucho… demo haré lo que esté en mi mano, hijo mío…

Entonces, Kenji se arrodilló ante su padre, agachando la cabeza entre sus brazos y estirando estos para al final de ellos, dejar su tan preciada sakabattou frente a su padre.

- Otou-san… onegai… enséñame el secreto del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… el arcano supremo… Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki…

Kenshin quedó sorprendidísimo ante lo dicho por su versión joven de él… Su hijo… su pequeño… le pedía a él… que nunca estuvo cuando le necesitó… que nunca se comportó como un padre digno a seguir… le pedía… le rogaba que le enseñara a dominar su estilo de kendo…

Cuando Kenji dijo esas palabras, Hanna acababa de entrar en el jardín…

- Demo… Kenji-kun… yo… con este cuerpo… yo… no puedo enseñarte…- bajó la cabeza muy apenado y frustrado por no poder cumplir aquello que le pedía

- Puedes usarme a mí…- se escuchó la dulce, pero decidida voz de Hanna Asakura

- ¡¡Hanna-sama!!- se sobresaltó su espíritu e hizo que el pelirrojo arrodillado levantara la cabeza

- Hanna…- susurró

- Yo… soy el hijo del Shaman King… no me perdonaría el no ayudar a un amigo… Aunque mi cuerpo sea pequeño… soportaré lo que sea para ayudarte…- le dijo a Kenji

Seguidamente posó sus ojos en la figura translucida del samurai más famoso de toda la era Bakumatsu.

- Kenshin… sé que no has usado esa técnica… porque no quieres ponerme en riesgo… demo ahora… te lo pedimos los dos… Onegai…- y se arrodilló junto al adolescente

- Hanna-sama…- Kenshin estaba conmovido por las palabras de su amo- está bien… demo si no puede soportarlo… tendrá que hacerme parar…

- Hai…- sonrió el shaman

- Hanna…- el aludido se giró hacia la llamada, proveniente del pelirrojo a su lado y de repente se vio abrazado por él- Arigatô… arigatô gozaimasu… amigo…

Después de esta pequeña conversación… uno a uno fueron llegando todos los demás al jardín… vestidos todos con sus ropas secas y con sus armas listas y a punto…

Y entonces entró la pequeña Nadeshiko… Llevaba puesto un traje de estilo chino compuesto de un pantalón bombacho en color blanco, una camiseta de mangas largas en campanas largas y abiertas, color rosa en casi toda su totalidad, salvo algunos bordes en dorado y blanco… y sobre su cabello largo y castaño, reposaba un gorro, también del color del traje… La camisa antes nombrada, poseía en su centro el dibujo del Ying-Yang encerrado en un círculo con una estrella de 5 puntas hueca, llamada estrella pitagórica, de color dorado, y en el centro de esta, una hermosa ala blanca de ángel… (El traje es idéntico al de Shaoran, salvo por el dibujo del centro) Estaba monísima… y más cuando el rosa pastel de su traje y gorro, hacían contraste con sus ojos esmeraldas…

- ¿Habrá suficiente espacio aquí?- le preguntó el padre de la niña a Chris, mientras salía junto a su esposa detrás de su hija

- Yo creo que sí…

- Chris…- lo llamó el pequeño de siete años que poseía su igual tono dorado en el cabello alborotado

- ¿Importaría mucho si… Kenji, Kenshin y yo… entrenásemos solos?- parece que le daba un poco de vergüenza pedírselo… ¿de quien lo habría heredado?- Es que… Kenji le ha pedido a Kenshin que lo entrene… y yo hago de mediador para ayudar… por eso…

- No importa…- le sonrió- anda… ve a esa parte del jardín… y tened cuidado…

- Arigatô…- y se marchó para comunicárselo a los dos pelirrojos del grupo

El rubio de 15 años volvió su atención a los restantes, para poder comenzar con la pelea…

- Bueno… el problema va a ser… no destrozar nada…- intuyó la pequeña hanyon de platinos cabellos

- De eso me ocupo yo…- dijo Sakura- ¡¡SHIELF!! ¡¡ILLUSION!!- echó dos cartas rosadas al aire y todo el patio se cubrió con una barrera protectora

- Ya no hay peligro… Shielf impedirá que destrocéis los muros e Illusion creará un espejismo para las personas que vean la casa por el exterior…- explicó el castaño a los sorprendidos jóvenes- podéis comenzar…

A estas palabras, los tres hanyon desenvainaron sus espadas, de apariencia normales, pero en realidad tenían una hoja bastante grande y una forma peculiar… En cambio Nadeshiko, no llevaba ningún arma visible… sin embargo, llevó su mano a su cuello y sacó una cadena con un colgante en forma de llave…

- ¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de mi alma… revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder… te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado…! ¡¡¡RELEASE!!!- un resplandor envolvió a la llave, que se transformó en un bastón.

Era un bastón rosado también, combinado con su traje… En el extremo superior tenía una punta de espada y dos alas a los lados, y debajo de la espada, un círculo hueco, con una estrella dorada de cinco puntas… Menudo espectáculo…

Pero Christopher Edward Elric no se deja intimidar fácilmente, cuando de batallas se diga… Se limitó a dar una palmada y crear una esfera de electricidad. La metió en el motor de su tabla, la cual ya se encontraba fuera de su funda y a los pies de él, haciendo que se elevara… Palmeó nuevamente sus manos y esta vez hizo aparecer su espada refulgente como el rayo en su mano derecha…

- ¿Listos?- preguntó y vio a todo el mundo preparado- ¡¡¡YA!!!

Y a esa señal… todos se dispersaron, quedando Nadeshiko sola en el centro del amplio jardín.

- ¡¡¡CORTE DE FUEGO!!!- se escuchó el grito de Inutaiyou, quien dando un corte horizontal con su espada, hizo que el fuego que emanó de su filo, fuera directo a la castaña de 10 años

Nadeshiko lo vió y sacó rápidamente una carta muy parecida a las de su madre, pero en color azul celeste cual hielo polar.

- ¡¡¡WATERY!!!- y golpeó la carta que lanzó al aire con su bastón

Al momento, una barrera de agua apagó el fuego que iba hacia ella

- Eres buena…- sentenció el serio pequeño peliplateado

- ¡¡¡TRUENO DANZANTE!!!- gritó Izayoi saliendo justo detrás de su primo y un trueno haciendo zig-zag salió del corte de su espada, hacia la maga también

- ¡¡¡SHIELF!!!- sacó velozmente su carta y se vio cubierta por un escudo protector al activarla, que la cubrió del rayo

- ¡¡¡FISURA!!!- gritó Inutaisho saliendo de detrás de su hermana, dando un corte vertical hacia el suelo, abriendo una grieta en dirección a la niña, terminando así con el último golpe de la estrategia combinada de los tres hanyon…

Viendo lo que se aproximaba hacia ella, deshizo el escudo a toda prisa.

- ¡¡¡FLY!!!- y una nueva carta mostró la pequeña, activándola, y haciendo que las dos alas de su bastón se alargaran y ella pudiera montarse en él, echando a volar, justo a tiempo de esquivar el golpe

Pero en el aire, Chris se abalanzó sobre ella volando con su tabla, sorprendiéndola, y listo para asestarle un golpe con su espada eléctrica. A duras penas si lo esquivó, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, en un fatal golpe…

"Ups… creo que me pasé con eso… pero nos dijeron que no nos ablandásemos… Espero que no se haya hecho daño…"

Se levantó costosamente del suelo, pero unas flechas cubiertas de un aura rosada, se aproximaban rápidamente hacia ella, y eso no era todo…

- ¡¡¡ESTOCADA DE LAS LLAMAS!!!- gritó su técnica el hijo de Sesshomaru, dando un corte al aire y justo después de eso, todas las flechas fueron cubiertas de una llama de fuego.

Nadeshiko no sabía que hacer… debía volar para esquivar el golpe… pero también tenía que defenderse a la vez… o sino, las flechas impactarían irremediablemente contra ella… Entonces se le ocurrió algo…

- Onegai… hazme volar sin tener que usar el bastón…- ¡¡¡FLY!!!- y sorprendentemente, unas hermosas y blanquecinas alas cubiertas de plumas aparecieron en su espalda…

Parecían un verdadero ángel…

- Onegai… cubre a Shielf con tu manto de agua… ¡¡¡SHIELF!!! ¡¡¡WATERY!!!- y junto con las dos cartas activadas por su bastón mágico, el escudo que la envolvió a ella, estaba rodeado de una capa de agua

El fuego de las flechas se apagó, pero aún así… las flechas sagradas consiguieron romper el escudo, causándole un pequeño rasguño en la cara a la castaña de ojos verdes…

- ¡¡Ay!!- se quejó por el ardor del corte

- Es bastante buena…- dijo la hanyon

- ¡Feh! Eso no me asusta- dijo su gemelo

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Nadeshiko de atacar…

- Onegai… ayudadme y proyecta mi imagen… ¡¡¡MIRROR!!!- nueva carta mostrada y de repente dos Nadeshiko más hicieron acto de presencia en el jardín

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto… ¡¡Se había multiplicado!! ¡¿Y ahora cual era la original?!

Ahora sacó un pergamino amarillo con kanjis chinos escritos en él

- ¡¡¡OH DIOS DEL TRUENO VEN EN MI AYUDA!!!- repitieron todas y activó el papel dándole con la punta de la espada de su bastón

Esto cogió por sorpresa a nuestros hanyon, que no se esperaban tal golpe, pero Christopher, quien sobrevolaba el campo de batalla, se dio cuenta de quien era la verdadera. Chocó sus manos mientras bajaba velozmente hacia ellos, y antes de llegar hizo un círculo con sus manos alrededor suyo… Un campo eléctrico los rodeó y absorbió el rayo que se precipitaba a ellos.

La joven maga se extrañó… ¿Su ataque no había funcionado? Chris deshizo el escudo…

"Eso ha ido de un pelo… es buena la chiquilla…"

- Soy Christopher Edward Elric… Alquimista del Rayo… controlo la electricidad en todas sus formas… a mí… no podrás tocarme con la electricidad…- explicó Chris- y… arigatô por darme un poco de energía sin tener que transmutarla…- sonrió mostrando como sus manos chispeaban con electricidad.

- ¡¡¡UAU!!! Increíble…- lo alabó la hanyon ojidorada

- Bueno… parece que habrá que emplearse a fondo…- se dijo la hija de los magos para sí misma

Al mismo tiempo con nuestros hanyon y Chris…

- ¿Usamos la técnica especial?- propuso el más pequeño de cabellos plateados

- De acuerdo… acabemos ya…

- Chris… ¿Crees que podrías hacer más fuerte mi ataque eléctrico?- le preguntó Izayoi con una mirada decidida

- Claro… cuenta con ello Izayoi…- y se volvió a las alturas con su preciada tabla aerodeslizadora

Los tres hanyon se pusieron frente a Nadeshiko con sus katanas preparadas y con una mirada decidida a ganar…

- ¡¡¡ONDA ÍGNEA!!!- gritó Inutaiyou

- ¡¡¡ONDA TRUENO!!!- gritó Izayoi

- ¡¡¡ONDA SÍSMICA!!!- gritó Inutaisho

Dieron el corte a la vez y una gran bola de fuego rayos y rocas se precipitaba contra Nadeshiko…

Chris transmutó mediante su acostumbrada palmada su espada en un arco eléctrico. Tensó la cuerda del mismo y apareció un rayo haciendo de flecha…

- ¡¡¡ALLÁ VA!!!- soltó la tensada cuerda y el rayó salió disparado hasta unirse a la bola del ataque, potenciando la electricidad que había en ella.

"Increíble… menudo poder… vaya con nuestros amigos los viajeros del Sengoku…"

La joven castaña estaba maravillada ante el potencial de esos tres niños más pequeños que ella… pero no era el momento de impresionarse…

- No tengo otra opción…- se rindió al fin

Sacó cuatro pergaminos y cuatro de sus cartas azules y las lanzó al aire.

- Onegai… os lo ruego… ¡Unid vuestras fuerzas para combatir este ataque! ¡¡¡WINDY!!! ¡¡¡WATERY!!! ¡¡¡FIREY!!! ¡¡¡EARTHY!!! ¡¡¡DIOSES DEL FUEGO, DEL AGUA, DEL VIENTO Y DE LA TIERRA, ACUDID EN MI AYUDA!!!

Los golpeó todos a la vez con su bastón y otra bola hecha de todos los elementos se abalanzó sobre la otra… Hicieron impacto... y el retroceso fue tremendo… tan grande… que se levantó un viento fortísimo… que golpeó a Chris y lo echó hacia una esquina del jardín, precipitándolo contra el suelo… Aunque justo a tiempo se cubrió con un escudo impidiendo que el golpe contra el suelo fuera catastrófico… Fue a parar justo al lugar donde Kenji y Hanna entrenaban… dándoles un buen susto al verlo "aterrizar"…

- ¡¡¡¡CHRIS!!!!- se alarmaron y corrieron a su encuentro- ¡¡¿¿ESTÁS BIEN??!!

Él se puso en pie apoyándose en Kenji, que le tendió su hombro, aunque también el pelirrojo estaba algo magullado.

- Yo si… demo mi tabla… no salió… tan bien parada…

Y era cierto, la fuerza que lo echó hacia atrás la había alcanzado de lleno en el motor, en un funesto golpe…

- ¿Y los demás?

- No lo sé… el choque me lanzó hasta aquí…

- Vamos a ver como están…

Hanna cogió la tabla de Christopher y Kenji ayudó al alquimista a llegar con los demás, apoyándose en él…

"Es increíble… en que estado me ha dejado toda esa energía… y yo creía que la transmutación de Flamell consumía muchísima energía… eso debe de haberlos agotado a todos… y sobre todo si los ha pillado tan cerca, les habrá quitado todas las fuerzas…"

Los pobres no habían tenido tanta suerte… el retroceso del impacto les dio de lleno… Tenían rasguños, magulladuras y las ropas con "algunos" bastantes jirones… y varios cortes sangrantes… Nadeshiko yacía en el suelo, algunos metros más allá de ellos en igualdad de condiciones… lo que hizo que sus padres se apresuraran a ir junto a ella…

- ¡¡INUTAISHO!! ¡¡IZAYOI!! ¡¡INUTAIYOU!!- les llamaron asustados por su estado, mientras se apresuraban en llegar a su lado

- Gomen nasai… no me… dio… tiempo… a… protegerlos…- habló costosamente Chris, y acto seguido se desmayó sobre Kenji

- ¡¡¡CHRIS!!! ¡¡¿¿QUE TE OCURRE??!!- se asustó el joven de ojos marinos

- Ha usado demasiada energía…- aclaró Hanna

Entonces Sakura y Shaoran, este con su hija en brazos cuidadosamente para no abrirle más todos los cortes que mostraba, se acercaron a ellos.

- Sois muy fuertes… no habíamos visto nunca nada parecido…

- Ahora será mejor que los llevemos dentro…- la mujer sacó una carta- ¡¡¡FLOAT!!!

Repentinamente, los cuerpos de nuestros amigos empezaron a levitar y fueron llevados al interior de la casa…

Hoy había sido… un día muy largo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y como otro día más, el capítulo 9 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bueno, bueno… vaya entrenamiento más intenso no?? Ustedes que opinan?? Me lo curré bastante para hacerlo… sobre todo para pensar las técnicas de las espadas de los tres hanyon Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou… madre mía si que me costó… porque con las cartas no tengo problemas… tengo la edición coleccionista que sacaron de ellas con la forma de manifestarse de cada una…

Y que les pareció el traje de Nadeshiko?? Y su bastón?? A que estaba mona??

En fin… no queda mucho más que decir… pues el capítulo de hoy era solo de batalla… así que pasemos a los review

**Shadow Noir Wing** (espero que tu curiosidad se vea por fin saciada con este capítulo y que te guste tanto como los anteriores… y ves que me saqué un poquito de tiempo de dios sabe donde para poner capítulo, así que disfruta con él…)

Pues bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… así que sin más dilación…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 10 "Después de descansar, ¡a viajar!" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	10. Después de descansar, ¡a viajar!

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**

**Quinta serie: Card Captor Sakura**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10. Después de descansar, ¡a viajar!**

"Do… ¿Dónde estoy? Todo está oscuro… siento mi cuerpo pesado… entumecido… como si hubiese estado batallando… batallan… ¡¡¡Ya me acuerdo!!! ¡¡¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO!!! Mira en que estado me dejó… será mejor que me despierte ya… lo último que recuerdo es estar apoyado en Kenji… ¿donde estaré?"

A la mañana del día siguiente, Chris se despertó y se encontró acostado en un futón, con un pijama de color azul y con algunas vendas y tiritas que se dejaban ver por las partes de su cuerpo que no eran cubiertas por la tela, como el pecho, y que aún sentía adoloridas.

"Kami-sama… pero mira en que estado estoy… Papá y mamá me atosigarían a cuidados y al final acabaría peor… y luego… Entrenamiento extra… ¡No! Espero que no me lo haga hacer cuando se lo cuente… aunque esto me ha servido y de mucho… he aprendido… No hay que subestimar a nadie… Y hablando de subestimar… ¿Dónde estarán los demás?"

Ante esta pregunta, recorrió la habitación con su mirada azulada, aún tumbado en la cómoda cama, descubriendo a los hanyon poseedores de tan extraordinarias katanas, con vendas cubriendo sus heridas y descansando en otros futones.

"Menos mal… parece que están bien… Lo siento mucho… no de dio tiempo de cubrirlos con otro escudo… fue tan de repente…"

Se incorporó lentamente para verlos mejor y cerciorarse de que sus heridas no eran graves, pero al hacerlo, lentamente para no aumentar su dolor, pudo hallar a Hanna, el pequeño shaman, abrazado fuertemente a Kenji, quien dormía sentado, apoyado en la pared, sobre el futón de al lado.

- Chris-san ¿Se encuentra ya recuperado?- preguntó la voz de Kenshin, haciendo acto de presencia

- Hai… aunque me pican un poco los arañazos y me duele algo el pecho… y todavía tardaré un día en recuperar mis fuerzas… creo…

- Menos mal… Hanna-sam y Kenji-kun pasaron la noche en vela cuidándolo… hasta ahora que se durmió…

Y justo en ese momento, como si supieran que estaban hablando de él, el shaman de dorados cabellos se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos, y por tanto, despertó también a Kenji. Nada más ver a Chris despierto e incorporado, la alegría lo invadió, y el niño del mono azul se tiró a abrazarlo.

- ¡¡¡CHRIS!!!

- ¡¡AY!!- se quejó el alquimista por el dolor aún latente

- Sumimasen…- se disculpó y aflojó su abrazo- ¡Que bien que ya despertaste!

- ¿Estás bien Chris?- preguntó Kenji

- Hai… demo ellos…- señaló a los tres seres sobrenaturales- y mi tabla… no salieron tan bien… y recuerdo que Nadeshiko tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto… demo es todo tan borroso…- llevó la mano hasta su frente, en señal de frustración por no poder recordarlo

- Tranquilo Chris, no pasa nada… Iré a avisar a Sakura-san y a Shaoran-san- dijo Hanna, y soltándose de su amigo, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación.

El rubio quería levantarse del futón para estirar un poco las piernas, pues las tenía un poco agarrotada, como algunos de sus músculos, pero falló en el intento, y Kenji fue en su ayuda…

- Arigatô Kenji…

- De nada…- le sonrió este

"Afortunadamente él parece estar bien… y su sonrisa es tranquilizadora… como la de Hanna… e incluso yo diría que la de todos mis compañeros lo son para mí… No sé porque será… Bueno, pero ahora… lo que tengo que hacer es reparar mi tabla… si la dejo por más tiempo… puede que se suelte algún otro enganche y entonces si que no sabré arreglarla…"

- Kenji… ¿Me podrías llevar al jardín con mi bolsa y mi tabla?- le preguntó a su amigo

- Pues claro…

Muy despacio y llevando mucho cuidado, Kenji llevó a Chris al jardín y lo dejó sentado sobre el porche. Volvió a la habitación y regresó junto a él, con lo que le había pedido, su tabla y su bolsa de viaje. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, examinó minuciosamente la tabla que le regaló su madre.

- Afortunadamente… el motor no está muy dañado… podré arreglarlo sin problemas… creo… con las herramientas que he traído conmigo… y con las piezas que me mandó kaa-chan…

Ante la atónita mirada de su acompañante de rojos cabellos, se puso manos a la obra en su tarea. Cambió varios tornillos que se habían roto y una pieza que se había fundido en su totalidad por el calor de la energía que lo impactó, por una de las que le había enviado su madre. Sacó un soldador portátil, también obra de su madre, y lo hizo funcionar dándole un poco de electricidad transmutada por el mismo, el objeto funcionaba. Buscó sus gafas en el interior de su bolsa y cubrió sus ojos con estas, preparando luego, la pieza y el soldador… comenzó su trabajo… Tenía verdadero talento para ello… digno hijo de quienes son sus padres… Estaba terminando, cuando aparecieron por la puerta que comunicaba una estando de la casa con el jardín, Hanna y los señores Lee.

- Me alegra ver que ya te despertaste Chris-kun…- le habló la señora Sakura

- Arigatô gozaimasu…- dijo sin apartar su vista de la llama del soldador que estaba utilizando- ¿Y como está Nadeshiko? Espero no le tocara la peor parte…- paró de soldar y los miró, aún pudiéndose ver la cara de apenado que mostraban sus ojos escondidos en el cristal de las gafas de motorista.

- Tranquilo… es cierto que el impacto fue muy cerca de ella… demo está acostumbrada a entrenamientos intensos…- le informó- está descansando aún…

- Demo gracias a vosotros ha conseguido unir las dos magias y volar con Fly sin usar el bastón…- dijo Shaoran- y eso ya es todo un logro…

- Menos mal…- se quedó algo más tranquilo el alquimista

"Me alegro mucho de que tampoco le ocurriera algo a ella… es un niña muy especial… me sorprendió mucho ver tanto poder y potencial en ella… e incluso llegué a creer que si se empleaba al máximo conseguiría ganarme… aún pienso que es capaz de ello… Bueno, luego iré a ver como se encuentra… ahora, terminemos de una vez con la tabla"

Ensambló bien la última parte de la pieza, mientras el señor Lee lo observaba extrañado, como Kenji y los demás, pero el fue quien se aventuró a preguntar.

- Chris-kun… ¿Por qué estás soldando la pieza para arreglar la tabla? ¿No es más fácil usar alquimia?

- Verá Shaoran-san… es cierto que sería más fácil… demo, aparte de que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo aún… no hasta que me recupere por completo… esta tabla me la hizo mi kaa-chan, con sus manos… y seguro que me daría una buena si ve que usé alquimia para arreglarla…

"Mamá… te hecho tanto de menos…"

Christopher miró su tabla, ya arreglada, con nostalgia y un deje de tristeza… mientras se quitaba sus gafas…

- Demo… de todas maneras… no tenía mucho problema… Era fácil arreglarla… además… Soy hijo de la mecánica más prestigiosa del mundo… esto no es nada…- dijo orgulloso de ser quien era

- Chris es sorprendente ¿verdad?- sonrió el pequeño rubio

Revisó, con un último vistazo, de nuevo la tabla, y le dio el visto bueno.

- Bueno, esto ya está… ahora habrá que probarla…

Intentó levantarse solo de nuevo, dejando a un lado la tabla, pero cuando fue a dar el primer paso, sintió un dolor punzante y Kenji tuvo que sostenerlo nuevamente.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó- Así no podré probarla…

- No hagas esfuerzos Chris-kun- le recomendó Sakura

"Si… eso ya lo sé… pero tengo que probarla… sino, puede que cuando la vuelva a coger… haya hecho alguna conexión mal… ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo!"

- ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!- saltó- Kenji, súbete conmigo en la tabla y me sujetas- le pidió

- ¿Yo? ¿Seguro?

- Hai

El samurai de escarlatas hebras en el cabello colocó la tabla en el suelo del jardín, y seguidamente se montaron en ella. Chris iba delante y Kenji detrás de este, sujetándole por la espalda. El alquimista de ojos azules palmeó sus manos, transmutando una pequeña bola de electricidad y le introdujo en el motor del aparato. La tabla se puso en marcha y nuestros amigos se inclinaron levemente hacia atrás, haciendo que esta se elevara un poco del nivel del suelo.

- Bueno, parece que funciona bien…- dijo, viendo que no tenía problemas con ella y que había hecho bien su trabajo

Descendieron al suelo, y una vez Christopher volvió a estar sentado, guardó su tabla en la funda que le hizo su tía, con ayuda de Kenji. Recogió todas las herramientas que había usado, viendo lo que le faltaba y lo que no.

- Vaya… parece que le tendré que pedir tornillos y un microchip de elevación a kaa-chan…

Se colgó la bolsa y se levantó, esta vez si caerse, pero a la hora de colgarse la tabla, volvieron a flaquear sus fuerzas, y Kenji tuvo que ayudarle nuevamente.

- Arigatô por sujetarme otra vez…

- De nada…

- Chris, tienes que tener más cuidado…- le dijo Hanna, con tono de preocupación

- Hanna-kun tiene razón… te acomodaré otra vez la cama, y podrás descansar si lo deseas…- sonrió Sakura Lee

- Arigatô…

Los dos castaños dueños de la casa y el shaman abandonaron el porche del jardín, y los adolescentes quedaron solos nuevamente, en el silencio tranquilizador que a esa hora de la mañana se percibía.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo os fue el entrenamiento a ti y a Hanna?- rompió el incómodo mudismo en el que se había envuelto

- ¡Muy bien! Gracias a Hanna… por fin domino el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu…

- Me alegro…

"Me alegro por ti Kenji… por lo menos… estás recuperando el tiempo perdido con tu padre… Papá… ¿Qué estaréis haciendo ahora?"

Una imagen de su padre pasó por su mente… Su cabello largo y del color del oro como el suyo, recogido en una trenza… aquella que tanto le gusta a su madre… Sus ojos dorados, el color de la miel en sus ojos… Aquella sonrisa que desde hace años no se le borraba del rostro… Su capa roja, igual a la suya, con el mismo símbolo, que parece ser, representa a su familia, por lo que dicen… Su traje negro, cual uniforme militar, cubriendo el único recuerdo que tiene de aquello que le ocurrió en su pasado y por el cual lleva hoy el nombre de Alquimista de Acero… su automail en el brazo… Su padre… aquel por el que se hizo Alquimista Nacional…

Dejando de vagar por sus pensamientos, el samurai llevó a Chris hasta la habitación y se vistió con ayuda de él y de Hanna. Su "uniforme negro", regalo de su padre, y su capa color cian, también regalo de este, para saber que era su hijo, y se recostó en la cama, mientras leía unos apuntes que había traído consigo.

Después de comer, Hanna y Kenji se encontraban practicando katas en el jardín de esa gran casa con Kenshin, quien los instruía. Mientras, Chris los observaba de vez en cuando, a través de la ventana de la habitación, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y después volvía la vista hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado, y retomaba la escritura que había dejado momentáneamente… Una carta a su familia…

De repente un sonido llamó su atención… como un quejido… que provenía de su espalda. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que eran Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou quienes hacían los ruidos. Se levantó de su sitio, se acercó a ellos y los meció suavemente hasta despertarlos.

- Ay… me duele todo el cuerpo…- se quejó Inutaiyou mientras se incorporaba lentamente

- ¡Feh! Ya sabes lo que ocurre cada vez que usamos la técnica especial "Onda de los 3 Elementos"…- habló Inutaisho, abriendo sus ojitos dorados como el sol y girando la cabeza hacia el futón contiguo, donde dormía su hermana- ¿Izayoi nee-chan todavía no despertó?

- Iie… aún no… y vosotros lleváis un día durmiendo… demo… no habéis sufrido daños graves…- habló por primera vez Christopher, denotando su presencia allí y atrayendo la atención de los dos pequeños que estaban despiertos

- ¡Feh! No nos subestimes- se quejó ofendido y cruzándose de brazos en una pose muy típica de… ¿Quién sabe de quien, jeje? De su padre…

- Onii-chan… podrías dejar de lado tu orgullo alguna vez…- se escuchó la dulce voz de la única niña del grupo de viajeros, que acaba de despertarse y sonreía para su hermano.

- Izayoi itoko-chan… eres clavadita a Kagome oba-san, salvo cuando peleas…

- Bueno… parece que estáis todos bien… menos mal…- se quedó más tranquilo el alquimista, jefe del grupo

- Hai… todavía algo adoloridos…- se incorporó Izayoi y se acomodó el cabello plateado como la luna

"Gracias a Kami-sama… todos estamos bien… Es increíble… con todos los cortes y raspaduras que tenían… y cuando les cambiamos las vendas, ya no había ni rastro de ellas… Son sorprendentes…"

- Por cierto… me impresionaron mucho vuestras katanas… no son como las de Hanna y Kenji…- comentó, pero nunca se esperó la reacción de los pequeños

- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! ¡¡¡NUESTRAS ESPADAS SON COLMILLOS!!!- gritaron con indignación, como si lo que hubiera dicho Chris fuera un insulto

- ¿Colmillos?

- Hai… a los youkais se nos hacen nuestras armas con nuestros huesos… y en nuestro caso… están hechas con los colmillos de nuestros padres… Es su forma de protegernos…- le explicó Inutaisho- ¡Y decir que son simples katanas es como insultarlas!

- Gomen nasai… no lo sabía- se disculpó

- No pasa nada… Onii-chan, ten en cuenta que Chris no podía saberlo…- intentó calmar a su hermano- pues si, son los colmillos de nuestros padres… y cada una tiene un poder distinto, acorde con nuestra personalidad… La mía es Colmillo de Trueno, porque soy incontrolable como la electricidad…

- La mía es Colmillo de Tierra- dijo el ojidorado de cabellos azabaches- porque llevo el nombre de mi ojii-sama, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste…

- Y la mía es Colmillo de Fuego- terminó Inutaiyou con la presentación de las espadas- porque mi nombre significa "Perro de Sol"

- Mmm… interesantes costumbres…

Justo en ese momento, entraron a la habitación Hanna y Kenji.

- ¡Anda! ¿Ya habéis despertado?- se alegraron

- ¡Que bien! ¡Estáis recuperados!- saltó alegremente el niño de ojos negros, portador del vínculo entre este mundo y el de los espíritus

- ¡Feh! No somos tan débiles…- Inutaisho estaba ofendido

- Arigatô…- sonrió dulcemente Izayoi

- Arigatô- dijeron los otros dos, un poco avergonzados

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de madera interrumpieron la escena. Todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta y la familia Lee pedía permiso para entrar. Y cual no fue la sorpresa de Chris, Kenji y Hanna, cuando vieron a la niña de largos y achocolatados cabellos y ojos verdes cual esmeralda, entrar a la habitación con sus padres, solo con una tirita en su rostro.

- Vaya… veo que ya despertaron todos

Nadeshiko se adelantó y se inclinó levemente.

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu

- No tienes que agradecernos… nosotros ayudamos a la gente…

- Además así entrenamos un poco…- rieron los hanyon

- ¿Cómo os encontráis?- preguntó el castaño señor Shaoran Lee

- Nosotros estamos un poco adoloridos… demo estamos acostumbrados ya de usar esa técnica… así que no se preocupe más…- habló Izayoi, quien parecía haber heredado el don de la palabra de su madre, pues ella era casi siempre, la que lo explicaba todo.

- Nosotros estamos algo cansados de estar entrenando- hizo saber el pelirrojo, en cuanto a él y al pequeño rubio de 7 años

- Y yo ya estoy algo más recuperado…- dijo Chris- ese descanso me vino muy bien… Según mis cálculos… para mañana por la mañana ya podremos irnos…

- ¿Y a donde iremos esta vez?- preguntó curioso Hanna

- No lo sé… todavía no he dado con la clave… demo, creo que ya me falta poco…

"Cuando llegamos aquí, pude ver que el círculo de Flamell tenía algunos fallos, y la energía alquímica no llegaba a todos los puntos de este… si pudiera conseguir una estructura asequible para impedir esto… y que toda mi energía le llegara al círculo, creo que podría llegar a controlarlo…"

- Esto… Chris-kun…- lo interrumpió de sus divagaciones Sakura Lee- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro Sakura-san- lo pilló por sorpresa- si puedo ayudar, estaré encantado de hacerlo…

- ¿Podría Nadeshiko acompañaros?

Unos segundos de silencio después de la formulación de la pregunta…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿NANI?????!!!!!- gritaron sorprendidos todos

- Demo Sakura-dono, ¿por qué?- preguntó la clave el espíritu del padre de Kenji

- Porque aún así ella necesita entrenamiento todavía para controlar todo su poder… un entrenamiento que nosotros no podemos ofrecerle ya… Y con vosotros seguro que lo conseguirá…- explicó sus razones el padre de la niña

Nuestros viajeros se miraron un momento.

"¿Acompañarnos? Bueno… otra compañera más… Ya la hemos ayudado, así que no veo inconveniente en que venga con nosotros… Si podemos ayudarla todavía más, mejor, creo yo… Además, después de acogernos y curarnos, no les podemos decir que no…"

- Está bien…- aceptó Christopher- puedes venir si quieres Nadeshiko- la niña esbozó una linda sonrisa, que se le contagió a todo el mundo- Vaya, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Inutaiyou… parece que tendréis una compañera para entrenar…

- Arigatô…- volvió a agradecer la pequeña maga

- Por cierto, ahora que caigo…- interrumpió el alquimista- Shaoran-san… ¿Dónde y en que año estamos?

- Estás en la ciudad de Tomoeda en el año 2020

- Ajá… dime Hanna, ¿esto sigue siendo Japón?

- Hai… es el Japón de 13 años después de que tú vinieras a buscarme y este es el barrio que queda justo en la parte Norte de la ciudad, donde yo vivo, se encuentra al Sur del centro de la ciudad…

- Vaya… parece que no salimos del país…- se dijo para sí mismo

- Chris… ¿Y que hacemos ahora?- quiso saber el joven Himura

- Pues esperar hasta mañana para irnos… así habré recuperado por completo mis fuerzas, y no habrá peligro en realizar la transmutación.

Pero repentinamente, Sakura pareció recordar algo, pues soltó una exclamación.

- Si queréis… podemos ir al festival… Hoy se celebra uno en el templo Tsukimine…

- ¿Un festival?- se preguntó Christopher

- Es una especie de feria…- aclaró el pelirrojo- por lo menos en mi época…

- Sigue siendo lo mismo en esta era…

- ¡Ah! Por mí no hay problema- dijo el rubio- ¿Y vosotros?

- Ninguna objeción- respondió simplemente Inutaiyou

"Vaya… voy a ir a mi primer festival… ¿Cómo será?"

Y así, después de prepararse, se encontraban todos camino del templo Tsukimine. Christopher vestía su acostumbrada ropa y se había puesto los guantes que le regaló su prima, aquellos guantes blancos con el signo que lleva bordado en su capa, atravesado por un rayo, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre de alquimista.

Hanna llevaba su mono azul y una camiseta amarilla, haciendo juego con su cabello.

Kenji se había puesto un gi morado, una hakama beige y había colgado su sakabattou de su cinturón.

Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou se quedaron con su misma ropa, que nuestro alquimista arregló, pues estaba casi hecha jirones por las mangas, y sus fieles katanas en su cintura, colgando de sus cinturones.

Nadeshiko se puso un kimono verde agua precioso con unos dibujos de jazmines blancos levemente pintados en él, y los bordes del kimono eran verdes oscuros.

Sakura vestía un kimono blanco inmaculado con leves toques en lavanda y varias hermosas flores de cerezos estampadas, haciendo honor a su nombre… Sakura… Y por último Shaoran iba con un gi negro y una hakama marrón y le cogía gentilmente el brazo a su esposa, dejando que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

Aunque se cruzaron con mucha gente, nadie se extrañó de su vestimenta, y la verdad que no les sorprendió, había personas vestidas de la forma más extravagante que se puedan imaginar… pero ellos llevaban una indumentaria tradicional.

Cuando divisaron el arco rojo que era la entrada al templo ya era de noche, y la luna tendría que estar por salir, pero entonces algo pasó… Un brillo entre blanquecino y violáceo recubrió poco a poco a nuestros 3 hanyon, cosa que asustó a los integrantes del grupo y se escondieron entre los árboles del bosque que había a los alrededores.

- ¡¡¡INUTAISHO!!! ¡¡¡IZAYOI!!! ¡¡¡INUTAIYOU!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE OS OCURRE???!!!

Los aludidos se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirar al cielo nocturno… como se temía…

- ¡Oh Kami-sama!- dijo Izayoi

- Lo habíamos olvidado…- continuó su primo

- ¡Feh! Luna Nueva…- concluyó su hermano gemelo

Y con estas palabras, el resplandor se intensificó, y los niños comenzaron a transformarse…

Las orejitas de perros que poseían ambos hermanos dejaron paso a unas humanas y desaparecieron de encima de su cabeza, sus garras se romaron hasta quedar unas uñas humanas completamente, sus orbes doradas se oscurecieron hasta cobrar un color marrón chocolate muy oscuro, y el hermoso cabello plateado de Izayoi adoptó un color negro noche, el color azabache que poseía su hermano, mientras que este lo conservó igual, y sus pequeños colmillos quedaron en incisivos normales…

A su primo Inutaiyou le ocurría lo mismo… sus orejas puntiagudas se convirtieron en unas humanas corrientes, las marcas de sus mejillas desaparecieron y solo le quedó la de su frente, sus garras también se limaron hasta quedar en uñas normales, sus ojitos como el sol, cogieron el color de la noche perpetua, mas sin embargo su cabello siguió conservando ese color platino que caracterizaba a su familia y sus colmillos también se convirtieron en incisivos…

Los hanyon se convirtieron en humanos…

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta.

- Que… que os… ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Que ahora somos humanos…- reveló el mayor de los hermanos, Inutaisho

- Como somos mitad humanos, mitad youkai, durante cierto periodo de tiempo… nos transformamos en humanos completamente…- completó la información su hermana Izayoi

- En nuestro caso… en las noches de Luna Nueva…- ahora sí estaba dada la información completa por el pequeño de Inutaiyou

"Sorprendente… acabo de aprender otra cosa sobre las costumbres de los youkais…"

- ¿Entonces ahora sois humanos normales y corrientes?

- Yo sí…- habló el único peliplateado ahora- demo mis primos tienen poderes, porque Kagome oba-san es una miko…

- ¡Feh! Que más da… así no habrá que preocuparse de esconder nuestras orejas- se cruzó de brazos, típica pose de… ¿Quién no sabe quien?

- Eres igual que tou-chan Inutaisho nii-chan…- le susurró Izayoi a su gemelo

"Kami-sama… Inutaisho e Izayoi son iguales… ahora si que no sabría reconocerlos…"

- Ahora que os veo…- comenzó a decir Kenji- con el pelo negro es casi imposible distinguiros…- señaló a los hanyon poseedores de dicho tono de cabello

- Hai… mi pelo se oscurece… demo el de Inutaiyou itoko-chan se queda igual… el de Inutsuki itoko-chan se clarea y el de Tenshin nii-chan se invierte…

- Bueno, basta de charlas… sino, no vamos a disfrutar de nada…

- Hai, tienes razón- dijo Nadeshiko- ¡Vamos!- y cogió una mano de cada gemelo hanyon, ahora humano, y salió corriendo hacia el tumulto de gente del festival

- ¡Ey! ¡No corráis!- gritó Hanna saliendo en carrera detrás de ellos, con Inutaiyou de la mano, que se quedó algo cohibido.

- ¡¡Nadeshiko!!- la llamó Shaoran, pero ya estaba algo lejos para oírlo

- No se preocupe Shaoran-san… si quiere, nosotros la cuidaremos y ustedes pueden dar una vuelta- dijo Kenji

- Demo…- no estaban muy convencidos

- No hay problema… estamos acostumbrados- los tranquilizó Chris

- Está bien

Y dicho esto tomaron caminos diferentes para perderse en ese maravilloso festival a la luz de las estrellas…

Llevaban ya un rato caminando por el recinto del festival, yendo de puesto en puesto y maravillándose con lo que veían… por lo menos eso pensaba nuestro alquimista, que era la primera vez en su vida que iba a uno…

Se pararon en un puesto de tiro con arco que les llamó la atención. Izayoi y Chris decidieron probar suerte. Nuestro alquimista tenía una puntería excelente, y consiguió ganar cuatro peluches que repartió a Hanna, a Kenji y a Nadeshiko, y el último lo conservó él.

"Es un bonito peluche… se lo regalaré a Sara cuando vuelva… seguro que le encanta… además es un tigre… su animal favorito…"

Pero cuando Izayoi estaba tirando… la diana de ella le llamó mucho la atención…

"¿Eh? Un momento… ese símbolo… ¿Dónde lo he visto yo antes? ¡Ya caigo! ¡Es el símbolo del círculo de Flamell! Kami-sama… ¿como es posible? Pero… espera un momento… no es igual en todo… tiene los picos cóncavos… los extremos cóncavos… ¡¡¡ESO ES!!! ¡¡Si hago eso, mi energía llegaría a todas las partes del círculo!! Y entonces podría optar para escoger el destino que quisiese… ¡¡Si!! Gracias festival de las Estrellas del templo Tsukimine…"

Terminó su partida la pequeña y repartió los peluches que ganó, lástima que no la dejasen tirar más, ella se hubiera hecho con todo el puesto… Menuda puntería…

Continúan su camino por el festival cuando otro puesto atrae la atención de la pequeña de ojos verdes.

- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Un puesto de peces!- y salió corriendo en dirección a él

- ¡Cuidado Nadeshiko! Te vas a…- pero a Chris no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando la pequeña ya había colisionado con alguien

- Chocar con alguien…- terminó de decir el pelirrojo

Nadeshiko se había estrellado por no mirar cuando corría, con un hombre alto, castaño muy oscuro, casi confundible con el negro, y vestido con una gabardina verde cacería.

- Sumimasen…- se disculpó

- ¿Sakura?- pareció sorprenderse el hombre afectado

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡¡¡NADESHIKO!!!- se escuchó una llamada con su nombre y giró ante ella

Sus padres venían corriendo a su encuentro por un lado y por el otro, venía el grupo de niños, también corriendo.

- ¿Nadeshiko? ¿Te llamas Nadeshiko?

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron hasta ellos.

- Gomen nasai… ¿Mi hija le está molestando?- se disculpó el padre

- Iie, en absoluto…- y entonces dejó ver su rostro, antes cubierto por el cuello de su gabardina- mocoso…

- ¡¡¡¡TOUYA NII-CHAN!!!!- exclamó Sakura

- Touya…- dijo asombrado Shaoran- ¡¡¡POR QUE TODAVÍA ME LLAMAS MOCOSO!!!- dijo indignado cuando proceso esa información

- Onii-chan…- las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos esmeraldas de la madre de la pequeña, y sin poder remediarlo más, se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor- hacía tanto que no te veía… Como te fuiste al extranjero…

- Hai…- la arropó con sus brazos, al fin y al cabo, era su única hermana y además pequeña- he vuelto esta mañana… demo no me esperaba que fuera tío…- llevó su mirada hacia Nadeshiko- eres igual a Sakura, demo con el pelo de kaa-chan y el color del mocoso…- y te llamas como ella… Nadeshiko…

- Quisimos llamarte… enviarte una carta… contactar contigo… demo, nunca estabas mucho tiempo en un sitio en concreto… no pudimos lograrlo…- le explicó el señor Lee

- ¿Touya oji-san?- dudó en preguntar la castaña

- Hai pequeña… he venido para quedarme- le sonrió

Después de este emotivo reencuentro, nuestro amigos dieron una última vuelta por el reciento, vieron los fuegos artificiales, que daban cierre al festival y volvieron a casa de la familia Lee para dormir… Mañana… sería el día de la partida…

Pero nuestro Alquimista del Rayo no pudo conciliar el sueño, luego de desvelarse a las 5:30 de la mañana, así que decidió terminar de escribir la carta que dejó a medio acabar para su familia… y comenzar a probar su nueva teoría para el círculo de transmutación…

El sol comenzaba a hacerse paso entre la noche y entraba suavemente por la rendija que las cortinas dejaban sin cubrir en la ventana. Los rayos sorprendieron a Chris, sobresaltándolo… se había quedado dormido encima del escritorio…

"Vaya… me dormí al final… En fin, ya que estamos despiertos… vayamos preparándolo todo… Por fin… he avanzado… ahora, si estoy más cerca de volver a casa…"

Se estiró un poco los agarrotamos músculos y miró hacia todos los lados de la habitación.

"Hanna duerme en el futón al lado del mío… Kenji en el siguiente abrazando su katana… los hanyon duermen en frente y están brillando… ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!! ¡¡¡BRILLANDO!!!"

Parpadeó dos veces, pues no creí lo que veía, pero era cierto… un brillo entre blanquecido y violáceo cubría a los aventureros del Sengoku. El resplandor se intensificó y otra vez se produjo la transformación…. Aparecieron sus orejas, sus garras, las marcas de Inutaiyou y el cabello de Izayoi adquirió su tonalidad plateada…

- Bueno… ya todo vuelve a ser normal…- se dijo- Será mejor que prepare las cosas…- se levantó y se puso manos a la obra

Cuando terminaba de meter su bolígrafo en la bolsa, fue Kenji que se despertó

- Ohayo gozaimasu Kenji- lo saludó

- Ohayo gozaimasu Chris… que temprano te levantaste… ya lo tienes todo listo…

- Hai… ve preparándote y despierta a los demás… yo iré a avisar a Nadeshiko… aunque no sé si después de lo de anoche, seguirá queriendo venir con nosotros…

- Tienes razón…- lo apoyó

- Bueno, yo le preguntaré de todos modos…

- Hai…- y acto seguido, el alquimista abandonó la habitación

Kenji se levantó, se estiró un poco, y se arregló la ropa.

- ¡Tou-chan!

- Hai Kenji-kun- apareció el aludido

- Vamos a despertar a los demás…

Mientras, Christopher recorría el pasillo de la casa hasta que llegó a la cocina, y allí se encontró con los señores de la casa, Shaoran y Sakura y al recién llegado, Touya, quienes estaban hablando.

- Ohayo minna- saludó cordialmente

- Ohayo Chris-kun…

- Nosotros estamos listos… ¿Sigue Nadeshiko queriendo acompañarnos?

- Hai… se está preparando…- contestó el padre

- Lástima, quería pasar más tiempo con ella…- se entristeció Touya

"Le comprendo muy bien señor Touya… yo también hecho de menos a mi familia… pero creo… que esta vez si podré remediar eso…"

- Tranquilo Touya-san… volveremos pronto… creo que ya sé dominar esta transmutación para viajar…

- ¡Hai! ¡Que buena noticia!

- Se me ocurrió cuando estábamos en el festival… la diana del tiro con arco tenía un símbolo muy parecido al que yo dibujaba para esta transmutación, pero difería de él, en que tenía los extremos cóncavos… y pensé que así, la energía se transmitiría por completo al círculo y me permitiría elegir mi destino…- vió la cara atónita de todo el mundo- se que es algo complicado, así que simplifiquémoslo… que ya puedo saber a donde ir y todo gracias al festival de ayer…

- Vaya… eres realmente sorprendente chaval…- lo alabó Touya

- Arigatô… voy a preparar los círculos al jardín…- y se excusó de la habitación, para salir al jardín.

Una vez allí, dibujó dos círculos, uno pequeño con el círculo que ya acostumbraba, y otro grande con su nuevo símbolo, el que consiguió perfeccionar anoche, mientras trasnochaba. Minutos después, se reunían con él todos los viajeros para el nuevo viaje.

- Bien, ya estamos listos…

- Antes de que se me olvide… ¿Podemos hacernos una foto?- preguntó al grupo el alquimista- Es que le prometí a mi kaa-chan que le enviaría una de todos nosotros…

- ¡¡Claro!!- respondieron todos.

Se colocaron en el interior del porche, mientras el joven de cabellos dorados transmutaba una cámara fotográfica. La preparó con el trípode y se colocó en su sitio junto a los demás. Al chasquido de sus dedos, la cámara se disparó y la foto quedó inmortalizada. Chris la cogió y guardó todo en su bolsa.

Seguidamente sacó la carta que había escrito, la puso en el círculo pequeño y lo activó… La carta desapareció en un haz de luz…

- Vale… ahora prestadme atención…- pidió a su grupo- ya he descubierto como usar correctamente la transmutación… demo necesito de vuestra ayuda…

- ¡Hai! ¡Venga dilo!

- He cambiado el símbolo alquímico del centro del círculo y creo que ahora si le llegará toda mi energía… demo, como no sé si mi voluntad y poder serán suficientes… quiero que deseéis con todas vuestras fuerzas, ir al destino que fijemos…

- ¡Feh! ¿Solo eso?- se extrañó Inutaisho

- Hai…-afirmó el ojiazul- he pensado que lo mejor será ir primero a la época de Kenji… ya que según mis conocimientos… no había guerras ya… y es una época tranquila para probar la hipótesis… no vaya a ser, que por mala pata, caigamos en medio de un campo de batalla…

- Me parece bien…

- Chris… arigatô gozaimasu…

- No tienes que agradecer… bueno, ¿dónde y a que año vamos?

- A Tokyo, en el año 15 de la Era Meiji

- De acuerdo… todos al círculo…

Ya todos encima de dicho círculo…

- Bien… desead con todas vuestras fuerzas ir a esa fecha… y Hanna, dale la mano a Nadeshiko para que no se asuste…

- ¡Hai!

- ¡¡¡NOS VAMOS!!!- Chris dio su acostumbrada palmada con sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes blancos y el nuevo círculo se activó

Una luz los envolvió y todos los niños desaparecieron rumbo a… eso esperaban ellos… Tokyo en el año 15 de la Era Meiji…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está una nueva entrega de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bueno, bueno… QUE CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO!!!! No lo creen??

Jeje… en fin… una buena recompensa no??

Bueno, bueno… pues nuestro pequeño gran alquimista Christopher Edward Elric, ya sabe como usar la transmutación de Nicolas Flamell… y también tienen a una nueva integrante en el grupo… Nadeshiko Lee, la hija de Sakura y Shaoran… y vaya la sorpresita de Touya verdad?? Bueno, bueno… que pasará a continuación??? No se sabe… bueno, si se sabe… que irá, eso esperan, a la época de Kenji… jeje, que pasará allí?? Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo…

No dispongo de mucho más tiempo, así que agradezco a todos los que hayan leído el finc infinitamente y por favor… díganme que les pareció

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	11. Padre, no te vayas

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**

**Quinta serie: Card Captor Sakura. Personaje: Nadeshiko Lee**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11. Padre, no te vayas**

Las blancas y algodonadas nubes pasaban lentamente en la cúpula pintada de azul, que ese día, se había presentado…

Un hombre de dorados cabellos, uniforme negro y capa rojiza cual color del fuego, regresa, por un camino dibujado de albero, entre los dos montículos de hierba, a la que parece ser su casa, al final de este, después de un duro día de trabajo…

Camina distraído, con su mirar hacia el suelo, fijo en el camino, cuando de repente, un destello aparece delante de él, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que levante la cabeza, y una carta cae en su mano.

- ¡¡¿¿Demo que…??!!- dice sorprendido al principio.

Pero cuando lee el destinatario del sobre, sale corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, en dirección a la casa que se divisa a lo lejos…

"_Para la familia Elric"_

Abre la puerta de madera de sopetón y empieza a gritar, entrando al interior de la casa.

- ¡¡¡WINRY!!! ¡¡¡ALPHONSE!!! ¡¡¡SARA!!!- entra al salón, donde ve a todos llegar alarmados por sus gritos, de otras partes de la casa

- ¡¡¿¿Qué ocurre anata??!!

- Onii-san, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

- ¿Edward oji-san?

- Una… una…- hace una pausa para recuperar el aire por la carrera, ya que entró jadeante a la casa- ¡¡¡HA LLEGADO UNA CARTA DE CHRIS!!!

La sorpresa, felicidad y el asombro se hicieron presentes en los rostros de las personas halladas en la sala. Se acercaron impacientes hacia el hombre de dorados ojos, mientras este abría el sobre y se disponía a leer la carta.

"_Querida familia:_

_Siento mucho el no haber escrito antes, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas…_

_La otra carta que os envié, fue desde casa de Kenji Himura. Ahí viajábamos los cuatro, Kenji, Hanna Kenshin y yo… pues bien, ahora somos ocho… Si como lo leéis, ocho…_

_Después de enviaros la carta anterior, nos trasladamos a, nada más y nada menos, que al Sengoku Jidai, un mundo 523 años antes que el de Hanna Asakura, mi amigo shaman… y allí, atención a esto, ¡¡Allí estamos en un mundo en el que existen los demonios!! Sorprendente ¿no?_

_Pues bien, allí conocimos a Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou, tres hanyon con problemas… Sus padres habían desaparecido misteriosamente hacía 2 años y no daban señales de vida… y una cosa aún más triste… no conocía a sus hijos pequeños, que nacieron mientras ellos estaban en paradero desconocido… Decidimos ayudarles y los encontramos… Habían perdido la memoria y por eso no podían regresar… no sabían a donde regresar… Conseguimos hacerles recordar todo, y vaya si fue emotivo el reencuentro con sus familias… Kenshin lloró a mares y a mí me entraron ganas de tirarme a llorar, porque me acordé de vosotros… Cuantas ganas tengo de abrazaros… Finalmente, Inutaisho, su hermana Izayoi, y su primo Inutaiyou decidieron acompañarnos para agradecernos la ayuda y para correr aventuras, pues parece ser que eso lo heredaron de sus padres Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, los señores de las tierras del Oeste…_

_Después de eso, hemos ido a parar al barrio de Tomoeda, en la ciudad de Tokio… parece que en Tokio hay mucha gente en apuros… y allí conocimos a la familia Lee, que son, ni más ni menos, ¡que una familia de magos!_

_Nos acogieron en su casa, después de encontrarnos desmayados delante de ella en una noche de tormenta, pues los efectos de la transmutación aún hacen estragos en mí, y por eso, al salvar a mis compañeros de estrellarse contra el suelo, perdí casi todas mis fuerzas y me desplomé delante de su casa… Tranquila mamá, que no nos pasó nada…_

_Pero ellos, también tenían un problema, quizás no tan grave como los anteriores, pero era un problema al fin y al cabo… Su hija, Nadeshiko Lee, posee los poderes de la magia oriental y occidental, aparte de su propio poder, pero no los controla del todo, debido a su pequeño cuerpo y a su inexperiencia aún en ese campo tan extenso… Por eso, nos pidieron ayuda… en forma de entrenamiento para ella… y así, aceptamos el encargo… Esa pequeña, con tan solo 10 años tiene un gran poder, madre mía en que estado me dejó… y que decir que mis tres amigos hanyon, con tanto talento para la lucha… si los vieras papá… y con esas espadas tan sorprendentes… Pero quizás si que me llamó mucho la atención, el bastón de Nadeshiko… y esas cartas y pergaminos especiales que ella utiliza… tan parecidos a los de sus padres… Papá, mamá… hay cosas que aún desconozco… pero estoy aprendiendo mucho de la vida en este viaje…_

_¡Ah! Y casi lo olvido… Kenji y Hanna, portadores de una sakabattou, Hanna la de Kenshin rescatada del Museo Nacional de historia del Japón y Kenji, por legado de su padre, ya han conseguido dominar el estilo Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… Si, durante el entrenamiento, ellos le pidieron a Kenshin que les enseñara la técnica secreta de ese estilo, y él aceptó, así que el entrenamiento con Nadeshiko lo hicimos los restantes, y ellos aprovecharon para aprender…_

_El entrenamiento fue muy duro e intenso… Nadeshiko es muy buena, se nota el buen entrenamiento que recibió de sus padres… y acabamos muy heridos… Estuvimos un día entero en cama inconscientes… Papá, tranquiliza a mamá que debe estar ahora de los nervios…, y espero no la tome contigo cuando lea lo siguiente… Tuve que reparar la tabla, pues en el entrenamiento la alcanzó una bola de energía en el motor, espero haberlo hecho bien, por lo que parece sí… pero mejor que me la revises cuando vuelva… De momento, te mando la lista de las piezas que se me han acabado… Lo siento mamá…_

_Ahora, vamos a ir a un festival que hay en el templo Tsukimine… es una especie de feria, así que seguiré escribiendo cuando vuelva y os contaré…_

_Ya estoy aquí… son las 5:30 de la mañana, y me he desvelado… demasiadas emociones me han pasado en el festival como para poder dormir más…_

_Acabo de descubrir otra peculiaridad de mis compañeros hanyon… Durante cierto periodo de tiempo, se transforman en humanos, y eso les pasó a ellos… antes de entrar en el festival se transformaron… y vaya si fue una sorprendente transformación… Eso tendríais que verlo… Dimos una vuelta por el recinto, que por cierto, era muy hermoso y la noche perfecta… incluso participamos en algunos juegos… Sara, te conseguí un peluche precioso que seguro te encantará, cuando vuelva, te lo daré… sino te importa, me tomé la libertad de ponerle nombre… Se llama Kisa…_

_Pero allí, también pasó algo muy interesante, aparte de que descubrí que Izayoi tiene una puntería excelente con el arco, cosa que no me fijé demasiado en el entrenamiento, encontramos a una persona… a Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de la señora Sakura, que se había ido al extranjero, años atrás… Fue también, un emotivo reencuentro, e incluso me dio pena que Nadeshiko decidiera acompañarnos, cuando acababa de conocer a su tío… pero aún así, decidió regalarnos su compañía…_

_Bueno, ya no me queda mucho más que deciros… solo una quizás, buena noticia… Papá, siento mucho discrepar de los estudios de Nicolas Flamell, pero he descubierto un fallo en su círculo… pues con el que él presenta, toda la energía que el alquimista pone en su transmutación, no se reparte por todas las partes de este, así que estuve investigando… y en el festival del templo, hallé la respuesta, cuando el dibujo que se presentaba en la diana de tiro, me percaté de que se parecía demasiado al símbolo del círculo, solo… que este tenía los picos cóncavos… y pues, desarrollé mi hipótesis…_

_Espero estar acertado, cuando dentro de unas horas, pruebe el nuevo círculo que dibujé, te mando un diseño, espero no equivocarme… y si es así… ya falta menos para que vuelva a estar con vosotros…_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte, pues yo ya creo que me estoy durmiendo…_

_Christopher Edward Elric_

_Psdt: os mando la foto como os prometí"_

Edward terminó de leer la carta y sacó del sobre la foto mencionada y una hoja de papel, sintiendo pequeñas gotas húmedas rodar por sus mejillas…

- Esta… debe ser la lista… que mencionó Chris…- dijo empezando a leerla como pudo, aunque su familia no se encontraba en un estado demasiado alejado al de él

"_Una bolsa de tornillos de 1,5 cm_

_Una bolsa de tornillos de 2 cm_

_Una bolsa de tornillas de 3 mm_

_Dos placas de metal de la cubierta protectora_

_Un microchips de elevación_

_Un destornillador de estrella (perdí el mío)_

_Una llave inglesa (se me debió de romper al caer)"_

- Sacó tu talento… para la mecánica… koishi…- susurró Edward a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba con su brazo libre

- Y el tuyo… para meterse en líos…- rió ella, con lágrimas empañando sus ojos azules

La emoción de tener noticias de Chris los embargaba por completo, y les hacía recordar, que todavía tardarían un tiempo en volver a verle… y eso… les entristecía…

- Edward oji-san, ¿puedo ver la foto?- se oyó la dulce voz de la pequeña Sara Elric

El Alquimista de Acero cogió la foto y la puso a la altura de la niña. Allí estaban todos los amigos de los que su hijo les contaba en sus cartas… y en la parte izquierda… estaba él… su más preciado tesoro… su Chris…

- Chris itoko-chan…

Le dio la vuelta a la foto y vieron que había algo escrito…

"_De izquierda a derecha:_

_**Christopher Edward Elric**__, Alquimista del Rayo y mecánico_

_**Inutaisho**__, hanyon con poderes de miko_

_**Izayoi**__, hermana de Inutaisho, hanyon con poderes de miko_

_**Hanna Asakura**__, shaman con habilidades de itako_

_**Kenshin Himura**__ (arriba de Hanna), espíritu acompañante de Hanna, famoso samurai de las Eras Tokugawua y Meiji, conocido como Hitokiri Battousai_

_**Nadeshiko Lee**__, hechicera (maga) que domina magia oriental y occidental_

_**Inutaiyou**__, hanyon, primo de Inutaisho e Izayoi_

_**Kenji Himura**__, hijo de Kenshin, samurai de la Era Meiji"_

- Chris… vuelve pronto…- susurró Winry al aire, dejando correr las aguantadas lágrimas por su rostro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar…

"Por fin… ya no noto los efectos de usar esta transmutación… creo que mi teoría también ayudó a esto… y parece que a Kenji y a Hanna tampoco les afectan ya… será por los viajes realizados ya… pero, Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou todavía no se acostumbran… claro, es su segundo viaje… ya está sucumbiendo al cansancio… Nadeshiko no muestra síntomas por ahora… es increíble y solo es su primer viaje… y pensar que yo si que me desmayé… Vaya, se ve una luz muy intensa… parece que ya llegamos…"

Está anocheciendo en alguna ciudad de algún tiempo… La oscuridad se va abriendo paso y el sol se oculta para dejarle su sitio a la luna…

De repente, el cielo anaranjado y azulado se abre en un resplandor, y varios cuerpos salen de él…

- ¡¡OH NO!! ¡¡OTRA VEZ!!- se alarmó Chris.

Rápidamente dio una palmada con sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes y los hizo descender a todos suavemente hasta tocar tierra firme, gracias a la electricidad estática transmutada…

- Yo no gano para sustos…- respiró aliviado una vez en el suelo- ¿Estáis bien?

- Yo si- dijo Kenji- demo ellos aún está desmayados- se refería a los hanyon bajo su supervisión

- A mí no me pasó nada- dijo Hanna- demo Nadeshiko está inconsciente- pudieron ver como la sostenía, teniendo ella los ojos cerrados

Pararon un momento para revisar a los fuera de consciencia miembros de su grupo, cuando Kenji se percató de algo, y se lo comunicó a Chris, para que decidiera que hacer

- Chris, será mejor marcharnos a otro lugar… aquí llamamos la atención…

Sorprendido un poco por la proposición, se volteó a mirarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de a que se refería… La gente que pasaba por la calle, poco concurrida ya, pues se iba haciendo de noche, los miraba extrañados y cuchicheaba cosas…

- Hai… tienes razón…

"Kenji tiene razón… es mejor no llamar la atención, bastante tenemos ya con nuestras extrañas ropas, como para que nos avasallen a preguntas…"

Y así, Kenji con los gemelos, Inutaisho e Izayoi a cuestas, Hanna con Inutaiyou en brazos y Chris con Nadeshiko a su espalda, se pusieron en marcha por la calle

Llevaban un tiempo caminando, mientras el sol ya no dejaba ver nada de su color anaranjado del atardecer, y perdían la poca visibilidad que tenían, cuando Kenji se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kenji?

- Esta… esta calle… ¡¡Estamos cerca de mi casa!!- gritó- ¡¡Chris lo conseguiste!!

- ¡En serio!- se alegró el rubio alquimista- ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡YA TA!!

Pero entonces… algo paró su euforia…

- ¿Himura?- se escuchó una dulce voz de mujer joven

Temeroso, se giraron para ver quien podría conocer a Kenshin o a Kenji… pero algo se clavó en la mente de Christopher…

"Un momento… ¿Y Kenshin? Desde que llegamos no he sentido su presencia… Kami-sama… ¿Dónde estará? ¿Y quienes son estas personas que dicen conocer a Kenji?"

Al hacerlo, se encontraron frente a frente con un hombre alto, de pelo negro, con leves reflejos azules, debido a la luz del candil que llevaba en la mano, y con una joven mujer, vestida con un kimono rosado pastel y su cabello negro recogido en una trenza…

- Himura… ¿eres tú?- volvió a preguntar la joven de la trenza- Has rejuvenecido…

- Misao… no ves que no es él…- habló el hombre, con una voz entre seria y fría

- Demo Aoshi

- Misao-san… Aoshi-sama… oba-san… oji-san…- dijo el pelirrojo para sí

- Emm… sumimasen…- los llamó Chris, impidiendo que empezasen a discutir

Los aludidos los miraron, y pusieron cara de desconcierto.

- Creo que han confundido a mi amigo…- se excusó- Me llamo Christopher Edward Elric y ella es Nadeshiko Lee- miró a la castaña, para que supiesen a quien se refería

- Yo soy Hanna Asakura y él es Inutaiyou… Taisho…- dijo mostrando al hanyon de cabellos plateados, e inventándose un apellido para él.

"Muy buena Hanna… en casa de los Lee no había problema con que ellos no tuvieran apellido, pero en esta era… eso está muy mal visto… Y también suerte hemos tenido de que sea de noche y no han visto las orejitas de cada uno… habrá que tapárselas con algo…"

- Y él es…- siguió el pequeño shaman, pero Kenji lo interrumpió

- Yo soy Suichi Minamino y estos son Inutaisho e Izayoi Taisho- alzó un poco a los gemelos a su espalda- ya es la tercera vez que me confunden con el señor Himura… demo nosotros también lo buscamos… aunque ya se nos ha hecho tarde y nos hemos perdido… Será mejor encontrar un sitio para dormir… ya volveremos mañana a intentarlo…

"Kami-sama Kenji… si que eres bueno inventándote coartadas… Así tú ahora… eres Suichi Minamino… será mejor recordarlo para no meter la pata…"

- Podéis venir con nosotros… precisamente íbamos a su casa…- les propuso la mujer, de nombre Misao, una vez procesó toda la información recibida

- Demo… tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir…- se preocupó Chris por los adormecidos compañeros

- No hay problema…- sonrío ella extrañamente

- ¿De qué lo conocéis?- cuestionó con tono autoritario el alto e imponente hombre de mirada fría

"¡¡¿¿Y ahora qué??!! No podemos revelar todavía nuestra identidad… Kami-sama ayúdanos…"

- Es un antiguo amigo de mi tío… Eichi Minamino…- respondió rapidísimo Kenji

"Kami-sama te dio el don de la palabra Kenji… Por favor que se crea su historia…"

- Ya veo… seguidnos…

Nuestros amigos respiraron aliviados… Conducidos por Aoshi y Misao, llegaron a su destino… un gran dojo rodeado de un inmenso jardín con sus muros… El dojo Kamiya Kasshin…

Durante el trayecto, le había puesto la gorra de Hanna a Inutaisho sobre su cabeza, de tal manera que le tapaba las evidencias de lo que era, es decir, sus orejitas… y a Izayoi, un pañuelo que llevaba Chris, para taparle también sus orejas… La verdad sea dicha, que se veían muy monos…

Se pararon frente a la puerta de madera, un gran portón por cierto, y Misao lo abrió un poco, para ver una pequeña entrada con un camino de adoquines…

- ¡¡Konban wa!! ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Himura!!- gritó la mujer

Desde dentro de la casa, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia ellos, quienes pararon en la puerta, para abrirla de par en par y mostrar a una mujer de largo, liso y hermoso cabello azabache como la misma noche y unos ojos expresivos de color azul zafiro, cual mar en calma reflejando el cielo nocturno estrellado en su brillo, vestida con un kimono amarillo con leves bordados de blancas flores…

- ¡¡Misao!! ¡¡Aoshi-san!! ¡¡Que gusto me da verlos!!- exclamó mostrando su satisfacción y se apresuró a dar un abrazo a mujer de la trenza y rosado kimono.

"Un momento… ella es… Si… no hay duda… esos ojos no los vería en ninguna otra parte…"

Pero cuando se separaba de ella, se percataba de la presencia de nuestros protagonistas…

- ¡Oh! ¿Venís con compañía?- se sorprendió- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Sus nuevos reclutas?

- Iie… dicen estar buscando a Himura- sentenció el hombre de azules ojos, más fríos que el mismo hielo, aunque con un poco de expresividad en ellos

- ¿A Kenshin?- aún más sorprendida, posó sus ojos sobre ellos.

Sin decir nada más, los hizo pasar dentro de su casa, hasta el salón. En él, se encontraba aquel a quienes ellos buscaban… El samurai de rojos cabellos cual fuego ardiente… y cruz en la mejilla izquierda, herida hecha de antaño… Aquel que domina a la perfección el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… Aquel que fue un hitokiri, después un rurouni y que ahora… gracias a que la persona que consiguió cazar su corazón… es solo él… Kenshin Himura…

Se encontraba sentado, a un lado de una mesa de madera que había en medio de la sala, y parecía acunar algo en su regazo… un pequeño y adorable niño, de cara angelical, cabellos rojos, herencia de él, y tierna sonrisa en sus labios…

- Anata… han venido Misao y Aoshi…- le informó su esposa, haciéndolos pasar

- Konban wa…- sonrió él- gomen ne por no levantarme… Kenji-chan se ha dormido…

- Ya lo llevo a acostar…- dijo Kaoru y con mucho amor y delicadeza, cogió a su pequeño entre sus brazos, sin despertarle y salió de la habitación.

- Himura…- lo llamó Aoshi- estas personas dicen estar buscándote…

Entonces fue cuando nuestros amigos decidieron entrar en el salón, uno a uno, y poniéndose en fila, para que el samurai los pudiese contemplar mejor…

- Kami-sama… eres clavadito a Kenshin…- se oyó la dulce voz de la mujer del pelirrojo, quien volvía de acostar al niño

"Claro, como que es su padre…"

- ¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Kenshin

- Sumimasen por nuestra descortesía Himura-san- se disculpó en su papel el hijo de este- mis amigos aquí dormidos, son Inutaisho e Izayoi Taisho… y yo me llamo Suichi Minamino… soy sobrino de Eichi Minamino…

- ¡¡¿¿Minamino??!!- exclamó impresionado este

- ¿Quién es ese?- quiso saber, curiosa, Misao

- Es un antiguo amigo mío… En mis primeros años de vagabundo… le ayudé con un asunto algo complicado… que por suerte, acabó bien…- explicó- Recuerdo vagamente que tenía una hermana… demo, no sabía que estaba casada…

- Hai… he venido desde Osaka para verle… quería conocerle… ya que me han hablado mucho sobre usted…- dijo el joven de ojos azules, bajando a los gemelos, pues ya no podía sostenerlos por más tiempo.

Hanna también recostó a Inutaiyou en el suelo, pues quiera que no, el niño debía de pesar lo suyo, y Christopher también imitó esta acción con Nadeshiko.

- ¿Qué deseáis tú y…?- pero quedó callado, pues no sabía el resto de los nombres

- Gomen ne, no nos hemos presentado…- se disculpó el alquimista de dorados cabellos- Soy Christopher Edward Elric… hajimemashite… y ella es Nadeshiko Lee…

- Y… yo soy… Hanna Asakura…- se presentó el pequeño de siete años, bostezando levemente y tallándose un poco el ojo derecho- y él es… Inutaiyou… Taisho…

Kaoru lo observó tiernamente, dibujando una sonrisa encantadora, que derretiría a cualquiera… El pequeño rubio de cabellos alborotados se caía de sueño…

- ¿Os queréis quedar a dormir?- les propuso

- ¡¿Nani?! Demo… sería mucha molestia…- se quiso excusar- no quisiéramos incomodar…

- Ninguna… esta casa es muy grande…- insistieron los dos, pues esta vez habló su esposo

- Bue… bueno… hai…

"Así que a esto venía esa extraña sonrisa de la señorita Misao… vaya…"

- Anda… id a acostar a vuestros amigos…

Chris, Kenji y Hanna, medio dormido este último, llevaron a los demás, dormidos completamente, hacia la habitación que la señora Himura les indicó. Los acomodaron en los futones que sacaron de los armarios, y finalmente, Hanna cayó rendido en uno de ellos… Los taparon bien con los edredones, y con una sonrisa, los dejaron descansando en un apacible sueño… mientras los aún despiertos Kenji y Chris, volvían, junto a Kaoru, con los demás al salón…

- Himura-san… antes preguntó que qué queríamos…- retomó la conversación antes interrumpida el alquimista- pues… verá… Suichi quería conocerle a usted… yo soy mecánico, y estoy de viaje con mi amigo Hanna… Inutaisho, Izayoi y su primo Inutaiyou están de viaje de entrenamiento… y Nadeshiko viene a ver a unos amigos… Usted se preguntara, que qué hacemos juntos si no tenemos nada en común… demo es que, íbamos juntos en el mismo tren y luego dio la coincidencia de que todos debíamos pasar por aquí… así que, decidimos acompañar a Suichi… espero, no le incomode nuestra presencia…

"Kami-sama… espero que esto sirva…"

- Iie… en absoluto… un gusto en conoceros…- dijo él- Bueno, pues… yo soy Kenshin Himura… como ya sabréis… Ella es mi esposa Kaoru- la presentó abrazándola amorosamente y atrayéndola hacia su pecho- y quienes os han traído, son nuestros amigos… Aoshi y Misao Shinomori…

- Hajimemashite y domo arigatô gozaimasu por acompañarnos…

- De nada

"Bueno… parece que no sospechan nada… de momento… Pero tendré que tener cuidado con ese Aoshi Shinomori… su mirada fría hace que me recorra un escalofrío cada vez que lo miro… Creo, que no se fía de mí… pero, habrá que estar alerta…"

Después de unos minutos más de conversación con los adultos… nuestros dos adolescentes sucumbieron al cansancio y se retiraron a descansar…

Al día siguiente…

Chris y Kenji, quienes eran los que dormían en los futones más cercanos al shoji, despertaron por la luz del sol, pegándoles en la cara… Como aún era temprano, y seguramente, se estarían levantando los dueños de la casa, decidieron despertar a los demás y ponerles al corriente para que no metieran la pata, en todo lo que les había costado hacer la coartada ayer…

- A ver entonces queda claro ¿no?- preguntó- Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou tiene de apellido Taisho… los gemelos no podéis dejar ver vuestras orejas y nada de hablar de cosas sobrenaturales, así como llamar a Kenji… Shichi Minamino… ¿entendido?

- Hai- asintieron todos

- Oye Hanna ¿Y Kenshin?- me refiero al espíritu- le preguntó la pequeña castaña, al no ver a su acompañante

- No puede haber dos almas de la misma persona en una época, así que… como el alma de Kenshin no tiene cuerpo, y solo es una masa ectoplásmica… habrá vuelto al suyo propio, en estado de letargo…- le explicó Hanna

- Bueno… vayamos con tus padres Kenji… hay que encontrar el momento de decirles la verdad…- dijo Chris- aunque espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo de evitarlo…

- Hai… y de todas formas… arigatô de nuevo… amigo…

Salieron todos de la habitación y se reunieron con los demás en el salón, quienes se encontraban ya desayunando…

- Ohayo minna- dijeron al entrar

- Ohayo minna- les respondieron

- ¿Ya os encontráis mejor?- preguntó preocupada la señora Himura

- Hai… arigatô gozaimasu…

Se sentaron a la mesa, junto a los demás y desayunaron todos juntos… Fue un desayuno de lo más animado… incluso se escucharon las risas de todos, cuando el pequeño Kenji, en el regazo de su madre, le tiró sin querer, un poco de arroz a la cara a su padre… Hasta el Kenji mayor se rió… no recordaba ese hermoso momento…

Cuando terminaron de desayunar…

- Kenji-chan… ¿Quieres ir con Aoshi oji-san, Misa oba-san, Yahiko nii-chan y Tsubame nee-chan a dar un paseo?- le preguntó dulcemente y con su sonrisa su madre al pequeño pelirrojito

- ¡Hai! Demo… ¿tou-chan y kaa-chan no venen?

- Iie… hoy no puede ser… Tou-chan y kaa-chan tienen un asunto que resolver…

El niño puso cara triste, como de estar a punto de llorar, pero solo fue durante un segundo…

- Demo… está bien…- cedió- demo… luego, ¿tou-chan jugará con Kenji?

- Claro mi niño- sonrió su padre, solo para él

Una vez todo arreglado, Kenji cogió de la mano a Aoshi y Misao y los tres juntos salieron de la casa para dar ese paseo del que hablaron… Nuestros amigos se quedaron solos con los anfitriones de la casa…

Después de un rato, todos se encontraban en el enorme patio de ese dojo. Hanna, Nadeshiko, Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou estaban entrenando con sus espadas, extrañamente, las de estos tres últimos, sin transformarse en esas espadas de grandes hojas que mostraron la otra vez… Chris y Kenji se hallaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol más grande del patio, observándolos, y en el porche, Kaoru y Kenshin observaban el cielo, abrazados muy tiernamente….

- Kenji… ¿Qué esperas para decirles la verdad a tus padres?- le preguntó el rubio de capa azul

- Es que… tengo miedo… No se como puedan reaccionar…- confesó

- Tranquilo Kenji… son tus padres… ellos lo sabrán… Mi kaa-chan siempre decía… que no se sabe como… simplemente… se sabe… ánimo…

- ¡Tienes razón!- dijo más confiado y se levantó

"Ánimo amigo… sé que podrás conseguirlo… Mamá, muchas gracias por tu consejo…"

Mientras la conversación de nuestros dos jóvenes ocurría, los señores Himura, mantenían la suya propia… en la paz y calidez que encontraban con la mera compañía del otro

- Kaoru…- susurró el pelirrojo su nombre- quiero darte las gracias por…- pero ella lo acalló colocando dulcemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios

- No tienes que agradecerme nada… yo soy muy feliz con todo lo que me has dado…- sonrió solo para él, con esa sonrisa que aprendió a dibujar solo para él…

- Kaoru…- su gesto lo abrumó, cosa que le dificultó más el decirle aquello de lo que debía informarle- ya no hay batallas en esta era… demo, las secuelas de la guerra aún siguen vigentes… Yo ya no puedo usar el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… y le he cedido mi sakabattou a Yahiko… demo aún así… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados…- la miró fijamente, perdiéndose en el mar azul de sus ojos- Kaoru… ¿me apoyarás?

- Ese es el camino que has elegido… debes caminar con paso firme sobre él…- le dijo llevando su mano hacia su suave mejilla, cortada por esa marca que tanto sufrimiento le traía a su esposo- Cuando vuelvas te estaremos esperando… para darte la bienvenida…

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! (no lo puse en japonés, porque impacta más así, xd)- ese grito los sacó de su ensimismamiento, y les hizo llevar su vista hacia aquel que lo había producido

Kenji había llegado junto a ellos, a tiempo de oir la última parte de la conversación, y alarmado, había gritado desde el fondo de su alma.

- Suichi-kun…

- Iie… ese no es mi nombre…- contradijo- Siento mucho haber usado el nombre de su amigo…- bajó la cabeza avergonzado

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- se extrañaron

El hombre de violáceos ojos abrazó instintivamente a su esposa… siempre lo hacía, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo… la protegería con su vida…

- Mi nombre es Kenji Himura…- reveló- kaa-chan… tou-chan… soy vuestro hijo…- levantó el rostro, dejando ver el principio de sus lágrimas en esos ojos azul profundo, convirtiéndolos en un auténtico océano

La pareja se había quedado estupefacta… sin saber que palabras decir… El que llegara un chico y te diga que es tu hijo, cuando acabas de ver al tuyo propio instantes antes… impacta…

- Eso… eso no… eso no es posible… Kenji no tiene más que 2 años… y tú… tienes que tener 19 por lo menos…

- Si es posible… gracias a Chris…- señaló al alquimista, quien se levantó a esta señal y llamó a sus compañeros- si soy vuestro hijo… demo vengo del futuro… Chris es un alquimista y nos trajo hasta aquí…

Ante la nueva mención de su nombre, el joven de ojos marinos dio una palmada y transmutó su espada de filo eléctrica, dejando nuevamente anonadados a los padres a quienes intentaban convencer…

- Y los demás también son muy especiales… Hanna es un shaman, pero no le subestimes por su corta edad, lo mismo que a Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou, quienes son unos hanyon con poderes increíbles, y nuestra amiga Nadeshiko, una auténtica maga…- todavía decía más cosas que hacían más inverosímil su historia- y si aún no me creéis, esta es la prueba- sacó su querida sakabattou de su cinturón y se la enseñó a sus padres- Yahiko nii-san me la cedió por mi Jenppuku…

Kenshin examinó la espada, cogiéndola momentáneamente.

- Es una buena imitación- sentenció finalmente, devolviéndole la katana

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!- se indignó, su propio padre no reconocía la espada que le acompañó por tantos años

- Gomen nasai de gozaru yo… demo es demasiado incoherente…

El joven de cabellos escarlatas, cerró sus manos alrededor de la vaina de su espada, en señal de frustración y apartó la mirada hacia el suelo… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

- Shinta…

Silencio… silencio extremo… frío y gélido silencio…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se alarmaron segundos después

- Tu verdadero nombre es… Shinta…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Solo Kaoru y Hiko-sensei lo saben…

- Soy tu hijo… tú me lo dijiste… bueno, dirás… bueno… es algo lioso…- se estaba confundiendo hasta él mismo- y tú le declaraste tu amor a kaa-chan el día de Tanabata, bajo los fuegos artificiales, en el río que hay detrás del dojo… y le diste un aniño de plata con un zafiro en el centro… porque le dijiste que al verlo, vio tus ojos… aquellos que tanto lo hipnotizaban…- ahora miró fijamente a su madre- y tú kaa-chan, le dijiste a tou-chan que estabas embarazada, en el lugar donde él se tuvo que despedir para ir a luchar contra Shishio… en una noche de verano… con las luciérnagas acompañándoos

- ¿Cómo…?

- Basta Kenshin…- lo cortó su esposa- le creo…- sonrió

- Ka-chan…

- Y la prueba más irrefutable es el parecido… es clavadito a ti… y aparte… lo sé… no se como… demo siento que es verdad…- miró a Kenji con un gesto tierno

- Kaa-chan…- consiguió que la alegría volviera a apoderarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo, le creía… ¡Su madre le creía!

- Bueno… no sé como decirlo… demo yo también siento que dices la verdad…- habló Kenshin- cuando te miro a los ojos… veo los ojos de mi esposa… y esos solo los heredó mi hijo…

- Tou-chan…- lo llamó papá debido a la emoción

- Bueno… ¿Y que razón os trae por aquí?

"Bien, es momento de intervenir…"

- Déjeme que se lo explique Himura-san- se adelantó Chris, llegando junto a ellos con los demás viajeros- soy un alquimista… como puede ver…- enseñó su espada aún en sus manos- y puedo trasladarme en el tiempo y en el espacio… demo con una condición… tengo que ayudar a personas en cada época que visite…

- ¿Entonces hay problemas en tu época Kenji-chan?- solo a su madre le permitía que le dijese así, aún teniendo ya más de 16 años

- Para el resto del mundo… no sé si será problema… demo es algo… que quiero evitar… no quiero una vida de sufrimiento…

La explicación los había dejado aún más confundidos que antes… ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirles su hijo venido del futuro?

- No te entiendo…

Kenji calló durante unos segundos… tenía que buscar valor por su cuerpo, pues decir aquello… aún le envolvía en la tristeza…

"Vamos Kenji… tú puedes… yo se que puedes… eres muy valiente… Venga, así podrás lograr tu objetivo…"

- Vosotros… en mi época…- respiró hondo- vosotros estáis muertos en mi época…- lo dijo al fin y tuvo que bajar la cabeza, para no dejarse llevar por la tristeza

Todo quedó en silencio… nuestros amigos se mantenían al margen… esto era algo que solo Kenji podía hacer… Mientras, el joven pelirrojo se agachó reverenciándose con las manos en el suelo, en forma de súplica…

- Onegai… otou-san… no te vayas… no nos abandones…- la voz firme, serena e inocente que siempre mostró, se quebraba con cada palabra- si lo hacer… cogerás una enfermedad incurable… y luego… luego…- tuvo que parar un segundo- luego kaa-chan se contagiará voluntariamente… para poder compartir tu dolor… para sentirte cerca de ella…- dos lágrimas se vieron caer por sus mejillas, las cuales salieron de sus ojos azulados, ocultos por sus brazos, y cayeron al suelo, mojándolo- no quiero estar solo… aunque tengo a mis amigos… Sé que suena egoísta… demo… ¡no quiero estar solo! Yo quiero a kaa-chan y a tou-chan…- la imagen de joven inquebrantable que mostraba Kenji, se rompía por momentos… se estaba rebajando en su orgullo, solo para impedir que su futuro fuera como era…

Sin que este se percatara, unos muy shockeados Kenshin y Kaoru, debido a lo recién revelado, se acercaron a él lentamente, levantándose del porche de tablas de madera y se agacharon a su altura, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a su regazo…

- Kenji-chan… gomen nasai de gozaru yo…

- Mi pequeño… sumimasen…- le rogaban su madre- habrá sido muy duro

El samurai se acurrucó más en el regazo de sus padres, sin abrir aún sus ojos azules cerrados, los cuales dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas…

- Onegai… no te marches…

- Es… está bien…- le respondió su padre- no lo haré… no os dejaré…

Ante lo dicho, el joven de cabellos escarlatas levantó la cabeza repentinamente y abrió los ojos para mirar a los violetas tan hermosos de su padre, incrédulo aún por lo que acababa de oir… Pero al ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora y sincera de él, ya no tuvo más dudas… no se marcharía… Más lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, y sin poder aguantarse… las dejó correr libremente por su rostro…

- ¡¡¡TOU-CHAN!!!- se abalanzó sobre su padre, tan de pronto, que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y compartía su emoción.

"Lo conseguiste Kenji… lo conseguiste… Me alegro mucho por ti… disfruta de tu nueva vida… porque te lo mereces…"

- Lo lograste Kenji

Padre e hijo se levantaron del suelo, y se pusieron junto a la mujer de hermoso y liso cabello azabache, quien ya se hallaba de pie.

- Arigatô gozaimasu Christopher

- No ha sido nada… y te he dicho, que me puedes llamar Chris…- rió

- De verdad Chris-kun… domo arigatô gozaimasu…- agradecieron los señores Himura

- Bueno… ya es hora de irnos…

"Iré preparando lo necesario"

El Alquimista del Rayo sacó una tiza de su bolsa y comenzó a dibujar el ya tan nombrado círculo sobre la tierra del patio del dojo, ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de Nadeshiko, quien todavía no lo había visto hacerlo.

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba…- recordó de pronto Kenji

Se metió las manos dentro de las mangas de su gi, rebuscando algo entre ellas, y finalmente lo halló… un pequeño paquete, atado con una cuerda.

- Tómate este tou-chan- se lo entregó- con esto se contra restan los efectos de usar Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… Entrégale un poco a Megumi… ella sabrá donde conseguirlo… podrás seguir usando la espada… es un lástima que no lo hubiese descubierto antes… entonces quizás…- otra vez la amargura lo volvía a envolver

- Kenji-chan…

Christopher terminó de realizar su dibujo, y junto con todos, se reverenciaron ante los anfitriones de la casa.

- Un placer haberlos conocido señores Himura

Acto seguido, se colocaron dentro del círculo de transmutación.

- ¡Ah! Tou-san- el samurai antes apodado como Battousai, llevó su mirar hacia su hijo- cuando cumpla los 15 años… ¡No me llames -chan!

Todos rieron por el énfasis con el que lo dijo.

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos Chris?- preguntaron los gemelos

- Pues ya que comprobé que mi hipótesis era acertada… solo nos queda una parada…- se giró hasta posar sus ojos en el shaman- Hanna, tú dices el destino…

- Chris… Está bien… La pelea fue en la Aldea Apache de América… en el año 2003…

- De acuerdo… ya sabéis que hacer…

- ¡¡Hai!!

El joven de miel en los cabellos dio una palmada y el círculo se activó, haciéndolos desaparecer en un destello de luz dorada, ante la atónita mirada de Kenshin y Kaoru, quienes acabaron solos en el patio, mirando al cielo…

- Es tu vivo retrato… siempre ayudando a los demás…- la mujer se quedó observando hipnotizada a los ojos de su esposo

- Hai… demo esos hermosos ojos los heredó de ti… mi Kaoru…- también quedó embelesado, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos que segundos antes alababa

Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento… perdiéndose aún más en la inmensidad de los ojos del ser amado… Sus labios se rozaron levemente, estremeciéndoles, y luego finalmente… se unieron en un beso dulce y tibio, que ambos ansiaban y necesitaban…

'_Ahora… me esforzaré mucho más… por él…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está… el tan ansiado capítulo 11 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Bueno, bueno… otra semana más, aquí vuelvo con otro emocionante capítulo de este crossover…

Como ya vengo diciendo… se me da muy bien escribir de **Rurouni Kenshin**… por lo tanto, los capítulos en los que ha tocado esta serie… creo que han sido los más largos… sino, miren este… con 15 páginas de Word…

En fin… pues el problema de Kenji ya se resolvió… y solo falta… el del pequeño Hanna…

¡Ah! Espero no importe que haya puesto el nombre de **Suichi Minamino**, pero es que me encanta **Kurama** de **YuYu Hakusho** -.-U

Bueno pues parece que esto ya va por la mitad… aunque bueno… nunca se sabe… todavía faltan un montón de capítulos… así que… no os desilusionéis…

Vaya, vaya… Kenji llorando delante de sus padres… quien lo hubiera dicho… y cogí las frases de las OVAs, espero haberlo hecho bien… cuando lo escribí las acababa de ver… jeje -.-U

**Shadow Noir Wing** (me alegra que te gustase el capítulo… y sobre lo de las series, creo que dije hace tiempo en alguno de los capítulos, o quizás me equivoque… que el finc constaba de 5 series contando la de FullMetal… y ya están todas… espero te siga gustando este capítulo)

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir… solo que para él siguiente… espero tenerlos de nuevo conmigo…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 12 "Soy tu hijo y te voy a ayudar" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	12. Soy tu hijo y te voy a ayudar

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**

**Quinta serie: Card Captor Sakura. Personaje: Nadeshiko Lee**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 12. Soy tu hijo y te voy a ayudar**

"Bueno… aquí vamos otra vez… Parece que esta pequeña aventura está llegando a su fin… Me alegro mucho por Kenji… ahora, cuando vuelva… todo será distinto para él… La sensación de satisfacción y alegría recorre mi cuerpo… he ayudado a un amigo, que se merecía una segunda oportunidad… Ahora que lo pienso… sino hubiera sido por mi irresponsabilidad y mi impaciencia por probar cosas que me superaban, esto no hubiera sucedido… Muchas gracias… Nicolas Flamell… Vaya, parece que esta vez estamos todos conscientes… bueno, muy pronto hablé… Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou se acaban de desmayar… pero Nadeshiko y Hanna no… ni Kenji… son muy fuertes… y también muy nobles y leales… son mis amigos… mis buenos amigos… Hanna… ahora la prioridad eres tú… te ayudaremos como sea, aunque tenga que pagar un precio muy alto…"

Una inmensa llanura desértica cual paraje del Oeste, con tótems apaches de sus Dioses y elementos naturales muy idolatrados, y una gran columna de luz entre celeste y blanquecina allá al final, en el horizonte, es la visión que se alza en algún lugar de América… En el principio de ella, se halla una gran y extensa cueva, de oscuro y frío interior, siendo la única entrada hacia el valle desértico, y del interior de la cavidad labrada en la roca de la montaña, salen un grupo de personas, de mirada y expresión decidida a todo… como con fuego en sus ojos, estando estos puestos en la columna de luz…

Pero entonces, cuando solo habían dado unos pocos pasos fuera de la oscuridad de la cueva… un gran destello dorado aparece ante ellos, cegándolos debido a su intensa luz… y nuestros amigos salieron de ese resplandor…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿DEMO QUE…???!!!- se sorprendió uno de ellos, un joven que tenía el cabello de un color inusual… morado…

Chris salió de la luz con Inutaiyou inconsciente en sus brazos, Kenji apareció con los dos gemelos hanyon desmayados en su espalda, al lado de nuestro amigo y Hanna y Nadeshiko cayeron sentados, por la repentina llegada, en el duro suelo…

- ¡¡¡AY!!!- se quejaron

- Venga… no es para tanto… al menos estáis conscientes…

- Hanna-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó un preocupado samurai pelirrojo, reapareciendo después de haber estado en paradero desconocido durante un tiempo

- ¡¡Kenshin!!- exclamó entre sorprendido, pues ya no se acordaba y feliz de volver a verle- Hai, estoy bien

- ¿Kenshin?- se oyó una nueva voz firme de hombre, mas provenía de un recién aparecido guerrero samurai de cabello plateado cual brillo de luna

- ¡¡Amidamaru!!- el otro espíritu lo reconoció

Pero este hecho, dejó muy sorprendidos al grupo de personas, e hizo que todos nuestros viajeros se percataran de la presencia de ellos y voltearan a verlos, pues habían aparecido dándoles la espalda.

- Parad el carro- interrumpió una mujer joven, de cabello en tono dorado cobrizo, el silencio que se formó, con su voz firme y autoritaria.

El shaman de 7 años y el alquimista de quince abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, en un principio por igual razón, pero Hanna también lo hacía por otra… por otra de mucho peso y que le traía felicidad y tristeza…

"Vaya… esta vez nos ahorramos buscarlos, creo que estoy mejorando… Pero, vaya suerte habernos tenido que aparecer justo delante de ellos, ahora desconfían de nosotros… y no tenemos excusa ninguna preparada… y tampoco creo que podamos improvisar ninguna que sea creíble… En fin, la explicación será larga… Todo sea por Hanna…"

- Primero, cómo habéis aparecido de repente de la nada- exigió la misma que habló momentos antes

- Segundo, ¿Amidamaru conoce a ese espíritu?- dijo sorprendido un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros alborotados con unos flequillos, de un modo extraño, mientras señalaba a Kenshin, quien solo le pudo sonreir

- Tercero, cómo es que te llamas como nuestro hijo- al formular esta pregunta se veía lo molesta que estaba por ello, la mujer que hablaba, y Hanna no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

- Y cuarto…- pero el castaño fue interrumpido

- Cuarto… ¡¿Cómo es que esos renacuajos tiene orejas de perro?!- saltó un joven de cabellos celestes como el color del cielo, pero con un peinado que parecían las púas de un puercoespín (xd, lo siento, pero es que lo tenía que poner)

"Uy… eso acarreará problemas…"

Pero ese comentario no pasó desapercibido para los aludidos, quienes moviendo suavemente sus orejitas, saltaron indignados de la espalda de Kenji, pues se acababan de despertar…

- ¡¡¡¡RENACUAJO SERÁS TÚ!!!!- le encararon los dos hermanos a la vez, enseñándole sus colmillos y gruñendo cual perro guardián

Mas nuevamente, la autoritaria voz de la mujer de dorados cabellos paró una inminente pelea.

- Vais a contestar u os tengo que obligar- con eso, acabó con la, al parecer, poca paciencia que tenía

- Vamos Annita, cálmate…- el castaño que había hablado, quien estaba al lado de la mujer, la tranquilizó envolviéndola en sus brazos y susurrándole algo al oído mientras sonreía… un sonrisa un tanto singular, contagiándosela a la joven

"Así que esos son sus padres… vaya, ahora veo de quien sacó el tono del cabello… y el peinado… jeje, como se parecen… y su sonrisa… es como la de ellos dos juntos… Pero no nos distraigamos… hay que ir al grano…"

- Si me deja explicarle, lo haré con gusto… Asakura-san…- se apresuró a decir Chris

El silencio se hizo presente entre los grupos, después de que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de boca de todos los ajenos a nuestros amigos viajeros… ¿Cómo podían saber eso si no los conocían de nada? Definitivamente, sus ojos abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas lo decían todo… se habían llevado la sorpresa del día…

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- sin quererlo, ella se apretó en el abrazo del joven hombre de ojos negros

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Alquimista del Rayo, quien prosiguió a hablar, para volver a sorprenderles…

- Sé como os llamáis Anna y Yoh Asakura…- miró a los abrazados- Horo Horo Usui…- giró su rostro hacia el chico de pelo azul que se metió con los hermanos hanyon- Ren Tao…- ahora al chico de cabellos morado de extraño peinado- Lyserg Diethel…- observó a un joven de cabellos y ojos esmeraldas, con una capa verde a cuadros, que recordaba a Sherlock Holmes- Ryu Umemiya…- observó al tipo alto del tupe raro, imitación de Elvis Presley (como se escriba, xd)- Fausto VII…- su vista azulada se posó sobre el hombre de alta figura, lacio, escuálido, pálido, con cicatrices que denotaban innumerables pasos por el quirófano, o puede que no… que vestía una bata blanca inmaculada, dándole el estilo del médico que era…- Manta Oyamada…- tuvo que bajar la cabeza bastante, pues el personajillo de castaños cabellos, aunque muy claros, era muy, muy bajito…- y…- pero cuando Chris iba a continuar con el último nombre, reparó en una cosita insignificante… a ese joven de tez morena, muy tostada, pelo negro y rizado en caracolillos y ojos negros… era la primera vez que lo veía…

"¡Oh Kami! A él no lo conozco… Que problema… sino lo digo… no me creerán… y entonces… Hanna… ¿Qué hago?"

Vaya problema se le había presentado a nuestros valiente alquimista… pero alguien se encargó de sacarlo del apuro…

- Chocolove McDonnel- respondió rápidamente Hanna, para sacar del aprieto a su amigo

"¡¡Mil gracias Hanna!!"

- Eso… y Chocolove McDonnel… porque vuestro hijo…- acabó su recorrido por los miembros del grupo de shamanes, en aquella pareja que permanecía abrazada y con mirada desconfiada, y más ahora- me lo dijo…

- ¡¡¡¡QUEEE!!!!- gritaron todos

"Jajaja… que cara más cómica tiene el padre de Hanna con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa… me parece que Hanna eso no lo sacó, suerte de él… aunque se vería muy mono… Bueno, ahora que acabamos de revelar el gran secreto que a ellos concierne… vamos a terminar… espero que nos crean… Creo que comenzaré por presentarnos y dejaré que Hanna terminé como él crea mejor…"

- Me llamo Christopher Edward Elric, soy el Alquimista del Rayo de la ciudad de Reezembul… Los niños que están detrás mía son Inutaisho e Izayoi… como veréis, no son como nosotros, ellos son hanyon del Sengoku Jidai… al igual que el niño que está detrás de mi amigo, Inutaiyou… su primo…- ante su llamado, Inutaiyou se dejó ver, saliendo de detrás del pelirrojo- esta niña de aquí es Nadeshiko Lee… y es una pequeña gran maga…- la niña se reverenció- mi amigo Kenji Himura, samurai de la Era Meiji con muy nobles ideales…- el joven de 19 años también hizo su reverencia- y es el hijo de Kenshin Himura…- señaló al espíritu que flotaba junto a su amo- y éste último es el espíritu acompañante de él- apuntó al pequeño rubio del mono azulado y camiseta anaranjada- y como deduciréis, él es un shaman…

Unos escasos segundos de silencio, donde solo se oía el pasar del viento…

- ¿Y él como se llama?- preguntó Chocolove

"Jeje… ahora viene la parte graciosa… A ver que cara se les queda…"

- Hanna… Asakura Hanna…- contestó el pequeño de siete años de doradas hebras- ese es mi nombre…

Esa revelación si que fue como si un gran balde de agua fría del polo Sur, cayese sobre las cabezas de los shamanes que tenían una misión que cumplir… Decirte que un niño de 7 años es tu hijo… cuando días antes lo viste delante tuya con 3 años… no sé yo… ¿Pero no me digan que no pensarían que se trata de una broma o de que el que lo dice está paranoico?

- Iie… eso no es posible…- pudo articular Anna Asakura después del shock recibido- mi hijo tiene 3 años… y tú tendrás 7 al menos…

"Bueno, el tiempo apremia… será mejor que los pongamos al corriente cuanto antes… empezaré yo por mi parte… y luego… todo depende de ti Hanna…"

- Si es posible… porque yo puedo viajar en el tiempo…- se apresuró a explicar Chris- no en vano tengo mi título de Alquimista Nacional…- pero sus palabras no fueron bien acogidas

Los integrantes del grupo de shamanes acogieron una posición de combate ofensiva y sus espíritus se manifestaron sin que hiciera falta llamarlos… Sus rostros denotaban enfado… parecía ser que su historia no era creíble para ellos…

- ¿No seréis enviados de Hao?- inquirió Horo Horo

- Esto huele a trampa…- dijo serio el joven Tao

Ante la nueva postura, el shaman de ojos negros de nuestro grupo se quedó algo cohibido y no supo que decir… Ante este problema, pues Hanna no se veía en condiciones de hablar ahora, Chris comenzó a ponerse de los nervios…

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo les demostramos que eso es verdad? Con Kenji quizás fue más fácil… pues él es mayor y razona con mayor facilidad… pero Hanna… Yo no puedo explicar más que esto, pues no sé toda la historia de ellos… y el problema que tenemos aquí, es que al conocer la alquimia… pueden sospechar, como ya lo han hecho… Menudo problema…"

Pero una pequeña y dulce vocecita lo trajo de vuelta desde sus pensamientos hacia la realidad, para ver como Hanna se había adelantado de ellos y estaba parado frente a sus padres… sonriéndoles…

- Todo se solucionará…- era una voz de niño… dulce y juguetona… con una hermosa sonrisa… esa tan inusual para nuestro rubio alquimista (sonrisa made in Yoh)

Otros segundos sin palabras… segundos eternos para nuestros amigos…

"Vamos Hanna… ánimo… ahora si podrás…"

- La sonrisa… de Yoh…- susurró la madre

- Eso es…- volvió a hablar el niño- lo que tou-chan me decía… para que dejara de llorar…- amplió su sonrisa y sin quererlo él, una de los tirantes de su mono calló un poco por su hombro, dando una imagen muy tierna y adorable del niño de dorados cabellos

El joven Yoh Asakura de castaños y alborotados cabellos y la joven Anna Asakura, de larga y amielada melena, voltearon sus rostros y se miraron interrogantes el uno al otro… como queriendo encontrar la respuesta de aquello que les era tan ilógico en el rostro de la persona amada…

- ¿Hanna? ¿De verdad eres tú?- cuestionó su padre al niño

Viendo una pequeña sonrisa en la expresión dubitativa de quien era su progenitor… Hanna no pudo reprimir más las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, y corrió hacia él, para tirarse a sus brazos… aquellos que tanto había anhelado…

- ¡¡¡TOU-CHAN!!!

El Shaman King lo recibió con un abrazo efusivo, reconociendo cuando llegó junto a él, ese olor a azahares y tierra húmeda que su pequeño siempre había poseído…

- Demo… ¿Cómo creciste tanto?- preguntó inocentemente, volviendo a su actitud de adolescente descerebrado (xd)

- Baka…- le dijo su esposa golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza, (lo de suavemente no se lo habrán creído no?xd) mas cuando su pequeño alzó sus ojitos hacia ella, encontró una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios… la que solo a él le dedicaba antes de ir a dormir…

"Bueno… parece que nos creyeron… Bien hecho Hanna…"

- Tou-chan… yo no he crecido… en realidad soy el Hanna de dentro de 4 años…- se separó del abrazo a su padre, y puso expresión dura y seria, como cuando luchaba- he venido para ayudaros…

Los demás, tanto shamanes como nuestro grupo de viajeros en el tiempo, que hasta ahora habían permanecido de espectadores, decidieron intervenir, viendo que sus "jefes" creían al chiquillo… pero el empiezo no fue muy bueno…

- ¿Cómo pensáis ayudarnos unos críos como vosotros? Y más contra Hao…- se burló el que menos fundamentos tenía para hacerlo… Ryu, el del tupe raro

Y claro está… la reacción fue…

- ¡¡¡¡CRÍO SERÁS TÚ!!!- saltaron irritados los hanyon, gruñendo mientras enseñaban sus afilados y blancos colmillos y llevando sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas…

Esto no se lo esperaba el imitador de Elvis… y del susto, acabó hasta por retroceder varios pasos y temblar un poco, ocasionando las risas de todos y relajando algo el ambiente, pero no por eso… se olvidaron del tema principal…

Christopher y Kenji, los mayores y a cargo de todos, llegaron junto a Hanna y sus padres, con rostro serio reflejado en sus ojos sobre todo… y decidieron dar fin al misticismo…

- Un poco de respeto…- pidió el samurai

- Sino lo hacemos… sino os ayudamos… algo terrible pasará… algo… terrible…- hasta al joven de la capa cian le costaba hablar de eso… pero prefería hacerlo él… a que lo hiciera Hanna… bastantes males tragos se ha llevado ya de decirlo tantas veces…

- ¿Qué ocurrirá?- quisieron saber todos…

Pero cuando fue a terminar de hablar… alguien se le adelantó… demostrando una vez más su gran valentía y su gran nobleza…

- Tou-cha y kaa-chan morirán…- dijo con tristeza Hanna

Silencio… frío y acogedor silencio como la oscura noche… la mención de su nombre hace que todo sonido desaparezca… mas a veces… el que se presente puede significar… que algo muy sorprendente o algo muy malo acaba de suceder… como ahora… Todo el mundo enmudeció…

- ¿Mo-morir?- articuló después de la impresión recibida Manta mirando tremendamente asustado a su mejor amigo

- Hao se volvió muy fuerte… más de lo que previsteis…- comenzó a contar Hanna- así que… os… os tuvisteis que… sacrificar… para que él… no destruyera el mundo…- le costó bastante aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr furtivamente por sus mejillas- Onegai… dejadnos ayudaros… tou-chan…- miró a su padre- kaa-chan…- ahora a su madre, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus oscuras orbes hasta perderse en la tierra- no quiero un futuro como el que tengo… no quiero más tristeza… yo os quiero a vosotros…

"Hanna… aún eres un niño… por muy maduro que parezcas… un niño… igual que todos…"

- Hanna…- sin oponer resistencia, se dejó abrazar por sus padres… aquel cálido gesto que por tantas noches de soledad había necesitado… y lloró…

Para no incomodar más a la familia, los restantes decidieron cambiar de tema.

- Demo… no es muy peligroso… y más si Hao es tan fuerte como él dijo…- expuso Lyserg, hablando después de bastante tiempo en el mudismo

- ¡Feh!- fue la respuesta de los tres niños sobrenaturales, mostrando su orgullo herido

- No nos subestimes…- habló Inutaisho

- Se sorprenderían de lo que somos capaces… hasta de lo que es capaz Hanna…- prosiguió el ojiazul alquimista- no se preocupen por nosotros… lo principal… es ganar esta batalla…

"Ganaremos… debemos obtener la victoria… no solo por mí… sino por Hanna… él se lo merece… Si… GANAREMOS"

- ¡Bien dicho Chris!- lo apoyaron Kenji y Nadeshiko

- Está bien…- se convencieron algo los shamanes

En ese momento, de la nada, otro destello fugaz de luz dorada apareció ante ellos… cegándolos nuevamente, y haciendo aparecer una caja de acero de su interior…

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- se alarmó el joven de ojos dorados de la dinastía Tao

Mas Chris, solo sonrió y se acercó al objeto, para recogerlo del suelo.

- "Eso" se llama transmutación alquímica…- explicó- Si que se han tomado prisas esta vez…

Abrió la caja del grisáceo metal, y nada más la tapa dejó libre acceso al interior, una llave inglesa salió disparada de la oscuridad interna y se estampó en la cabeza de Chris… El pobre chico cayó redondo hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto…

- ¡¡¡¡CHRIS!!!!- se asustaron todos sus compañeros

"Ay… veo llaves inglesas por todas partes…"

Costosamente se levantó y se talló con la mano el lugar golpeado para calmar su dolor.

- Ay… Ahora sé como se siente mi tou-chan cada vez que kaa-chan le da con la llave… pobre… lo compadezco…

Las risas estallaron en el lugar… quiera que no… la escena era muy cómica…

- Creo que tu madre me caería bien- sentenció la voz autoritaria de la mujer Asakura, acercándose junto a los demás

El joven de ojos zafiros pudo por fin ver el contenido de su caja… dentro había un sobre blanco dirigido a él y las piezas que había pedido…

- ¿Y eso que es?- preguntó el siempre impaciente joven de pelo azulado

- Son cosas que me manda mi familia… hace casi dos semanas que fui… dos… semanas…- su voz se apagó al decir lo último

Una fugaz imagen de su hogar pasó por su mente… con toda la calidez que siempre lo envolvía…

"Papá… mamá… tío Alphonse… tía Elizabeth… Sara… os hecho tanto de menos… ¿Podré regresar finalmente a mi hogar? ¿Podré hacerlo y volver con vosotros?"

Un pequeño peso cayendo sobre su hombre lo sobresaltó un poco y lo hizo voltear la mirada hacia el causante de esto… una mano… una mano amiga… la mano de Kenji… la mano de su amigo dándole ánimos…

- Tranquilo Chris…- sonrió para él- pronto podrás volver…

"Kenji…"

- Claro Chris… después de esta batalla podrás regresar a casa…- siguió Nadeshiko

- ¡Feh! Por supuesto… ¡Ganaremos! ¿A qué si?- habló Inutaisho y les preguntó a su primo y a su hermana

- ¡¡HAI!! Cuenta con la victoria

- Y no destroces la imagen de gran y fuerte guerrero que tengo de ti hombre…- e increíblemente, el hanyon de cabellos azabaches le dejó ver por fin a Chris su dulce y hermosa sonrisa, aunque fuera levemente

"Amigos… gracias…"

- Tenéis razón… no debo dejar que mis ánimos decaigan… ¡¡GANAREMOS!!

Con la alegría otra vez en su cuerpo, se disponía Chris a leer la carta de su familia… cuando sintió un tremendo temblor de tierra.

"Que… ¡¿Qué es esto?!"

- Que… ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Los padres de Hanna llevaron sus miradas hacia la gran columna de luz que había en el horizonte y vieron aparecer una silueta rojiza que ellos, por desgracia, conocían muy bien… demasiado bien…

- ¡¡¡ES HAO!!!- gritaron alertando a todos, quienes miraron en su misma dirección

- ¡¡Está intentando apoderarse de los grandes espíritus nuevamente!!- habló Fausto

- Como Shaman King no puedo permitirlo- y sin dar tiempo a los demás a reaccionar para detenerlo, Yoh Asakura comenzó a correr en dirección a su enemigo

Pero entonces… otro temblor sucedió al primero… y desde la imponente columna vertical de luz dorada y blanquecina… una pequeña brecha comenzó a crecer… abriéndose paso en el suelo… y acercándose rápida y peligrosamente hacia ellos…

"¡Oh no! Debo hacer algo… ¡¡y debo hacerlo ya!!"

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, el Alquimista del Rayo, con una velocidad que hacía honor a su nombre, chocó las palmas de sus manos e hizo un círculo delante suya con sus manos… Un campo eléctrico rodeó a todos, impidiendo que cayeran en la profunda fosa que la grieta había provocado…

- Uff… Esa estuvo cerca… Arigatô gozaimasu Christopher…- agradeció el Asakura, pues a nuestro amigo le dio tiempo de envolverlo a él también en su campo

- No es nada…

"Uff… sinceramente… creo que podría ganar la medalla a los reflejos más agudizados en Reezembul… Ah… Reezembul… mi hogar… Bueno, no pensemos ahora en eso… Hay que concentrarse y no distraerse…"

- Bueno, mejor nos llevó así… por si hay más peligros…

Y así… cubiertos por el campo de protección que el alquimista de cabellos de oros había creado… se dirigieron, con el fuego encendido en sus miradas… y las expresiones serias y endurecidas, sin intenciones algunas de fallar en su misión… a enfrentar su última… pero más terrible batalla… La batalla contra HAO ASAKURA…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y sintiendo mucho, muchísimo el retraso… aquí está la entrega del capítulo 12 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

GOMEN NASAI!!!!

Se que esta vez no cumplí el plazo establecido, pero me fue imposible con tantos exámenes y la audición de piano de por medio… así que… ruego me disculpen…

En fin… ya estamos en el punto cúlmine… después de la batalla… Chris podrás volver a su casa al fin… o quizás no pueda?? Nadie lo sabe… (mentira, yo si lo sé, xd) Vaya, vaya… como os imaginareis… el siguiente capítulo tendrá batalla y promete ser largo… más que promete, os lo digo yo ya… es largo, así que tardaré en copiarlo, pero como estoy de vacaciones, no creo que tarde tanto…

Aunque eso sí, quiero hacer un comunicado… estaré de vacaciones en la playa con mi familia desde el 26 al 30 de Diciembre, así que no podré poner nada en esas fechas, o puede que sí, pues mi tía me ha dicho que han puesto wifi allí, pero ala… ahora habrá que cogerla y configurarla… espero que la pueda coger y no abandonarles…

Bueno… pues no hay más novedades ni aclaraciones que hacer de este capítulo y como es cortito… (solo 9 páginas de Word) pues me despido ya y espero que hayan disfrutado…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 13 "Todos para uno y uno para todos" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: el título os hará gracia porque es lo que dicen los tres mosqueteros jajaja


	13. Todos para uno y uno para todos

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**

**Quinta serie: Card Captor Sakura. Personaje: Nadeshiko Lee**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 13. Todos para uno y uno para todos**

Llegaron por fin ante la gran columna de luz dorada y blanquecina, cubiertos por el campo de fuerza que Chris había creado para protegerlos de nuevos posibles ataques, de esa persona que en esos momentos estaba frente a ellos… HAO ASAKURA…

El castaño de larga cabellera, con un corte en el flequillo algo parecido al de Yoh, iba vestido igual que la última vez que lo vieron… Unos pantalones bombachos en color marrón oscuro con un lazo rojo rodeando sus rodillas y con estrellas doradas estampadas… un cinturón negro con una banda roja intensa, con un broche dorado como cierre, con el signo de la victoria grabado en él… y una capa beige abrochada cerca de su cuello, siendo larga, pero no esbelta, y que solo le cubría la espalda y no su torso desnudo… no había cambiado nada… ni siquiera la sonrisa cínica y malévola en su rostro…

Y siempre junto a él… su fiel espíritu acompañante… el Espíritu de Fuego robado a los Apaches siglos atrás… aquel imponente titán de un color rojo carmesí, que a Chris le recordó el color que tenía el agua carmesí que su primo Brian, el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, le mostró una vez, con las investigaciones de su abuelo, y con unas extrañas marcas blancas relucientes como todo su cuerpo entero…

El alquimista rubio chasqueó los dedos y el campo protector desapareció…

"Así que él es Hao Asakura, el hermano gemelo de Yoh Asakura y el tío de Hanna… Pues que quieres que piense… gemelos si que son… si no fuera por el distinto corte de pelo… cualquiera los distingue… Aunque si es verdad… que la sonrisa de Yoh… es única… y Hanna la heredó… ¡Ay! Deja de sorprenderte tanto Christopher Edward Elric… y concéntrate… esto se lo debes a Hanna…"

- Vaya onii-chan… por fin llegas…- hablo con fingida alegría, pero si manifestaba algo de felicidad por tenerlo frente a él- te estaba esperando…- se puso de pie en el hombro de su amigo espiritual

- ¡Hao! ¡¿Qué pretendes esta vez?!- le preguntó sin rodeos su hermano- ¡Ya no puedes ser el Shaman King! ¡Perdiste tu derecho al convertir el torneo en una casi carnicería a muerte! ¡Y ni pienses que te voy a permitir apoderarte de nuevo de los Espíritus Sagrados que protegen nuestro mundo!- le gritó en advertencia

- ¡¡Y nosotros le ayudaremos!!- lo apoyó Ren Tao, con unas ganas insaciables de venganza contra Hao, por la anterior pelea

Pero el shaman de la capa ni se inmutó… rió cínicamente… rió de ellos… de sus intentos vanos por pararle los pies…

- Veo que volviste a traerte a "tus amigos"… ¿Quieres que ellos vuelvan a presenciar tu muerte?- se burló y eso acabó de irritar al actual Shaman King

- ¡¡¡Aquí el que va a morir serás tú!!!- saltó encarándole- ¡No sé como hace 3 años se me pasó por la cabeza que dejándote con vida cambiarías!- se reprendió él mismo

- Porque eres un inocente onii-chan…- se bajó de su espíritu, saltando y cayendo con elegancia, dándole vuelo a su capa y cabello, quedando frente a su gemelo, que lo miraba enfurecido, y su esposa a su lado

Inconscientemente, todos se pusieron en guardia, temiendo un ataque repentino de ese vil joven castaño, pues ya lo conocían, por desgracia, bastante bien… Anna Asakura, la mujer del Shaman King, se agarró del brazo de Yoh, no porque se hubiese intimidado ante la presencia de su enemigo, sino en señal de cobijo… de protección… Bien sabían todos, que ella, más que nadie ella, era una mujer muy fuerte, pero de vez en cuando, a todos nos gusta recibir un poco de apoyo, como ahora… Ella se sentía protegida con su esposo y compartía su valor… mirando así, desafiante, a Hao…

- ¡Oh! Vaya Annita… que guapa te has vuelto en estos tres años…- sonrió cínicamente, como solo él sabía, el castaño de ojos negros e iba a seguir un poco más con sus halagos insultantes, cuando se percató de un pequeño destello proveniente de las manos entrelazadas de la pareja… un pequeño flash, que debido al sol, sus alianzas de matrimonio desprendieron…

- ¡No le hables así a mi mujer!- se indignó Yoh

- Así que ojii-san te obligó a casarte finalmente… No creí que conseguiría doblegarte… en ese aspecto te parecías a mí…- rió

- ¡No me obligó!- le contradijo- ¡Me casé porque la amo!

- Lo que tú digas…- le dio la razón cansado de esa discusión, sin siquiera mirarle, pues había girado sus ojos, y echado un vistazo a los demás integrantes del grupo- vaya… veo que tenéis aliados nuevos…- dijo percatándose de la presencia de nuestro grupo de viajeros- pues lo siento mucho por ellos… sobre todo porque aún son niños…- se compadeció

"Que tío más pedante… no me extraña que esté loco… ¡Argh! Que chocante… compadeciéndose de nosotros… no sabe la que le espera…"

Ese último comentario les sentó mal a todos, pero al que más al castaño Asakura, pues acababa de meterse, no solo con su hijo, sino con aquellos que habían venido a advertirles y ayudarles… sin poder remediarlo… saltó con toda su furia.

- ¡¡¡Te dije que aquí el que va a lamentarlo serás tú!!!

- No me das miedo onii-chan… ni tampoco me asusta que tú seas el Shaman King… Ahora tomaré mi revancha por lo de hace 3 años…- ascendió poco a poco levitando, hasta volver a posarse sobre el hombro de su fiel compañero- ¡¡Ahora verán el Shaman King que tienen!!

Y el pequeño shaman de dorados cabellos revueltos, no soportando ya más que su "tío" se metiera con su familia y con su padre… se armó de valor y le contestó.

- ¡¡No te saldrás con la tuya!! ¡¡¡Te detendremos!!!

"Hanna… ese es el espíritu… Claro que lo detendremos… pase lo que pase… GANAREMOS…"

- ¡¡¡HAI!!!- le apoyaron todos- ¡Bason! ¡Morphine! ¡Kororo! ¡Tokaguero! ¡Mick! ¡Eliza!- llamaron los shamanes a sus espíritus- ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS AL MÁXIMO JUNTO A LA BITÁCORA!- y con un brillo de diferentes colores para cada uno, cada espíritu realizó la doble posesión de objetos y aparecieron con sus amos, listos para la batalla

Viendo a sus amigos ya dispuestos y preparados, el líder del grupo, Yoh Asakura, soltó delicadamente a su esposa de su brazo y dio varios pasos hacia delante.

- ¡Amidamaru!- llamó a su samurai de cabello plateado- ¡¡Posesiona a Harusame!! ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!- él obedeció y se internó en aquella espada que su buen amigo Mosuke le hiciera algún día de antaño- ¡¡Y ahora posesiona la Espada Legendaria!!- sacó de un estuche color naranja que llevaba colgado del cinturón de sus ropas, otra espada, más pequeña y con aspecto antiguo, color burdeo como la sangre.

Al fusionar ambas espadas con la fuerza del espíritu, una gran luz se produjo, que dejó cegados a todos, aunque los shamanes ya se lo esperaban, pero nuestros amigos no… y cuando esta cesó… El hombre castaño apareció portando una gran espada, con una gran e inusual hoja de luz azul gigantesca, la cual pareciera que pesaba mucho, pero el la movía con gracia y elegancia.

- ¡Kenshin!- llamó Hanna a su espíritu hitokiri pelirrojo- ¡¡Posesiona tu sakabattou!! ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!- el samurai acató la orden de su amo y se fusionó con su querida espada de filo invertido- ¡¡Y ahora posesiona la Espada Legendaria!!- llevó su mano hacia ese estuche azulado que colgaba de su cintura y que a Chris tanto le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento, y de él sacó la misma espada antigua que minutos antes su padre sacó

"Vaya… así que eso era lo que ahí guardaba… la herencia que le había dejado su padre… Con razón lo guardaba y protegía con tanto ahínco…"

El pequeño rubio del peto juntó las dos espadas, fusionándolas y volviendo a cegar a todos con esa resplandeciente luz. Segundos después, aparecía él, siendo portador de una imponente espada de gran hoja dorada, idéntica a la de su padre, hasta en la sensación de peso, pero el pequeño de siete años sabía manejarla con mucha destreza.

Christopher se quedó muy asombrado… había visto a Hanna hacer su posesión de objetos, pero no a ese nivel… Bien sabía de lo que era capaz su pequeño amigo… pero aún así… esa espada imponía, y mucho…

"Increíble… Hanna, eres un genio y único…"

Recorrió con su mirada zafiro las caras de todos los presentes, que aunque estaban concentrados en la inminente batalla, se podía apreciar la impresión llevada ante eso… hasta en el rostro de Hao, su enemigo, la encontró…

"Todos se han quedado igual que yo… seguro que no se lo esperaban… Claro, es que quien se podría imaginar que un pequeño de la edad de Hanna pueda hacer eso… por muy shaman que sea… yo desde luego no… Vamos Chris, ¡concéntrate! No es momento para estar en las nubes…"

Otra vez concentrado en la pelea, vio como todos sus compañeros acababan de prepararse… Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou desenfundaron sus katanas, que nada más salir de su vaina, se transformaron, siendo cubiertas por un resplandor dorado, en esos colmillos tan espectaculares de gran hoja blanca, que dejaron ver la última vez, cuando entrenaron… Kenji también sacó su sakabattou de su funda y adoptó la posición de espera de ataque… con su rostro enfurecido, para no perder la concentración, y sus ojos… de un dorado brillante, refulgiendo amenazadoramente… Nadeshiko llevó su mano hasta la cadena de oro de su cuello, y la dejó ver, con esa llave tan especial que colgaba de ella.

- ¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de mi alma, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado…! ¡¡¡RELEASE!!!- un resplandor envolvió a la llave y adoptó su forma original, su bastón de combate

Y por último faltaba nuestro alquimista de capa azul… Se descolgó su tabla de su hombro y la sacó de la funda que su tía Elizabeth le hizo a mano, guardándola luego en su bolsa. La colocó en el suelo y se montó encima de ella, dio una palmada, transmutando una esfera dorada de energía eléctrica con la que el vehículo funcionaba y la metió en el motor de esta. A su contacto, la tabla se puso en marcha y se elevó, pues en ese momento, Chris tenía el cuerpo inclinado ligeramente… Ya estaban listos…

Hao había observado todo, intrigado por ver como se desenvolvían esos a quienes no conocía… y se quedó muy satisfecho con lo que vio… Parece ser que se iba a divertir mucho…

- Mm… así que… contáis con niños superdotados… Creo que llamaré a mis amigos…- se dijo para si mismo, pero a la vez para que todos lo oyeran- ¡¡Zenki!! ¡¡Kohiki!!- a este llamado, aparecieron delante de nuestra comitiva de salvadores, dos grandes demonios, como dos titanes, de colores rojo y azul.

- ¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Ellos otra vez!!- gritó Manta asustado

El grupo entero miraba refunfuñando algo entre dientes hacia Hao y sus muñecos.

"Tendremos que acabar con ellos para poder llegar siquiera a enfrentarnos a él… será rastrero… quiere cansarnos para que así no tengamos nada que hacer contra él… pero que poco conoce a Christopher Edward Elric, Alquimista del Rayo e hijo de Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero…"

Pero antes de que el joven de cabellos dorados recogidos en una trenza se adelantase para decirle un par de cosas a esos demonios, alguien se le adelantó…

- Nadeshiko- Kenji miró decididamente a la maga de largos cabellos castaños y ella lo comprendió al momento

Ambos se adelantaron a los demás y se prepararon para el combate, sorprendiendo a todos con su acción.

- Kenji, Nadeshiko… ¿Qué pretendéis?- se alarmó Hanna

Mas ellos no se volvieron a contestarles… mantenían su mirada fija en esos seres…

- ¡Kenji! ¡Nadeshiko!- gritó Chris

- ¡¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos!!- saltó de pronto el pelirrojo

- ¡¡Vosotros id a por Hao!!- le apoyó la maga descendiente de Clow Reed

- Demo…- todos se quedaron preocupados

- ¡¡No os preocupéis por nosotros!!

- ¡¡Venga!!- insistieron aún más

"Kenji… Nadeshiko… gracias…"

- ¡¡Hai!!- accedió por fin el alquimista de ojos azules- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Todos a por Hao!!- gritó y todos reaccionaron y corrieron detrás suya, dejando a los dos peleando fieramente contra los demonios mandados por él

"Gracias… por dejarnos el camino libre… espero que no os pase nada… Suerte amigos…"

Se plantaron delante de ese gran espíritu carmesí y miraron enfurecidamente hacia el joven en su hombro, deseando poder terminar finalmente con aquella batalla.

- Así que dejáis al pelirrojo y a la niña maga con mis amigos…- observó la batalla de sus secuaces y como estos se defendían y atacaban a esos dos muchachos- bien, como queráis…- los miró ahora a ellos, con expresión cansada… como de aburrimiento- A ver… entretenedme un poco…

Aquel comentario los hizo enfurecer aún más… Su sangre hirvió en cólera hacia ese castaño shaman loco… y sus ganas de hacerle pagar todos sus males aumentaron considerablemente…

"¿Así que solo somos sus juguetes? Vas a ver quien va a divertir a quien… Hao Asakura…"

Herido en su orgullo, tanto como los demás, pues los hanyon gruñeron y enseñaron sus colmillos blancos, puntiagudos, afilados y relucientes, Chris se adelantó volando en su tabla hasta quedar frente a frente con Hao, a una distancia de unos 6 metros, con sus flequillos dorados ensombreciendo sus ojos.

El shaman quedó extrañado con su comportamiento.

- ¿Y tú que quieres?- le preguntó en vano, pues no obtuvo respuesta de parte de nuestro amigo- ¿Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí? Debes de estar loco…- se burló riendo cínicamente

El joven ni se inmutó por sus palabras ni se dejó intimidar. Alzó las manos despacio a la altura de su pecho y dio una palmada bien sonora. Hao miraba intrigado a ese chico de extrañas ropas, pero al ver que nada sucedía y creyéndose que era un farol, iba a reir a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Pretendes asustarme?- volvió a burlarse de él

"Ahora verás… te voy a enseñar yo quien se va a asustar aquí… porque estoy seguro… que yo no voy a ser…"

Separó las manos lentamente, mientras una bola de electricidad se iba generando en medio de ellas y aumentaba su tamaño cuanto más las separaba… Echó un poco hacia atrás sus brazos, preparando la posición para lanzarla y levantó la vista, dejando ver a su enemigo su mirada azulada, profunda y penetrante… refulgiendo en furia y fuego… y la sonrisa confiada y quizás, con un poco de superioridad, dirigida hacia él.

Lanzó la esfera de energía eléctrica contra Hao, y este, confiado, hasta los ojos cerró esperando el golpe y adelantando su mano, para pararla, mas no pasó lo que el previó… en lugar de colisionar contra él, la bola se transformó en una burbuja translucida de color dorado, que lo rodeó por completo a él y a su espíritu.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó Hao, algo alarmado por su tono de voz, y mirando en todas direcciones, comprobando que no había salida y estaba encerrado

Pero Chris siguió a lo suyo, y mientras el shaman de la capa formulaba la pregunta, él había elevado su brazo, recto, por encima de su cabeza y a continuación de las palabras de Hao y pillándolo desprevenido, bajó rápidamente su brazo y de dentro de la burbuja comenzaron a salir rayos de pura electricidad, que le cayeron directo al castaño. Esquivaba como podía los rayos, pero le era muy difícil, pues entre el poco espacio que tenía para moverse, y lo grande que era la posesión de su espíritu, su movilidad era casi nula… algunos, indudablemente, le alcanzaron… Una humareda comenzó a formarse dentro de aquella burbuja, cuyas paredes también desprendían electricidad si te acercabas a ella y te daban un chispazo, dificultando la visibilidad hasta hacerla nula…

Cuando nuestro alquimista sobre su tabla aerodeslizadora lo creyó suficiente, chasqueó los dedos y la burbuja desapareció instantáneamente. El humo se disipó lentamente, dejando salir de entre sus nubes grises las figuras de Hao y el espíritu de fuego, chamuscados y con algunos cortes en la cara y en sus brazos…

"Jeje… ¿te ha gustado? Porque a mí si jaja…"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso el mismo Asakura que había recibido el ataque, estaba sorprendido.

- A… acaba… acaba de hacerle… rasguños a Hao… con un simple ataque… ¡¡Y sin inmutarse ni despeinarse!! O.O- dijo un sorprendido Yoh

Volvemos con Chris y Hao… este ya había conseguido recuperarse un poco del shock recibido y de los rayos, pues aún le salía humo de la ropa chamuscada.

- Como… como has… ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO HAS OSADO ARAÑARME MI HERMOSO ROSTRO???!!!- gritó enfurecido

- ¡Ja! No me subestimes… o acabarás peor que ahora…- rió cruzándose de brazos nuestro rubio de 15 años- No he usado ni una milésima parte de mi poder para hacerte eso… y a ti… te ha costado trabajo evitar mis rayos…- amplió su sonrisa y sin saber como, de su cuerpo chispearon unos pequeños resquicios de electricidad desde los pies apoyados en su tabla, hasta conseguir electricidad estática que electrifico su cabello, poniéndolo tieso, pero sin despeinarlo- No en vano… me gané el título de Alquimista del Rayo a mis quince años de vida… recuerda mi nombre… Christopher Edward Elric, Alquimista del Rayo…- se presentó- y una advertencia… si vuelves a menospreciarnos a cualquiera de nosotros…- endureció más su mirada, intensificando la intensidad de las chispas que salían de su cuerpo, llegando a convertirlas en rayos- tu muerte… será lenta y dolorosa… Hao-kisama…- le dio un ultimátum

La furia creció en el interior del cuerpo de Hao y se podía ver en la oleada de poder que se concentraba en su cuerpo. Cerró los puños fuertemente y se precipitó hacia el alquimista rubio para atacarlo, pero él no se movió… solo sonrió…

- ¡¡¡¡HITTEN MITSURUGI RYU!!!! ¡¡¡¡RYU SHO ZEN!!!!- se escuchó desde el cielo y de un momento a otro, el gemelo del Asakura se vio estampado en el duro suelo

"¡¡Buen golpe!! Desde luego… si que nos compenetramos bien…"

A nadie le dio tiempo a ver nada… todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Solo Chris y Hanna lo sabían con certeza… ya que ellos habían ideado el plan sobre la marcha…

Cuando Hao se lanzó hacia el chico, este sonrió, dándole la señal al shaman rubio, quien preparó su técnica… Antes de que el enfurecido villano alcanzara al alquimista, algo lo golpeó en el cuello y lo empujó hacia el suelo… y menuda la potencia que tenía el golpe… cuan profundo era el agujero que hizo…

Chris cogió a Hanna que caía del cielo después de ejecutar su golpe, y los dos descendieron en la tabla.

- ¡¡Hanna!! ¡¡Eso ha sido fantástico!!- lo alabó Horo Horo

- Arigatô Horo oji-san- agradeció mientras saltaba de la tabla a tierra firme

En ese momento, Hao comenzó a levantarse de su agujero con mucho esfuerzo, pues el golpe con el que su "sobrino" lo mando a comer tierra, le tuvo que doler.

- ¿Ya te has recuperado Hao-kisama?- se burló ahora el alquimista de él

- Grr- gruñó el aludido

- Bien…- Chris se elevó nuevamente con su preciada tabla- la batalla… puede comenzar…

Gruñendo de nuevo, volvió a alzar el vuelo el espíritu de fuego con Hao sobre él, pero en esta ocasión, brillando intensamente, pudiéndose percibir su grado de enfado.

- Lo pagaréis caro…- los amenazó

Pero sin ellos dejarse intimidar, empezaron a atacarle todos a la vez en una lucha sin cuartel…

Golpe tras golpe… arañazo tras arañazo… impacto tras impacto… estocada tras estocada de armas… todos fueron quedando heridos y sus fuerzas se fueron disminuyendo… incluso las de Hao, ya mermadas por cortesía de nuestro querido Chris.

"Está siendo una lucha muy intensa… pero parece que lo estamos consiguiendo… Hao pierde sus fuerzas… aunque nosotros también… espero que aguantemos… ¡Cuidado una bola de fuego! Uff… anduvo cerca… Vamos, no hay que bajar la guardia…"

De repente, Hao se cubrió de todos los ataques que se venían hacia él al mismo tiempo, y luego, abriendo sus brazos, los impulsó todos al suelo con una onda expansiva de fuego.

- Bastardo…- lo insultó el joven de la capa recuperándose y volviendo al cielo

Pero el enemigo no se quedó parado y aprovechó ese momento que tuvo para concentrar su energía e hizo una gran bola de fuego ardiente mientras nuestros protagonistas se recuperaban.

La lanzó contra ellos, pero entonces…

- ¡¡¡PRIMOS!!! ¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!! ¡¡¡¡CONVERGENCIA DE LAS ESPADAS ELEMENTO!!!!- gritaron los tres hanyon, poniéndose en pie de un salto

Las 3 espadas hechas con colmillos se fusionaron volviéndose una sola, de gran tamaño e imponente hoja del blanco de un colmillo de perro. Los tres niños agarraron la empuñadura color rojo sangre, en la que cabían perfectamente las tres manitas de ellos y usando toda su fuerza, realizaron su ataque.

- ¡¡¡¡¡TORNADO ELEMENTAL!!!!!- dieron el corte con la espada

Un inmenso tornado compuesto de fuego, rayos y rocas, con gran velocidad, se formó por el movimiento de la espada de los hanyon, que engulló la bola de fuego y la hizo precipitarse hacia su creador… El impacto fue directo… Hao había sido golpeado por su propio ataque y el de los Colmillos de Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou.

- ¡¡Uau!! ¡¡Menudo ataque!!- lo felicitó Hanna llegando junto a ellos

La espada levitó un poco por encima de las cabezas de nuestro pequeños ojidorados y volvió a dividirse en esas tres espadas tan especiales. Cada cual cogió la suya y regresó a la posición de ataque, no sin antes, darle una explicación a su amigo Hanna

- Con esta técnica, el enemigo es golpeado por su poder y el nuestro… Nuestros padres las mandaron hacer así para que nos protegiésemos unos a otros… y también… para que tuviésemos un as en la manga… si las cosas se ponían muy feas y ellos no estuviesen…

- Le habéis chamuscado bien… le ha tenido que doler…- rió

El golpeado se levantó, bastante más quemado ya de lo que estaba… ahora si que se quedó sin capa…

- Malditos mocosos…- gruñó entre dientes

Se irguió y nuevamente se hallaba ya en el cielo frente a nuestros amigos, cuando convocó una barrera de torbellinos de fuego hirviendo… como pequeños volcanes de lava fundida y ardiendo que emergían de la tierra… Mientras tanto, él aprovechó su barrera para acercarse a la columna de luz sagrada, que quedaba detrás de él.

- ¡Oh no! ¡¡Otra vez igual!!- se alarmaron los shamanes que ya sabían lo que pasaría

Pero por mucho que intentaban acercarse para impedírselo, la barrera de fuego fundido les cerraba el paso y no les dejaba… Inevitablemente, Hao consiguió abrir una brecha en la columna, que parecía hecha de luz… pero sin embargo, el material era duro…

"Maldita sea… ese desgraciado va a conseguir llegar a ese lugar sagrado de donde se puede apreciar tanto poder… y lo peor de todo es que tampoco puedo acercarme por el aire, porque la barrera se cierra como si fuera una jaula… ¿y ahora que hacemos?"

- ¡¡¡¡APARTAOS!!!!- se escuchó de pronto un grito con una voz de niña, pero muy decidida

Volvieron la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que lograban esquivar por los pelos, una flecha con un aura rosada, que Izayoi había lanzado, usando sus poderes de miko y sus dotes para la arquería… La flecha dio en su objetivo y la barrera desapareció, pues había sido purificada…

"¡¡Eso es!! Izayoi, eres una genio… Usaste tus poderes y purificaste la energía de Hao… Digna hija de quien eres, según la información que me proporcionó Hanna… Esta es la mía… Ahora verás Hao…"

Chris se apresuró a acercarse volando velozmente en su tabla y en el camino transmutó su espada de hoja eléctrica. Llegó junto a él y rápidamente dio un corte con su espada entre él y la columna sagrada, haciendo que se apartara de la brecha que había hecho. Pero aún así, había conseguido hacerse con algunos espíritus, que aunque pequeños, eran sagrados después de todo, y al absorberlos, su fiel espíritu de fuego se volvió dorado, opacando el color carmesí que en un principio poseía.

- ¡¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!! ¡¡¡AHORA PAGARÉIS CARA VUESTRA OSADÍA!!!- se regodeó

Y con una velocidad que antes no había mostrado, o que quizás no poseía, Hao comenzó a contraatacar ferozmente… Pareciera que antes había estado jugando con ellos, pues eso no era nada con los golpes recibidos antes… Casi no tenían tiempos de esquivarlos… y el aire que se provocaba, era tan fuerte, que incluso cortaba la ropa… Cuidado que no te alcanzase…

Esquivaban como podían los golpes, cuando de repente escucharon…

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡¿¿Chicos estáis bien??!!

Lograron ver a duras penas, como Kenji, Nadeshiko, Anna y Manta, quienes se habían quedado con ellos, apartándose de la pelea principal, corrían hacía ellos. Pero por desgracia… Hao también se dio cuenta de su acercamiento e hizo algo al respecto… un nuevo ataque se precipitó hacia ellos cuatro…

"¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Apartaos!!"

- ¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!- pero el aviso fue hecho demasiado tarde

El ataque colisionó contra su objetivo y una nube de polvo muy espesa cubrió el lugar de la explosión. Todos quedaron estáticos mirando el lugar, temiéndose lo peor… sentimiento que se vio agravado cuando al disiparse la polvareda, allí no había nada…

"No… no puede… no puede ser… Kenji... Nadeshiko…"

- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!- rió triunfante el malvado castaño- cuatro menos…

- Iie… no puede ser…- articuló incrédulo el joven de ojos azules desde el cielo, siendo el único que en esos momentos pudo hacerlo

"No… ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto sucediera? Era mi deber protegerles…"

Pero antes de que siguiera martirizándose internamente y acabara amargado en un pozo de tristeza oscura, una voz llegó hasta Chris, desde un lugar del cielo mucho más alto del que él se encontraba.

- ¡¡¡No cantes victoria tan pronto Hao Asakura!!!

Todos los ojos fueron a parar hacia el lugar de donde provino dicho grito esperanzador y costosamente, pues estaban bastante lejos, pudieron vislumbrar a dos figuras montadas a lomos de algo con alas y a otras dos en brazos de una tercera, que también poseía alas.

Descendieron lentamente y a medida que se acercaban al suelo, por fin reconocieron a algunos…

- ¡¡¡ANNA!!! ¡¡¡MANTA!!!- exclamaron los shamanes

- ¡¡¡KENJI!!! ¡¡¡NADESHIKO!!!- gritaron los viajeros del tiempo, felices de ver a sus amigos con vida.

"Co… ¿Cómo…? ¡Que más da el como! ¡¡Están vivos!! Kami-sama… tengo el corazón latiendo a cien por hora… por fin respiro… Kami-sama, que minutos más malos… Pero están vivos…"

Terminaron de bajar de las nubes, ante la mirada de Hao, que aún estaba en shock porque alguien hubiese resistido un ataque así, y se reunieron con los demás, que corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡¿Estáis bien?!- se preocuparon por ellos y los escudriñaron con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Yoh abrazó a su esposa en cuanto esta puso los pies en tierra y ella se dejó abrazar, después de todo, el susto también fue grande. Chris, sin poder remediarlo tampoco, abrazó a Nadeshiko y a Kenji, con el susto en el cuerpo… de verdad que se había asustado… y mucho…

- Hai… gracias a ellos…- respondió Nadeshiko, una vez fuera del abrazo de su amigo alquimista y señaló a sus salvadores.

Al voltear al lugar donde señalaba la maga, la figura imponente y majestuosa de un magnífico ejemplar de león alado, de pelaje grisáceo muy clareado, alas muy blancas y armadura pequeña y plateada, dando a entender que era de hierro, con una piedra preciosa color rosa en su centro, recubriendo su pecho, y una persona, también con alas de plumas blancas a su espalda… un ángel… de largo y hermoso cabello plateado brillante, tanto como el de Izayoi e Inutaiyou, y vistiendo una túnica color azul celeste, con el mismo signo que Nadeshiko llevaba bordado en su traje, en el centro de este, ocuparon la visión de todos los presentes.

- ¿Y ellos quienes son?- preguntó, curioso como cualquier niño, Hanna

Pero Nadeshiko no sabía que responderle, pues ni ella misma lo sabía, mas no hizo falta ponerla en un aprieto, ya que ellos mismos respondieron a la pregunta.

- Somos los guardianes de la Descendiente de la Maestra de las Cartas… creados por la nueva Maestra de las Cartas Azules… Cartas de Nadeshiko…- contestaron al unísono, con tono firme y que denotaba lealtad- Estamos para servirle y protegerla… ama…- se dirigieron a la pequeña castaña de ojos esmeraldas

- ¿Y tenéis nombre?- se adelantó Chocolove, siempre tan impaciente

- Nuestra ama debe decidirlos…- contestó el león de inusual pelaje

Las miradas se posaron ahora sobre Nadeshiko, y eso la puso nerviosa.

- Yo… demo… no sé… no sé que nombre daros…- pero de repente pareció recordar algo, pues su rostro la delató- Un momento… tú eres como Kero- se refería al león alado- y tú como Yue- ahora a ese ángel hermoso- ¿Me equivoco?

- Iie… mi ama…- respondió el ángel de túnica celeste cual hielo

- En ese caso… tú te llamarás Hono, por el fuego del Guardián del Sol, Keroberos…- le dijo al animal- y tú serás Yuki, por el color casi blanco de la nieve en tus cabellos plateados, Guardián de la Luna…- le dijo al ángel

- Que así sea- sentenciaron ellos y se reverenciaron ante ella

- Yo Hono, Guardián del Sol… juró solemnemente servir y proteger a Nadeshiko Lee… siendo este el único cargo que he de aceptar… y ella a la única persona a la que he de obedecer…- dijo el león postrado.

- Yo Yuki, Guardián de la Luna… juró solemnemente servir y proteger a Nadeshiko Lee… siendo este el único cargo que he de aceptar… y ella a la única persona a la que he de obedecer…- juró también el ángel llamado Yuki, arrodillado ante su ama

El bastón de la pequeña comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado y ese círculo mágico que era el suyo propio, apareció a sus pies y también debajo de los guardianes…

- Queda así finalizado… el sagrado juramento… Nosotros los guardianes… te seremos fieles hasta la infinidad del tiempo… ama Nadeshiko…- la luz dorada se intensificó y acto seguido desapareció.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Qué ha sido eso? De lo único de lo que me he enterado ha sido de que esos dos son los guardianes de Nadeshiko y que se llaman Hono y Yuki, porque ella así lo ha querido… Pero no sé… ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Oh no! ¡¡Hao!!"

- ¡¡¡Bueno vasta de charla vosotros!!!- gritó aún más rabioso el shaman castaño de viles intenciones y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

De nuevo se enzarzaban todos en esa pelea del todo o el nada contra aquel shaman castaño que hace tres años vencieron… Los golpes, ataques combinados, defensas, esquives por los pelos y gritos de dolor se seguían sucediendo igual que antes… y las fuerzas se iban agotando… pero esta vez las de Hao parecían no disminuir… ¿Sería por el hecho de haber absorbido a esos espíritus sagrados?

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ellos, al ver que no obtenían resultados mientras más le atacaban… De repente, Kenji tuvo una idea…

- ¡¡Oye Hanna!!- le gritó al rubio que llegó a su lado, esquivando una bola de fuego- ¿Por qué no hacemos el doble arcano?- le propuso

- Demo Kenji… las katanas han de ser del mismo tamaño para realizar ese golpe…- lo contradijo- yo puedo disminuir la mía… demo… ¡¡Cuidado!!- se alarmó y empujó a tiempo al pelirrojo, para impedir que una roca incendiaria colisionara con él

Pasado el peligro, levantaron un poco la cabeza y comprobaron que ya no había más proyectiles, así que volvieron a ponerse en pie.

- Uff… esa si que estuvo a punto de darme… arigatô Hanna- le agradeció

- No fue nada…

- ¿Dónde estábamos?- se preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos azul cual mar profundo- ¡Ah si! Si yo hiciera una posesión de objetos… ¿Podría funcionar?- sugirió una nueva posibilidad

El shaman de ojos negros lo sopesó un momento.

- Hai… ¡Hai! ¡¡¡HAI!!! ¡¡Si hicieras eso funcionaría!!- saltó de alegría, pero esta no duró mucho- demo… tendría que se un espíritu que supiese Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… ¿Quién…?

- De eso no hay problema…

- Está bien…

Una vez puestos de acuerdo, esquivando nuevamente los ataques de su enemigo, corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde Anna y Manta, por orden de Yoh, debían de quedarse.

- ¡¡Kaa-chan!!- Hanna llamó a su madre

- ¿Qué ocurre Hanna?

- Necesito que traigas a un espíritu para Kenji

- ¿Para qué?- le cuestionó autoritaria, como de costumbre

- Para que él pueda hacer una posesión de objetos y luego podamos realizar una técnica juntos.

- Onegai Anna-sama- suplicó Kenji

Ante la forma de petición… con tanta urgencia… y suplicándolo hasta de rodillas, que faltó poco para esto último… Anna Asakura aceptó.

- De acuerdo

- Arigatô gozaimasu

La mujer de dorados cabellos llevó la mano hasta su cuello y se sacó uno de los dos collares que colgaban de él, el que estaba hecho de cuentas azules… el collar de las 180 cuentas…

- Bien… ¿y a quién tengo que traer de su pacífico descanso en el más allá?

- Al treceavo maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… Seijuro Hiko

- Muy bien…- y se preparó para comenzar el ritual- Una va por mi otou-sama… la segunda por mi okaa-sama… la tercera en memoria de mis hermanos y por mi misma…- movió el rosario varias veces de lado a lado con la mano derecha- ¡Te pido que desciendas, oh espíritu de Seijuro Hiko!

Cuando el ritual terminó, una columna de luz blanquecina y pura apareció, y en su interior, terminaba de descender la figura transparente de un espíritu… Un hombre de cabello largo y negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos, tan oscuros como los de un gato… se podía apreciar su complexión fuerte y robusta, así como una figura imponente y alta… y más con esos ropajes… uniforme negro de entrenamiento al kendo y una gran capa con mucho vuelo, color blanca por fuera y roja por dentro, abrochada a su cuello… Seijuro Hiko hizo acto de presencia de nuevo en la tierra…

- Hiko-sensei…- lo llamó Kenji

El aludido se giró ante el llamado de su nombre y se pudo apreciar, levemente, la iluminación de su rostro en alegría, mas solo fue una milésima de segundo, luego volvió a su anterior mirada seria y dura.

- Chibi baka deshi… me alegra volver verte… ¿Y mi baka deshi?- preguntaba por su alumno, que aunque nunca lo reconocería, lo quería como a un hijo

- Está luchando con Hanna…- le informó- Hiko-sensei…- volvió a llamarlo- necesitamos su ayuda…

El espíritu suspiró en señal de resignación, como esperándoselo ya…

- ¿Ya os habéis vuelto a meter en algún lío? Solo me dais problemas…- se quejó- que remedio… os ayudaré…- accedió

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu shishou- se reverenció ante su maestro

- Menos mal que lo educado lo sacaste de tu okaa-san- se rió

- ¡Sensei!- se irritó por el insulto, aunque leve, a su padre

- ¡¡¡Que empiece la fiesta!!!- gritó emocionado Hiko, desenfundando su espada

Hanna la explicó rápidamente al pelirrojo del gi morado que era lo que debía hacer, y este lo realizó al pie de la letra.

- ¡¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!!- el espíritu del maestro se adentró en la sakabattou de Kenji y esta se cubrió de un aura morada, que hizo aumentar su tamaño también

- ¡¡Hai!! ¡Muy bien Kenji!- lo felicitó el shaman

Un poco a parte de la escena, la itako, esposa del Shaman King, observaba la escena impresionada.

- Increíble… aparte de Manta, no vi a nadie realizar tal hazaña, como es una posesión y más de objetos… siendo un humano normal y corriente…- lo alabó

- Te lo dije kaa-chan…- Hanna la había escuchado- mis amigos son especiales…- sonrió- Bien… ahora yo…- el niño de corta camiseta naranja hizo disminuir la hoja dorada de su espada hasta el mismo tamaño que la de Kenji poseía. - Bien… ¿listo?- le preguntó a su compañero

- ¡Cuando quieras!- contestó enfatizado el pelirrojo, con fuego en esa mirada azulada tan hermosa que poseía

Giraron su rostro al frente, mirando en dirección a donde ese desgraciado se encontraba luchando con los demás integrantes del grupo, y a la cuenta mental de tres, sincronizadamente, comenzaron a correr en dirección a él, alzando sus espadas por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¡¡¡¡APARTAOS!!!!- gritaron ya muy cerca de él

Los luchadores se voltearon y alcanzaron a ver acercarse, corriendo dejando un rastro de polvo tras ellos, a ese pelirrojo cual color de las llamas y ese rubio como el color del oro, alzando sus espadas con un aura singular. Se retiraron rápidamente del radio de alcance de los ataques de Hao y les dejaron paso libre hacia él.

El castaño percibió a los jóvenes que se acercaban a él, pero no se inmutó, muy confiado.

- Según he oído… tú eres mi sobrino… Hanna…- dijo cínico- ¿así que tú y tu amigo pretendéis detenerme?- rió burlándose de su insignificante presencia

Muy irritados y terminando de sacar toda su rabia, contestaron a su provocación.

- ¡¡AHORA VERÁS!!- colocaron las espadas en posición- ¡¡¡HITTEN MITSURUGI RYU!!! ¡¡¡AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKY!!!- gritaron su técnica al unísono mientras saltaban alto al cielo atardeciente

Desaparecieron del campo de visión de Hao, y cuando este se pudo dar cuenta, había recibido el golpe de las espadas, de lleno y sin tiempo a defenderse… Se quedó estático en el sitio.

Luego de realizar ese movimiento, los realizadores de este aterrizaron ágilmente en el suelo, pero como Kenji no estaba acostumbrado a realizar es esfuerzo con una posesión, ya que no era shaman, nada más pisar tierra, deshizo la posesión de su espada, se desplomó en el suelo por agotamiento…

- ¡¡¡KENJI!!!- se exaltaron preocupados llegando hasta él

- Tran… tranquilos…- sonrió casi sin fuerzas, solo para tranquilizarlos

- Solo está agotado… ha luchado muy bien…- sentenció Anna y ella y Manta se quedaron cuidándolo

Mientras hablaban, Hao pareció recuperarse del ataque recibido y daba la impresión de que no había sufrido daño alguno…

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! ¡¿Y este era su gran plan?!

Pero entonces algo pasó…

- ¡¡¡AUCH!!!- se quejó adolorido.

Hao empezó a resentirse de heridas por todo el cuerpo, y no solo de esas hechas por el ataque del estilo Hitten Mitsurugi, sino también de todas aquellas que hasta ahora le habían hecho y no se veían.

- Que… ¿Qué me ocurre?- se extrañó- ¡¿Mi cuerpo ha llegado al límite?!

- ¡Hai! ¡Funcionó! Fun… cio… nó…- pero la voz de Hanna, que fue quien habló, se fue apagando poco a poco, y acabó con el desmayo del pequeño, también de agotamiento

- ¡¡¡HANNA!!!- se alarmó su padre y alcanzó a cogerlo antes de que cayese al suelo.

Mirándolo enternecidamente, con expresión de padre orgulloso y con esa sonrisa tan peculiar, Yoh llevó a su hijo de siete años junto a su esposa y su buen amigo Manta, para que descansase junto a Kenji.

- ¿Este es mi fin?- se preguntó el malvado shaman castaño.

Observó a todos lados… no había conseguido hacerse con los espíritus sagrados… su cuerpo y su poder se venían abajo por momento… y podía ver la sonrisa en los rostros de todos aquellos que se enfrentaban a él… burlándose de él… riéndose en su cara… y eso le hacía hervir la sangre en furia… furia que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar por tal ofensa hacia su persona…

- En ese caso…- y él y su espíritu de fuego empezaron a envolverse en un brillo intenso que salía de su cuerpo.

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

"¿Y ahora que has pensado hacer con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan?"

- ¡Oh no!- se alarmó Anna

Abandonó su lugar seguro, con los gritos de Manta llamándola y diciendo que a donde iba, mas ella no se paró y llegó junto a los demás, llevando su mano a su cuello sacándose el otro collar que colgaba de él… un collar de cuentas amarillas.

- ¿Otra vez piensas detenerme con ese viejo collar?- volvió a burlarse- Ya viste que no te sirvió de nada la ultima vez…

- Iie… con el collar de las 10080 cuentas…

La esposa del Shaman King realizó el ritual correspondiente y mientras recitaba las palabras, las cuentas de su collar, se fueron separando, deshaciéndolo, y rodearon a Hao, reteniéndolo… Parecía que el hechizo surtía el efecto esperado…

"Vaya… la madre de Hanna es muy poderosa… está consiguiendo parar a Hao… solo un poco más, vamos… ya hemos ganado…"

Pero repentinamente, Hao dio un manotazo al círculo de bolas doradas, y las sacudió con una onda expansiva, deshaciéndose del hechizo.

- ¡¡AH!!- exclamaron todos

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

- Sino hacemos algo… ¡¡¡DESTRUIRÁ EL MUNDO!!!

"Maldito desgraciado de Hao Asakura… ¡Argh! Esto es tan frustrante… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Está acumulando su energía y esta aumenta rápidamente… si la suelta… ¡¡¡Todo el mundo conocido acabará devastado!!!"

- Yoh…- se escuchó un susurro de mujer, pero con voz firme e inquebrantable

El aludido volteó al llamado, al tiempo que sentía como su brazo era cogido delicadamente por otros, que él conocía muy bien... Sus ojos se encontraron con esas oscuras orbes que tanto amaba… Su esposa se encontraba a su lado y él… comprendía el significado de esa mirada… Enlazaron sus manos, aún dirigiéndose esa mirada tan tierna… quizás la última… y se colocaron frente a Hao… delante de los demás…

Chris, sobrevolando el cielo justo sobre sus cabeza, se percató de esto.

"¿Eh? ¿Esos no son los padres de Hanna? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿No irán a…? ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Debo impedirlo!!"

- Tou… tou-chan… kaa… kaa-chan…- se escuchó un susurro

Hanna se había incorporado, pues había recuperado la consciencia, y se había encontrado con tal escena.

- No os dejaremos morir- dijo el shaman sin voltear

- De… demo…

- ¡¡¡NO PIENSO VER COMO MIS SERES QUERIDOS MUEREN PUDIENDO IMPEDIRLO!!!- se desesperó el Shaman King al ver las contradicciones de sus amigos

Dieron dos pasos más hacia su enemigo…

- ¡¡¡¡YOH!!!! ¡¡¡¡ANNA!!!!- intentaron disuadirlos

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada más, algo se plantó delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso y llegado de la nada…

- ¡¿Qué…?!- pero no pudieron continuar, pues un brillo los cegó después de oir una palmada

Cuando recuperaron la visión, encontraron la figura de Christopher Edward Elric, subido sobre su tabla, delante de ellos y encerrando a Hao en un campo de fuerza color dorado, dando a entender que era hecho con electricidad…

"Justo a tiempo…"

Nuestro amigo había descendido velozmente de los cielos, a la vez que juntaba sus manos en una palmada, y creaba un campo de retención para el shaman, impidiendo así, que los padres de su amigo, hicieran la locura que les costaría la vida.

- ¡¡¡¡CHRIS!!!!- gritaron

- Con esto impediré que la explosión que seguramente se producirá cuando Hao libere la energía, alcance a alguien… demo no se si podrá soportar tanto poder…

Durante mucho tiempo, el joven Elric aguantó valientemente, con esfuerzo, pues el poder de Hao era grande, y el escudo retenía al shaman, pero de pronto, las paredes de la esfera translucida en dorado comenzó a resquebrajarse.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Se va a romper!- se alarmaron ante esto

- Es mucha energía…

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Se quedaron pensativos… ¿Cómo podían ayudar a su amigo, quien valientemente, los protegía a costa de su vida?

Entonces, Nadeshiko encontró la solución y saltó diciéndola…

- ¡Ya sé! ¡¡Démosle nuestra energía!! ¡¡Ayudemos a Chris!! ¡¡Mandémosle nuestra energía!!

- ¡¡HAI!! ¡Nadeshiko tiene razón! ¡¡¡AYUDÉMOSLE!!!- levantaron su puño en señal de aprobación

Acogiendo una posición de rezo, todo el mundo se concentró y comenzaron a recubrirse con un brillo con el color de su alma… De ellos salió un pequeño rayo que llegaba a Chris, enviándole la energía de cada uno y dándole nuevas fuerzas para continuar con su labor…

"¿Qué es este poder? Es… ¡Es la energía de mis amigos! Amigos… gracias… Que calidez… me siento renovado… Ahora si que podré contigo Hao Asakura… Esto… es por Hanna…"

El campo de energía se regeneró brillando intensamente y se hizo incluso más fuerte de lo que era en un principio…

Hao siguió acumulando energía, sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir y cuando acumuló la suficiente, la hizo estallar, con una gran explosión… Pero su fuerza no consiguió si quiera arañar la barrera y mucho menos traspasarla, pues estaba creada con las fuerzas y esperanzas de vida de todos… El humo que la explosión provocó se fue disipando poco a poco, dejando ver el cuerpo inmóvil y carbonizado, pues estaba todo negro, de Hao Asakura.

"Lo… conseguí… aguanté… Pero… no puedo más…"

Agotado, nuestro Chris cedió al cansancio del esfuerzo realizado… y se vino abajo junto con su barrera, que desaparecía poco a poco y su tabla, cayendo boca abajo sobre ella… La caída no era muy rápida, pues quiera que no, el motor de la tabla tenía dispositivo de energía estática automática, Chris se lo había agregado, así que la llegada a tierra no sería muy brusca…

"Estoy… rendido… pierdo mis pocas fuerzas lentamente… ¿Estarán todos bien?"

Antes de llegar al suelo y con un último esfuerzo, echó un vistazo al campo de batalla… todos estáticos en el sitio mirando a Hao… sino hacían algo… él, quizás pudiera escapar y de nada habría servido todo eso…

- A… aho… ahor… ahora…- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir.

Lentamente, fue perdiendo la consciencia y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, viendo borrosamente como todos los guerreros se abalanzaban hacia Hao, en posiciones de ataque… pero no llegó a ver si llegaban a él… pues todo lo que siguió a eso fue la fría y lúgubre oscuridad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y con bastante retraso, ya se llega el capítulo 13 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

…

…

…

…

Aquí una escritora medio muerta… después de 7 días de pasar a limpio este capítulo que me ha ocupado 20 PAGINAS DE WORD!! No es que no esté acostumbrada a escribir tan extensamente… pero es que las escenas de batalla no suelen ser mi fuerte… y por eso… este capítulo me resultó a mí hasta pesado… pero sin embargo, es uno de los que más me gusta, pues tienes el alma en vilo hasta el último momento… o me dirán lo contrario después de leerlo??

Bien, repasemos un poco… Parece que Hanna y Chris se compenetran muy bien no creen? Pues vaya la que le dieron de improvisto a Hao jeje… y también el pequeño shaman con Kenji… menudo doble arcano supremo del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu… y Kenji hizo su primera posesión y con su maestro jajaja… eso me hizo gracia a mí cuando se me vino a la mente… Y que les pareció la técnica de nuestro trío de hanyon favoritos?? TORNADO ELEMENTAL… creo que se me ocurrió de alguna carta del Yu-gi-oh, como juego mucho con mi club, pues me sonó bien ese nombre… Jeje… y luego tenemos a los guardianes de Nadeshiko… no me digan que no se les cayó la baba imaginándose a una copia de Yue y Kero de esa forma… porque a mí si (baba) jajaja… y bueno, la parte final que tal?? Anna y Yoh queriéndose sacrificar por todos y nuestro siempre fiel y leal Chris interponiéndose y reteniendo la inminente explosión de poder de Hao… y también el como le mandan todos su energía para ayudar… aunque creo… que el haber dejado la parte final así… es para matarme… Ahora tendrán que esperar otra semanita mas para saber que pasará jeje… soy así, que se le va a hacer…

Bueno, ya dando un repaso a todo lo que pasó en esta intensa batalla… no me queda mucho más que decir… salvo que estoy muy ilusionada con el hecho de que mis finc hayan sido votados en los premios, y sigo diciendo que aún no me lo creo…

Bien, el tiempo llegó a su fin, con el último grano de arena cayendo de una urna a otra… y ya me despido, deseándoles un feliz y próspero año nuevo.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 14 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" (lo siento, en esta ocasión no hay título)

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	14. La vuelta a mi nuevo hogar

_**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO SE PUEDEN CORTAR**_

**Aclaración:**

**Este finc es un crossover de varias series que os iré diciendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Serie**** principal: FullMetal Alchemist. Personaje: Christopher Edward Elric**

**Segunda serie: Shaman King. Personaje: Hanna Asakura**

**Tercera serie: Rurouni Kenshin. Personaje: Kenshin y Kenji Himura**

**Cuarta serie: Inuyasha. Personaje: Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inutaiyou**

**Quinta serie: Card Captor Sakura. Personaje: Nadeshiko Lee**

**Cuando salgan los "…" significa que piensa el protagonista: Christopher E. Elric**

**Y las palabras en japonés solo aparecerán mientras hablan los personajes.

* * *

**

****

Capítulo 14. La vuelta a mi nuevo hogar

"Todo está oscuro… no me veo… todo está negro y frío… ¿Estaré muerto? ¿No lo habremos conseguido? Que ironía… Al final no podré volver a mi casa… pero eso no es lo peor… lo que más siento es no haber podido cumplir la promesa que les hice a mis amigos… En verdad estuvimos tan cerca… Lo siento… Perdonadme…

_¡¡CHRIS!!_

¡Eh! ¿Qué fue eso? Juraría que escuché una voz… escuché como alguien me llamaba…

_¡¡CHRISTOPHER!!_

¡Otra vez! Oigo como alguien me llama… ¡Eh! Ahí se ve una luz…

_¡¡CHRIS!!_

La voz proviene de esa luz… me llama… me suplica que la siga… Iré a ella…"

Lenta y pesadamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, después de haberse cegado al traspasar esa brillante luz blanca. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a toda la claridad que la luz solar que entraba, seguramente, por alguna ventana, llenaba la habitación, después de haber estado en un espacio todo oscurecido. Finalmente, conservó abiertos sus hermosas orbes marinas y lo primero que visualizó fue una cabellera larga y rojiza de fuego ardiente, contrastando con unos ojos azules cual mar en calma, reconociendo inmediatamente a su amigo Kenji, y con un cabello de largas hebras castañas oscurecidas y unos ojos esmeraldas con el brillo de la esperanza, sabiendo, que solo la pequeña Nadeshiko los poseía.

- Ken… ji… Na… Nade… shiko…- articuló costosamente

La alegría y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los rostros de los jóvenes, quienes se miraron momentáneamente para cerciorarse de que era verdad lo que veían y luego volvían la vista a Chris, para sonreírle ampliamente con su sonrisa.

- ¡¡Chris!!- exclamaron a la vez

- Por fin…- se alivió el pelirrojo- ya creíamos que te perdíamos…

"Kenji… Nadeshiko… estáis bien… Me alegro… Pero, ¿y los demás?"

- A… Ari… Arigatô…- hizo una pequeña sonrisa con esfuerzo, e intentó levantarse y sentarse en la cama para estar más cómodo hablando, pero entonces sintió como un peso se lo impedía

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?"

Bajó sus ojos hasta su pecho y se quedó abrumado por lo que vio… Hanna e Inutaiyou abrazados a él y recostados sobre la parte derecha del futón y a Inutaisho y su hermana Izayoi, en igual posición, dormidos abrazados a él, pero en el lado izquierdo, con una cara angelical. Simplemente, se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios…

"Hanna… Inutaisho… Izayoi… Inutaiyou… niños… ¡¡Estáis vivos!! ¡¡Todos estáis bien!! Me alegro… me alegro tanto…"

- Hemos estado todo el tiempo pendientes de ti… demo ellos los que más…

- Teníamos que arrastrarlos literalmente para que comieran algo siquiera…- comentó Kenji- no había quien los apartara de tu lado…

Volviendo a sonreir, miró por última vez a los cuatro pequeños que dormían abrazados a él y seguidamente levantó la cabeza hasta los que permanecían despiertos y de pie junto a él.

- ¿Cuan… cuanto tiem… po… lle… llevo in… incons… ciente…?- vocalizó costosamente, pues aún no se había recuperado del todo

- Llevas una semana en cama…

- ¡¡UNA SEMANA!!- se sobresaltó, mas no se movió para no despertar a los niños

- Hai… tus pocas heridas ya están curadas… y parece que tu energía también está bastante alta…- le informó la maga, que podía sentir su energía con su poder

"Si… la verdad es que me noto muy descansado… aunque aún siento los músculos algo agarrotados… y el pecho me da leves punzadas… Pero solo necesito algo más de descanso… Pero… aún no sé que pasó… me es una gran alegría que todos estén bien… pero… ¿lo conseguiríamos finalmente?"

- ¿Qué… que pasó… al… al final?

- Pues…- ambos niños se miraron mutuamente, entendiéndose por señas y luego se giraron nuevamente hacia Chris, sonriendo- ¡¡GANAMOS!!- gritaron

"De… ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Ganamos? ¡¡SI!! Lo logramos… Hanna… lo logramos…"

- Gracias a ti…- terminaron mirándolo con rostro agradecido, en verdad, le debían tanto

Nuestro alquimista solo pudo sonreírles cálidamente, manifestando su alegría también y luego bajó sus ojos hasta Hanna, dedicándole una tierna mirada, cual hermano mayor…

- Me alegro…- susurró

Volvió a subir la cabeza para preguntar más cosas que hubieran pasado durante su inconsciencia, cuando al hacerlo, reparó en la presencia de un niño que se mantenía muy cerca de Nadeshiko, escondido detrás de ella y asomando temerosamente su cabeza por detrás de su espalda, dejándole apreciar su cabello plateado pero oscurecido, sin llegar a ser negro, ligeramente largo por la parte de atrás y sus ojos, también del brillo de la luna, muy hermosos y expresivos. Tendría quizás la edad de la pequeña maga castaña, pero daba impresión de ser tímido, pues no había hablado en ningún momento y tampoco lo conocía, pues era la primera vez que lo veía, así como le hizo sacar una sonrisa, al ver el lindo peluche de extraño oso con alas de pelo blanquecino grisáceo, en sus hombros.

"¡Oh! ¿Será algún amigo nuevo? ¿O quizás algún shaman? ¿O es el hijo de los que nos han acogido? Pues aún no sé donde estamos… pero es muy intrigante… Tengo curiosidad por saber quien es…"

- ¿Y quien… quien es… ese… niño?- todavía le costaba vocalizar, y entre eso, aún le costó un poco levantar el brazo para señalar al niño, quien escondió rápidamente la cabeza detrás de la niña.

Nadeshiko y Kenji se giraron a ver al niño escondido, preocupados, pero vieron que solo estaba algo cohibido, y luego se volvieron hacia Chris nuevamente.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te acuerdas de Yuki, mi guardián?- él asintió- pues todos los guardianes, según recuerdo me dijeron mis padres, tienen una forma verdadera, la que ya viste durante la pelea, y una forma adoptada…- se apartó dejando ver completamente al avergonzado niño, que ocultaba sus ojos bajo sus flequillos, pues mantenía la cabeza agachada- esta…- lo señaló al pequeño y a su peluche en su hombro- demo, también ocurre otra cosa… Hono- acarició al peluche- mantiene todos los recuerdos, tanto de nosotros, como de lo que somos… demo él…- calló momentáneamente, fijando su vista esmeralda sobre el pequeño de plateados oscurecidos cabellos- no lo recuerda… Solo sabe…- agregó- que debe protegerme…

"Vaya… así que son sus guardianes… pues con ese aspecto cualquiera lo averiguaría… Pero es una lástima lo que le pasa a ese pequeño… Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo… aunque fuera regalarle nuevos recuerdos…"

- Comprendo…- dijo Chris, cuando Nadeshiko finalizó su explicación- y dime… como… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mas el pequeño no contestó, solo agachó aún más la cabeza, señal de vergüenza y frustración, pues el alquimista notó sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

- No lo sabe…- le respondió el pelirrojo

- Oh… go… gomen nasai…- se disculpó, eso no se lo esperaba

Sin que ninguno se lo percatase, la pequeña maga se había quedado mirando fijamente a aquel que era su Guardián de la Luna… deseaba hacer algo por él… lo deseaba con todo su corazón… al fin y al cabo… le había salvado la vida… Cuando de repente… su rostro se iluminó…

- Yukimura…- murmuró atrayendo la atención de todos

El niño guardián levantó la cabeza sorpresivamente, ¿se refería a él?

- ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- le sonrió cálidamente con la pregunta

Aún sorprendido, tanto por el nombre dicho, como por la pregunta, pero aún así, una placentera sensación de calor lo recorrió y una sonrisa amplia y feliz se dibujó en sus labios, contestando así a la pregunta de la niña.

- Yukimura…- volvió a susurrar- Lee Yukimura… mi onii-chan…- terminó dejando la última palabra al aire, penetrando al niño con la mirada, esmeralda contra plata

El pequeño, que vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas gris y unos pantalones cortos rojos, recibiendo ahora el nombre de Yukimura Lee, sin poder contenerse de la alegría que asoló su cuerpo, dio un gran salto hacia Nadeshiko y se tiró a sus brazos, consiguiendo tirarla al suelo de espaldas, y cayendo los dos juntos.

- ¡¡NADESHIKO NEE-CHAN!!- gritó abrazándose a ella

Nuestros amigos contemplaban sonrientes la escena… ese niño acababa de encontrar una familia…

"Nadeshiko… la grandeza de tu corazón no es comparable con nada… espero que adores a tu hermano, tanto como el te adora a ti…"

Sintiendo mucho romper tan emotivo momento, Kenji habló, haciendo que todos le escucharan.

- Nadeshiko… id a avisar a todos de que Chris ya despertó…

- Hai…- asintió ella, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su hermano, saliendo después de estar nuevamente ambos de pie, por la puerta de la habitación

El Alquimista del Rayo y el hijo de Battousai quedaron solos en el cuarto, con cuatro pequeños dormidos aún.

"¡Anda! Ahora que caigo… si Yukimura no era el hijo de las personas de esta casa… ¿Dónde estamos?"

- Dime Kenji… ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la pensión Asakura… Llevamos aquí desde que terminó la batalla…

- Mm… ya veo…

De repente, Chris notó como algo se movía en su pecho, rozándole con las heridas aún en proceso de curación. Bajó su vista hacia su torso, lugar donde descansaban los pequeños, dándose cuenta, de que era el pequeño Hanna quien se removía y emitía algunos ruiditos como si fueran leves quejidos.

- Parece que ya se despiertan…

Luego de esas palabras, dichas por Kenji, quien se había acercado más al alquimista, el shaman rubio abrió sus ojitos negros poco a poco, junto con los dorados de los hanyon a su lado. Parpadearon varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que había en la habitación y seguidamente alzaron su cabeza para enfocar al rostro tiernamente sonriente de su querido Chris, con su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules zafiros. Abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente, despertándose totalmente.

- ¡¡CHRIS!!- y prácticamente se subieron encima de él, de la euforia de encontrarlo despierto al fin, pero…

- ¡¡AY!!- se quejó por las heridas de la batalla

Los pequeños se alarmaron de su grito y rápidamente se apartaron de él, deshaciendo el abrazo y dejando ver el pecho desnudo, a través de la camisa abierta del pijama que llevaba, y cubierto por vendas blancas.

- Sumimasen- se disculparon y bajaron la cabeza apenados, al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo unos niños

El rubio joven de 15 años sonrió dulcemente ante la escena y alzó su brazo hasta posarla sobre los cabellos algo alborotados de los niños y acariciarlos suavemente.

- No pasa nada… Arigatô gozaimasu por preocuparos por mí…- agradeció

Mientras los pequeños hanyons de cabellos plateados y azabaches se iban calmando poco a poco y le sonreían a Chris, Hanna solamente pudo alzar levemente su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos, con el principio de las lágrimas húmedas en ellos.

- ¡Chris estás bien! Me alegro… me alegro tanto…- aquellas gotas saladas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos y a correr libres por sus mejillas, perdiéndose finalmente en el suelo- Arigatô… arigatô gozaimasu… domo arigatô gozaimasu infinitamente Christopher Edward Elric…- tubo que llevar su brazo a sus ojos para intentar impedir el fluir de sus lágrimas, lloraba a lágrima viva.

"Hanna… Kami-sama no me llores por favor… aunque sea de felicidad… no soporto verte llorar… y no me agradezcas… en verdad te lo merecías… todos se lo merecían… Disfrutad de vuestra nueva vida… amigos"

- Hanna…- susurró tiernamente, mientras el pequeño del peto azul se calmaba

- Me alegro de que te encuentres bien Chris- le dijo Izayoi, interrumpiendo la escena

- Pienso igual…- contestó Inutaiyou con su tan acostumbrado semblante serio como su padre

- ¡Feh! Te lo dije onee-chan… eso no podría con Chris…- habló Inutaisho, cruzándose de brazos de forma arrogante de superioridad al tener razón, que tan significativa de su padre era

-Vamos… onii-chan, itoko-chan… ¿No podríais dejar de ser tan orgullosos y fríos… solo por una vez?- los cuestionó

Ambos niños sobrenaturales se miraron, chocando esos ojos dorados que habían heredado de sus padres y segundos después se resignaron, dando un suspiro y aflojando, tanto el mayor de ellos su pose, como el pequeño su semblante frío y serio. Miraron al alquimista de los ojos marinos, intensamente con su mirada.

- ¡Feh!- dijeron a la vez

- Pues eso…- dijo Inutaiyou

- Que nos alegramos…- terminó el mayor de los gemelos

A nuestro joven Elric se le hizo graciosa esta escena y rió un poco.

"Estos hanyon… siempre tan orgullosos como sus padres… pero aún así… los adoro y estimo mucho…"

- Arigatô a los tres…- les sonrió

Después de varios días de bien merecido reposo, Christopher ya estaba totalmente recuperado y con las energías al máximo para afrontar cualquier cosa. También había reparado su tabla, la cual había salido algo mal parada de la última batalla, pero gracias a ella su caída contra el suelo no fue fatídica. Y finalmente también, le había escrito una carta a su familia, contándoles todas las noticias y las buenas nuevas que tenía y… diciéndoles que ya pronto volvería… que ya pronto estaría en casa…

Por otro lado, toda la familia de Hanna les estaba muy agradecida, a todos… pero sobre todo a nuestro Chris… los había salvado de un destino injusto… Se lo agradecerían eternamente y jamás se olvidarían de él…

Pasados algunos días más, donde aún todos estaban en la pensión Asakura disfrutando del descanso después de la batalla, y la respuesta a la carta que el alquimista escribió, llegó a ellos, en su ya acostumbrada para todos, transmutación, dentro de una caja de acero metálico.

"_Querido Chris:_

_¡¡Pero que gran noticia nos das!! Hijo mío… por fin voy a poder volver a ver esos hermosos ojos del color del océano como los de tu madre… y tu largo cabello dorado en esa trenza que desde pequeño siempre quisiste llevar… igual que la mía… Kami, quiero volver a abrazarte… estrecharte entre mis brazos… volver a protegerte como cuando eras un niño y te escondías detrás de mi capa cuando veías a alguien a quien no conocías… Por favor… no nos hagas esperar mucho más… todo está tan solitario sin ti… Sara no puede ni sonreir con sinceridad si tú no estás delante… y tiene una expresión tan triste… y tu madre… Kami, cuando leyó que habías estado una semana en cama se desmayó… fue demasiado fuerte la impresión… y en su estado, no es bueno que se sobresalte… pero tranquilo hijo… no sucedió nada más y ella está bien… deseando tenerte de nuevo en su regazo… (aunque me pega llaverazos porque no la dejo salir de la cama por orden del médico, pero no se lo digas)_

_Pero basta ya de palabras tristes… ¡¡Volverás a casa!! Kami, que buena noticia… Por cierto, tendrás que ir a dejar a tus amigos a sus distintas épocas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad… Pero déjame avisarte… si cuando lo hagas, las cosas por sus tiempos están muy cambiadas… diles que no se preocupen… que los recuerdos llegaran a sus memorias en poco tiempo… casi instantáneamente… A fin de cuentas… si cambias el pasado… el futuro también lo hará…_

_Chris… mi Chris… estamos deseando volver a verte… ¿Habrás cambiado?_

_Te quiere:_

_Tu familia_

_Psdt: Tu madre dice que desea conocer a todos tus amigos, así que te pide, si para ellos no fuese mucha molestia, que nos trajeses unas fotos de sus distintas épocas… ¡Ah! Y también antes de que se me olvide… Hijo mío, recuerda bien estas palabras… "El destino nunca está predestinado… Los hilos que lo rigen se pueden cortar, pues son frágiles como el cristal… Un destino… TU destino hijo mío, se forja de las decisión y acciones que hagas y tomes" Quizás ahora no lo entiendas… de cuando veas la nueva época de tus amigos… estoy seguro de que lo harás"_

- Así lo haré tou-chan…- susurró al viento, levantando su vista del papel blanquecino pintado por la tinta negra con la letra de su padre y llevándola a admirar el cielo celeste con algunas nubes pasajeras, que podía ver a través de la ventana de la habitación

- ¿Dijo algo Chris-kun?- le preguntó de pronto el espíritu del samurai pelirrojo, haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación, que no tenía más habitante que él mismo

Christopher apartó su vista de la ventana y la posó sobre Kenshin, que esperaba su respuesta, con rostro preocupado.

- Iie… que va, no pasa nada…- sonrió para tranquilizarlo- Kenshin, onegai… avisa a todos… que se vayan preparando… Partiremos en unas horas…

- Hai Chris-kun…- y dicho esto, desapareció, volviendo a dejarlo solo en la habitación que le habían asignado para dormir junto con sus compañeros de viaje

Después de unas horas de mucho movimiento, en las que todos prepararon sus cosas, revisando de no dejarse nada atrás, ya estaban todos listos en el jardín de la casa de los Asakura, con el gran círculo de viaje dibujado con tiza sobre el suelo, para marcharse a un nuevo destino.

- Bien… ha sido un placer conocerles…- dijo Chris, haciendo una reverencia hacia toda la familia de ese pequeño shaman de rubios cabellos

- El gusto es nuestro… y arigatô otra vez…- le sonrió Yoh Asakura, el joven castaño, padre del pequeño shaman que lo acompañaba, quien ahora sostenía a un pequeño Hanna de tres añitos dormido sobre sus hombros y apoyado en su cabeza.

- No tienen por que…

"No tienen que agradecerme tanto… yo no lo hice solo… fue gracias a todos… La victoria la obtuvimos juntando todas nuestras fuerzas… y además… Hanna se lo merecía… así como todos… Se merecían el vivir una segunda oportunidad… con una vida feliz…"

- Bueno… hora de irse…- habló el alquimista de ojos marinos, dando una palmada con sus manos, ya cubiertas por esos guantes blancos que su pequeña prima le hiciera, atrayendo la atención de todo su grupo, que se acercó a él y se despidieron con una reverencia de todos

- ¡Hai!

- Kenji… tú serás el primero en volver…- les hizo saber a todos, posando su vista sobre ese joven de cabello largo carmesí, cuatro años mayor que él y de ojos tan azules y profundo como bien pudieran ser los suyos, quien se le quedó mirando, con una expresión entre sorprendida y asustadiza… ¿Quizás aún no se pudiera creer que todo había acabado ya?

- ¿Yo?- preguntó aún incrédulo, mirando al alquimista intensamente

"Kenji… aún no puedes asimilarlo, ¿verdad? Pero tranquilo amigo… te lo mereces… os lo merecéis… ¿Sabes? Estoy deseando ver la reacción de tus padres ahora, en tu nuevo futuro…"

- Hai… ¿Quieres volver el mismo día que nos marchamos o algunos días después?

El joven Himura pareció pensarlo durante algunos segundos… no sabía que haría cuando llegara… quizás, todo estaría tan cambiado… Kami-sama, su llegada era algo que todavía no había pensado como sería… pero, de momento… afrontaría las cosas con valor… como siempre le habían enseñado…

- Emm… ¿Podría ser dos semanas después de irnos?- pero vio la cara de espanto de todos cuando dijo la cantidad de días que serían, así que decidió aclarar las cosas- Así el shock será menos repentino… Mi familia está acostumbrada a mis estadías con Hiko-sensei… así que no habrá tanto jaleo… pienso yo…

- Kenji-kun…- susurró el espíritu su nombre, orgulloso del razonamiento tan maduro de su hijo

- Bien… como desees…- aceptó- Así que vamos al año 32 de la Era Meiji, ¿no?

- Hai

Les indicó que se colocasen todos en el círculo, como ya acostumbraban a hacer para viajar. Para Yukimura todo eso era nuevo y era un chico tímido, así que estuvo todo el rato pegado a Nadeshiko y al momento de colocarse en el círculo, agarró fuertemente su mano y se abrazó a ella. El gesto la enterneció y le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo, para intentar tranquilizarlo… Sin duda, ellos serían unos grandes hermanos…

- Bien… ya sabéis… Ayudadme y pensad en la época de Kenji… año 32 de la Era Meiji…

- ¡Hai!- gritaron todos apoyándolo

El Alquimista del Rayo activó el círculo con su usual choque de manos, tan sonoro como siempre, y los diez integrantes de este, desaparecieron dentro de la luz cegadora que se formó gracias a Chris, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

"Ya falta poco para que pueda volver a casa…"

El viaje a través de las corrientes del tiempo y el espacio fue corto esta vez, o por lo menos, así lo notaron ellos… ¿Sería quizás que ya se habían acostumbrado? Quien sabe… habían vivido tantas cosas junto a ese chico de capa azulada que vino repentinamente a sus vidas… La travesía tocaba a su fin, pues vieron como la luz se intensificaba, cegándolos a todos y obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez… ninguno se desmayó…

Aparecieron delante de la gran puerta en madera de roble de una imponente y majestuosa casa de altos muros de cemento grisáceo. Una vez que se recuperaron de la llegada, pues la caída, aunque esta vez buena, había sido brusca… todos pudieron admirar la magnífica estructura que se presentaba ante ellos, sorprendidos en sus expresiones, pues nunca había visto algo igual, o por lo menos, no tan cerca… pero hubo uno que no se sorprendió… Kenji…

- Es… es… ¡¡ES MI CASA!!- exclamó sin poder remediarlo, al saberse de nuevo en su hogar

Su grupo de amigos, compañeros de vieja y batallas por una vida mejor, lo miraron sobresaltados por el grito que dio y luego, volvieron su vista junto a él, que la tenía fija en el interior de la casa, que se dejaba a través de la puerta abierta del lugar…

El inmenso jardín de verde hierba perfectamente cortada se dejaba ver a través de la puerta de esa gran casa, dojo de entrenamiento de aquel estilo de kendo a quien el pelirrojo también le debía respeto… El camino de adoquines grises, grandes losas de lisa piedra que llevaban a la entrada de su casa, justo detrás de la puerta y la tranquilidad que siempre se respiró allí… aquella que tanto adoraba… sobre todo… al compartirla con su familia…

"Kenji… ya estás en casa…"

De repente, desde el fondo del marco de visión reducido que dejaba la puerta, pues ellos estaban fuera del umbral y todo lo demás lo tapaban los muros, dos pequeñas figuras aparecieron doblando la esquina de otro edificio que había a la derecha del gran jardín, ensombrecidas por la sombra que los cubrió, producida por el árbol que junto a la entrada había plantado, pero esto no impidió, que los pequeños resquicios de luz que se colaban entre las hojas de su copa, dejasen apreciar un poco el físico de estas… Dos personitas, una con un cabello rojizo muy intenso, tanto, que los reflejos que adquiría con el sol en este, tenían destellos vivos y anaranjados y la otra con el cabello tan oscurecido… tan moreno… tan negro como la misma noche perpetua… azabache con leves reflejos azulados con el sol… Dos personas de pequeña estatura que corrían hacia la puerta, para ir al encuentro de ellos… o por lo menos, de uno de ellos…

Nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa y ver a Kenji, sin parar su carrera, se tiraron a él, quien ya estaba tan sorprendido y estático por verlos, que no reaccionó, pero aún se impresionó más… cuando descubrió el color de las orbes de esos dos niños… violetas…

- ¡¡KENJI NII-CHAN!!- gritaron abrazándose a él y claro está, acabando los tres en el suelo, debido a la incapacidad del mayor por moverse

"¡¡Pero que demonios…?? ¡¿Dos niños?! ¡¿Pero cómo…?! ¡¿Pelirrojo?! ¡¿Moreno?! ¡¿No serán sus padres y me he equivocado de época?! No… no es posible, pues según conozco la historia… ellos se conocieron cuando Kenshin tenía 28 años y Kaoru 17, así que… ¿No será que a esto se refería mi padre? ¡¿Su futuro ahora es otro?! Kenji…"

Aquellos dos pequeños que literalmente, se lanzaron a los brazos del pelirrojo adolescente eran dos niños, que no tendrían sino unos seis años, como el pequeño Inutaiyou… un niño y una niña… muy parecidos entre sí, y a la vez algo diferentes… El niño pelirrojo… la niña con el cabello tan negro como el carbón… él vestido con un gi rojizo y ella con un kimono rosado, haciendo juego con sus mejillas… Ambos de ojos violáceos y amplia sonrisa en su rostro, así como una alegría infinita demostrándola sin reparo… Dos niños… que extrañamente recordaban a ciertas personas…

- ¡¿Demo qué…?!- pudo articular al fin, aunque costosamente el joven samurai, recuperándose de la caída recibida

Mas una voz proveniente del interior de la casa, los hizo desviar la atención de esos dos extraños niños, que bien parecían gemelos y llevarlas al lugar de donde vino la voz.

- ¡¡Shinta!! ¡¡Kori!! ¡¿Dónde vais tan corriendo?!- la voz era grave, aunque su tono era suave y jovial… parecía una voz de hombre… de un hombre feliz…

Y así era… por el mismo sitio que momentos antes vieron llegar a los niños, ahora aparecía un hombre alto… pelirrojo como el mismo fuego ardiente de una hoguera e hipnotizante como este… Se acercó a ellos, haciéndolo ondear, pues aún estaba largo y caía sujeto por una cola baja, por detrás de su espalda y corriendo, persiguiendo a esos dos niños traviesos que había escapado de su supervisión.

Los aludidos, esos dos pequeños que sobre Kenji estaban, se apartaron rápidamente de él, dejando que se levantase del suelo y corrieron al encuentro de esa tercera persona ajena al grupo, que aparecía de pronto.

Una vez de pie, y estando tan o incluso más sorprendido que todos sus amigos juntos, quienes no apartaban sus ojos de la escena que dentro de la casa se daba, el pelirrojo de ojos azules volteó sus ojos hacia Chris, quien, aunque también impresionado, lo miró a él una sonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora, pues su cara debía de ser lo más cómica e indescifrable del mundo.

- Te… tengo… ¡¿Tengo dos hermanos?!- tartamudeó- De… demo… ¡¿Demo como?!

- No te preocupes… es normal…- sonrió- si cambias el pasado, alteras el futuro…- le explicó aquello que su padre le dijera por carta- Tranquilo… los recuerdos que tendrías en esta época vendrán en seguida a ti…

"Espero por su bien que así sea… sino, sería una locura…"

Algo más tranquilo, pero aún con el corazón desenfrenado por saber que ya no estaba solo, volvió a llevar sus ojos hacia el interior de la casa, a través de la puerta, para ver como esos dos niños, saltaban impacientes alrededor de ese hombre… de ese hombre que él tanto anhelaba ver en su vida… y su corazón se paró por unos segundos…

- ¡¡Tou-chan!!- gritaron ambos gemelos

- ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- apremió el niño, tironeándole de las mangas del gi azul marino que vestía

- ¡Kenji nii-chan volvió!- terminó la niña por su hermano, tirándole a su padre de la otra manga de su vestimenta

El hombre se asombró de lo que sus hijos decían y levantó lentamente la cabeza de ellos, para posarla sobre la entrada de su hogar y abrir los ojos, signo de sorpresa e incredulidad, al ver a todo un grupo amplio de niños y al mayor de todos, de cabellos largos y escarlatas como los suyos, gi morado y hakama marrón que un día el le regalase para su entrenamiento, espada en su cintura, colgando de su cinturón, igual que una en el suyo y esos ojos azules… aquellos ojos tan marinos y profundos como el océano… aquel gran mar por el que adoraba perderse en su tranquilidad… y que heredó de la persona que más amaba en este mundo…

- ¿Kenji-kun?- susurró el nombre, con suavidad y tibieza en su voz… con amor…

Y el muchacho no lo soportó… aquella voz lo destrozó… su corazón latió desbocado… la calidez recorrió su cuerpo… su visión se tornó borrosa… sus ojos comenzaron a irritarle… Lágrimas… eran sus lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y amenazaban con correr furtivamente por sus mejillas… Pero no le importaba… Sin pensarlo… salió corriendo rápidamente hacia aquel hombre de quien tenía vagos recuerdos de su infancia

- ¡¡TOU-CHAN!!- lo llamó a viva voz y se abrazó fuertemente a él, tirándose a sus brazos sin prestar atención en si se llevaba a alguien más por delante y lloró… lloró en el pecho de su padre

- Kenji…- susurró aún shockeado por la rapidez con que todo pasó.

Bajó la cabeza poco a poco, incapaz de creer aún que su hijo estaba en sus brazos… que su pequeño estaba en casa… pero cuando vio esas hebras rojizas y sintió las húmedas lágrimas mojar su ropa… supo que todo era una hermosa realidad…

- ¡Kenji! ¡Eres tú! Mi niño… mi hijo…- lo abrazó fuertemente también

"Kenji… ahora, todo está bien… o bueno… casi… aún falta…"

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, y sin apartar la vista de padre e hijo… Chris sonreía inmensamente feliz por su amigo… hasta que una dulce y melodiosa voz cruzó junto a la brisa que en esos momentos pasó por el lugar, haciendo ondear sus cabellos con ella, todo el jardín y llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Kenshin? ¿Qué pasa? Salisteis tan corriendo y tan de repente… que me asus…- la voz provenía del mismo lugar del que habían aparecido anteriormente las demás personas que en el jardín se hallaban, mas de pronto, la fluidez de su habla se vio interrumpida por una exclamación de sorpresa, que a todos atrajo

La hermosa figura de una mujer delgada, de cuerpo esbelto y bien delineado… que aunque tapado por su kimono celeste como el color del cielo de ese día y con pétalos de cerezos bordados, se apreciaba perfectamente su hermosura… un cabello tan largo y liso que enamoraba a la vista, así como de un color azabache tan intenso que bien parecía la misma noche de Luna Nueva, cayendo suelto y sin ataduras por su espalda, ondeando levemente con el viento… y un rostro fino y hermoso, en el que se enmarcaban una hermosa sonrisa que reflejaba paz y… amor infinito y unos ojos tan azules y expresivos… que solo una persona podía poseerlos en todo el mundo…

Ella paró su carrera en seco e intentó ahogar su exclamación, llevando sus manos hacia su boca, pero fue inútil, esta escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron ante el asombro de lo que veía…

- Ken… Kenji…-kun…- articuló como pudo

Ante la pronunciación de su nombre, el aludido se separó lentamente de su padre, aún con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas… mas cuando vio a la mujer que parada aún sin traspasar del todo el ángulo de la esquina, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y un pequeño temblor en sus piernas, fruto del asombro recibido… y tampoco pudo remediar… el correr a llorar a su regazo… como si hubiera vuelto a ser un niño pequeño…

- ¡¡KAA-CHAN!!

- Kenji… mi niño…- cerró los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hijo y lo aprisionó fuertemente, para no dejarlo escapar nunca más

"Ahora sí… todo está bien… Kenji Himura… ha sido un placer conocerte… mi amigo…"

Los viajeros del tiempo veían con orgullo como uno de sus compañeros recuperaba su familia y su hogar… como uno de ellos volvía a recuperar la sonrisa… como uno de ellos volvía a ser feliz… en este injusto mundo en el que le había tocado vivir… y no pudieron más que dedicarle su mejor sonrisa… a ese amigo pelirrojo tan querido…

- ¡Kenji nii-chan! ¡Kenji nii-chan!- se escuchó la alegre y aniñada voz de esos dos niños gemelos, quienes agitados, saltaban alrededor de su hermano mayor recién llegado

Sintiendo el acoso de los pequeños impacientes, el samurai adolescente se separó de los brazos de su madre, habiendo secado ya un poco sus lágrimas y miró a los ojos lavandas con el brillo de la inocencia de sus hermanos… de aquellos a quienes veía por primera vez… pero que a la vez, sentía que había vivido tantas cosas con ellos… y los recuerdos llegaron a él, agolpándose abruptamente en su mente… invadiendo su cuerpo de extrañas y cálidas sensaciones…

- Shinta… Kori… mis hermanos…- se agachó a su altura, posando sus brazos sobres los hombros de ambos gemelos, impidiendo así que siguieran saltando a su alrededor y los estrechó contra su cuerpo en un efusivo abrazo

- Onii-chan…- le correspondieron el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano y esa protección reconfortante que tanto les gustaba

"Bien… creo que nosotros no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí… No quiero interrumpir tan emotiva escena… Kami Kenji… dos hermanos… ¿Qué daría yo por tener uno? Pero eso no depende de mí… Te deseo lo mejor…"

- Chicos… será mejor que nos marchemos en silencio…- se giró a sus compañeros- no quisiera interrumpir la escena, ¿no os parece?

- Hai- le apoyaron

- Demo…- contradijo el pequeño shaman de negras orbes, aún mirando a Kenji, que ahora se levantaba del suelo- me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos…

- Hanna…

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas… Kenji recordó justo en aquel momento que sus amigos aún seguían parados en la puerta. Reprendiéndose internamente por olvidarlos, cogió a sus hermanos de la mano, quedando él entre media de ambos y se acercó a la puerta.

- Chris…- el aludido se sobresaltó y se volteó- amigos… acercaos, no os quedéis ahí- les pidió con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustó al alquimista la primera vez que la vio

Algo cortados, pues no se esperaban la invitación, todo el grupo siguió a los tres hermanos Himura hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta, para entrar al jardín, donde los padres de estos, los esperaban abrazados tiernamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Kenji nii-chan, ¿quiénes son?- preguntó Shinta, tan curioso como cualquier niño de su edad

- Es cierto… vosotros habíais salido cuando yo me marché…- recordó- ese día fuisteis con Aoshi oji-san y Misao oba-san al mercado…- rió al pensar en lo que habrían pasado sus tíos con tan energéticos hermanos como tenía- venid… vamos con tou-chan y kaa-chan y os lo explicaré

Llegaron junto a los padres de esos dos pelirrojos y esa pequeña de ojos violetas y se pararon a una distancia considerable de ellos… debían seguir siendo respetuosos, estaban en su casa…

- Chris-kun… hacía mucho que no te veíamos…- lo saludó el hombre con su sonrisa y su voz cálida- cuando Kenji se marchó, dijo que iría con vosotros…

- Arigatô Himura-san…

"Vaya… así que el recuerdo de la partida de Kenji es que se marchó de viaje conmigo… Jeje, al menos, me seguirán recordando aunque su futuro esté cambiado… me siento feliz y alagado…"

- Veo que sois algunos más en el grupo…- se percató su esposa, cuando miró a cada integrante del grupo uno por uno- Hanna, Nadeshiko, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inutaiyou y…- pero era la primera vez, sin embargo, que veía a ese niño de cabellos plateados, pero oscurecidos sin llegar a tocar el negro, ligeramente largos a la altura de la nuca y ojos de igual color del brillo de luna, pero con el reflejo de esta

Ante esto, el pequeño aludido se cohibió aún más y se escondió tras su hermana, asomando solo un poco la cabeza.

- Él es mi onii-chan… Yukimura…- lo presentó y se apartó un poco, dejando ver al niño, quien ocultaba su mirada tras sus flequillos y posaba su vista en el suelo- fuimos a recogerlo a casa de mi oji-san…- explicó- anda Yuki nii-chan, saluda a los padres de Kenji

- Ha… hajime… mashite…- alzó un poco los ojos para ver a la familia de cinco integrantes y luego la volvió a esconder y se agarró al brazo de su hermana

- Que rico…- sonrió Kaoru tiernamente, como madre que era- aún es tímido

Todos rieron suavemente ante la actitud del guardián, ahora en su forma adoptada, que sostenía a Hono, el otro guardián, en su hombro, cual peluche normal de un niño.

- Y decidnos…- interrumpió Kenshin, acallando a todos y cogiendo a su hijo pequeños de seis años, que desde hacía algún rato, lo llamaba para que lo alzara en brazos- ¿Habéis resuelto vuestros asuntos?

- Hai… hemos venido solo a acompañar a Kenji a su casa…- les dijo el alquimista, jefe del grupo de niños- y ya nos marchamos…

- Hai, tienen razón tou-chan…- apoyó a su amigo Chris y a continuación, se reverenció ante él- Domo arigatô gozaimasu

- No tienes por qué Kenji… somos amigos…- sonrió

Entonces, el pequeño Hanna, quien no se podía ir sin agradecerles como es debido a los padres de su amigo, que luego sería su espíritu acompañante, la ayuda prestada, se veía en la responsabilidad de hacerles saber que tan orgulloso de tener a Kenji por amigo se sentía.

- Señores Himura, déjenme decirles… que tienen un hijo extraordinario… y que posee grandes actitudes para la lucha… Aunque eso ya lo sabrán… son sus padres… demo… quería que lo supieran…

- Hai… y sus técnicas son sorprendentes, así como su gran compenetración con todos…- añadió Chris- No sé que hubiéramos sin su ayuda…

- Chris y Hanna tienen razón… ha sido un placer luchar a su lado- saltó Nadeshiko también halagándolo

- Y es joven muy fuerte para estar en esta época…- terminó Inutaisho, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho, pero nadie pareció tomarle importancia- ¿verdad Izayoi nee-chan, Inutaiyou itoko-chan?

- ¡Hai!

- Amigos…- Kenji estaba sin palabras por las alabanzas de sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar reir ante lo que sus hermanos dijeron a continuación

- ¡¡Kenji nii-chan es el mejor!!

Las risas de todos volvieron a inundar el jardín y el ambiente se volvió calmado de nuevo, junto con el trinar de los pájaros que anidaban en los árboles de este.

- Es una pena que no os quedéis siquiera a comer…- se apenó la mujer

- Nos encantaría, demo nos tenemos que marchar ya…- Chris tuvo que rechazar la petición educadamente, aunque le hubiera encantado compartir más momentos junto a ellos

De repente sintió un tirón de la manga de su capa y bajó sus ojos azulados para encontrarse con la expresión confusa en los ojos violetas de esa pequeña niña de nombre Kori, quien cuando le sonrió, se echó un poco para atrás, tímida aún por su edad.

- ¿Vosotros sois amigos de Kenji nii-chan?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin, para luego volver junto a su madre, y rogarle que la cogiera en brazos, como su padre a su hermano gemelo

- Hai…

- ¿Entonces vendréis otro día a jugar con nosotros?- siguió Shinta

- Hai…

"Algún día… desearía poder volver algún día… pero esta vez, con mi familia a ser posible… mi familia… ¡Ah! ¡La foto!"

Cayó en la cuenta de que aún no había realizado la petición que le hiciera su madre en su última carta y decidió, que probaría a ver si ellos quisiesen aceptarla.

- Esto… perdonad…- atrajo su atención- ¿Os puedo hacer una foto? Es que me la pidió mi kaa-chan de recuerdo… dice que quiere conocer a todos mis amigos…

- Claro por supuesto… faltaría más Chris…

Pero cuando se iban a colocar todos delante de la casa, como Christopher les había dicho, una nueva voz requirió la atención de Kaoru y Kenshin Himura.

- ¡Ohayo! ¡Kaoru, Kenshin, ¿estáis en casa?!- provenía desde fuera de la casa

- ¡Ese es Yahiko nii-chan!- exclamaron los gemelos y se removieron en los brazos de sus padres, hasta que estos los soltaron y salieron corriendo, rumbo a la puerta principal

Curiosos, todo el mundo se volteó a ver en la misma dirección en la que corrieron los niños y se encontraron con un hombre de cabello negro, corto y levantado en punta hacia arriba, como señal de rebeldía heredada de quién sabe si algún antiguo amigo y ojos de igual color, negros como los ópalos de un objeto egipcio. Detrás de él, una mujer muy joven y hermosa, que poseía un cabello castaño, corto y clareado, que hacía juego perfectamente con ese kimono rosado que traía puesto y el color de sus ojos, castaños oscuros. Y por último, agarrado de la mano del hombre, un pequeño niño de cabellos igual de alborotados y rebeldes que él y unos ojos del color del chocolate, como esa mujer… ¿Quién no los reconoce? Son Yahiko, Tsubame y su hijo Shinya… este último, que en cuanto vió a Kenji, se soltó rápidamente de la mano de su padre y corrió a su encuentro

- ¡Kenji nii-chan!- se tiró a sus brazos, saltando y el pelirrojo casi no atina a cogerlo correctamente en brazos

- ¡Kenji has vuelto!- se alegró Yahiko, mientras entraba siendo tirado de las manos por Shinta y Kori

Cuando llegó junto a todo el grupo, se fijó en todos nuestros viajeros, reconociendo solo a Chris y Hana, pero se alegró también de verlos.

- Y veo que vosotros también… me alegro…- sonrió- Sois muchos más que la última vez…

- Hai… demo sentimos no poder quedarnos mucho más… debemos marcharnos ya…- se disculpó educadamente nuestro alquimista- Onegai, ¿podéis colocaros delante de vuestra casa? Así saldréis todos…

Mientras toda la familia de Kenji al completo se ponía en sus posiciones, Christopher aprovechó y dando una palmada con sus manos, transmutó una cámara de fotografía para realizar la foto deseada. Una vez listos, se posicionó en un buen punto del luminoso jardín, mirando bien la posición del sol para que no estropease tan buena escena y presionó el botón… La foto se hizo… Seguidamente, guardó la cámara en la mochila, para mayor comodidad en cuanto a las demás que tuviese que hacer.

Ahora que ya había terminado con el recado de su madre, se dispuso a dibujar el medio que utilizaban para trasladarse de un lugar a otro… ese círculo de transmutación, que un día el probase sin atenerse a las consecuencias y ahora… gracias a unas remodelaciones suyas… sabía dominar perfectamente… Ya casi había terminado de dibujar el último pico cóncavo de este con tiza en el suelo, cuando una pregunta llegó a sus oídos… una pregunta inocente que lo hizo sonreir…

- ¿Por qué el amigo de Kenji nii-chan está dibujando?- preguntó Kori- ¿Se quedará a jugar con nosotros?

- Iie onee-chan…- lo negó su hermano mayor- Chris está dibujando… para marcharse…

"Si… definitivamente… Kenji será un gran hermano mayor… y yo… desearía verlo jugar y reir con ellos… pero también el sentimiento de añoranza a mi familia es mayor… Mamá, papá, Sara, tío Alphonse, tía Elizabeth… esperad un poco más… ya casi estoy en casa…"

Terminó de dibujarlo y sin que tuviera que decirles nada más, todo su grupo se metió dentro de este.

- Bueno… ya nos vamos…

- Ha sido un placer volver a verles- se reverenciaron todos, señal de respeto y buena educación recibida

- Sé feliz… Kenji- le susurró al viento el alquimista, mas el pelirrojo lo escuchó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de amistad y agradecimiento

- Y vosotros… venid cuando queráis…

El alquimista de dorados cabellos activó el círculo con su palmada, pero de repente cayó en un mínimo detalle que se le había pasado… Se acordó de que no les había dicho cual sería su siguiente destino… y eso lo preocupó, pues quizás acabaran en otro sitio…

- ¡¡Chicos, vamos a casa de Nadeshiko!!- gritó rápido

Y con una luz dorada muy intensa y cegadora… todos desaparecieron de nuevo… para quizás algún día volver…

- Como… como han… ¡¿Cómo han hecho eso?!- se exaltó Shinta, aún pestañeando sin poder creer aquello que acababa de ver

- Esa es otra historia… que os contaremos algún día…

"Que seas feliz con tu nueva vida… Kenji Himura…"

* * *

N.A: bueno… y después de casi un mes en busca y captura, aquí está el capítulo tan esperado de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Esto… ahora que lo veo… creo que ha sido más de un mes o poco le ha faltado… pero es que no he conseguido el tiempo para pasar a limpio y además… aparte de que he estado remodelando el fic, y me han salido dos capítulos más de los que en un principio eran, como veis, en este capítulo le ha tocado el turno a Kenji de dejar ya el grupo y volver a su casa… y hablando de eso…

Vaya, vaya… pero si el futuro está cambiado!! Jeje, ahora, Kenji tiene a su verdadera familia junto a él, a Kenshin y a Kaoru y… DOS HERMANITOS!! Jeje, Shinta y Kori (quienes hayan leído "Una promesa de amor eterno", reconocerán a estos gemelos de él jeje)

Bueno, pues nos hemos despedido de Kenji TT-TT… pero como veis, no todo son despedidas… también hemos encontrado a un nuevo integrante para el grupo Yukimura!! (jeje y ya están todos mis primos también en este fic… bueno, falta una, pero es que ella aún no está en la familia, pero dentro de tres meses lo hará) Vaya, vaya… pero si el hermoso guardián que apareció en el anterior capítulo, se ha convertido en un niño… algo tímido, pero un niño muy mono y… en nada menos que en el hermano de Nadeshiko!! Jeje, ¿cómo lo tomarán los padres de la maga? Aún habrá que esperar para verlo…

Como habéis leído… Chris se salvó y todo acabó bien… y ahora… comienza la parte más triste de todo el fic… las despedidas… Aunque… ¿ocurrirá aún algo más? Quien sabe…

Bien, ya nos hemos dado un repaso por todo el capítulo de hoy y bueno, aún no me he disculpado por haberlos tenido tanto tiempo sin noticias mías, pero en serio que el tiempo no me ha sido favorable, ni tampoco mi estado de ánimo… pero eso ya es agua pasada (si, no dejaré que "esa" vuelva a hacerme sentir así nunca más, es una promesa) y espero que disfruten de este capítulo de 17 paginas de Word, con la serie de Rurouni Kenshin, que ya saben, es la que más adoro, parece ser, para explayarme en escribir

Vale, ahora los review:

**Shadow Noir Wing** (jeje, lo siento… pero tenía que tener algún malo a quien ponerle batalla sino… que le pongo a Hanna para meterlo en el fic? Jeje… En fin, si, esto ya está llegando a su fin, pero aún puedo darle un poco más de juego y espero… que a todos os guste…)

**Lady Kagome Sweet** (jeje, gracias por leer y espero que todo lo que leas te guste, aunque vayas poquito a poco, si es así, yo me siento feliz y halagada de que lo haga…)

**Rizita-chan** (jeje gracias y me alegra que todas las series que he usado en este fic, que también son de mis favoritas, sean las tuyas… jeje tenemos, al parecer, gustos similares… y bueno, espero que me perdones por hacerte esperar tanto para poner la continuación, pero de verdad que el tiempo no ha jugado a mi favor)

**Bianjie** (jeje, me alegra que te gustase y bueno… gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros)

Bien, ya no tengo más tiempo por hoy, así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 15 "Mi nueva familia" de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
